SURVIVAL
by Eoryn
Summary: Ce qui devait arriver un jour arriva : Mikasa Ackerman se fait manger par un titan lors d'une expédition où tout se déroule plutôt mal. La soldate arrive à trouver la force pour découper le titan et ressortir du cadavre vivante, mais la retraite a déjà été ordonnée. Alors que fait-elle ? Elle appelle la seule personne susceptible de l'entendre. [RivaMika] avec un peu d'[EreMika].
1. Chapter 0 : NOTE de l'auteure

**Bonjour les gens !**

Je vous fait une petite note vite fait pour ne pas que vous perdiez du temps à venir tous les quinze jours voir si j'ai sorti la suite de mes écrits.

Avec le collège, les sports que je fais en dehors des cours et des devoirs, je n'ai plus trop de temps pour écrire (sans parler de l'inspiration), donc je vais vous faire

un mini planning de sortie des chapitres, mais en général ce sera un chapitre tous les lustres (lol).

 **/!\ Je déménage sur WattPad. Adieu , si vous voulez lire mes histoires, rendez-vous sur mon profil Wattpad : Eoryn-Chan/Sarah ou plutôt EorynRyo. Vous pouvez tout simplement chercher le nom de la fanfiction avec quelques mots clés et vous arriverez sans aucun doute à trouver. Je crois en vous ! On se revoit sur mon compte WattPad ! /!\**

* * *

• **DARKEST SOLDIER :** _SUR WATTPAD._

 ** _•_ SURVIVAL :** _SUR WATTPAD._

 ** _• Ultimate Seraph - One Crimson Eye :_** SUR WATTPAD AUSSI.

* * *

Voili voilou, pensez bien à revenir souvent sur cette page car

 **je la mettrai (maintenant plus jamais lol) à jour.**

Bisous & prenez soin de vous~

 **MAIS SURTOUT, SURTOUT MERCI A VOUS POUR LES FAVS, FOLLOWS ET REVIEWS !**

 **Vous êtes les Best~ (MAJ du 31/05/2017 - 15:54)**


	2. Chapter 1 : Ressentiment

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin & les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama.

Le texte m'appartient. **_Eoryn_**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 01. RESSENTIMENT**_

Mikasa Ackerman, soldat des bataillons d'exploration, était assignée à récurer la cuisine avec l'aide de deux de ses compagnons : Sacha et Connie. Ses camarades discutaient dans leur coin, apparemment pas très réjouis d'avoir à nettoyer toute la cuisine seulement à trois. Mikasa se tenait, elle, à l'écart, ne souhaitant pas le moins du monde devoir faire la conversation. Non pas que la jeune asiatique n'était pas sociable, mais disons qu'elle était trop occupée à réfléchir. Récemment, Mikasa s'était souvent sentie... bizarre. Elle n'arrivait pas à clairement définir ce qui la tracassait, mais peut-être était-ce juste le stress d'avoir à affronter toujours plus de titans, ou peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Eren, sûrement toujours en train de subir les expériences de Hanji… ?

Une voix familière la rappela à l'ordre :

« Oï, Ackerman !

\- ... Livaï Heichou. » Répondit calmement Mikasa en se redressant pour faire un rapide salut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ackerman ? » demanda-t-il, la toisant de la tête aux pieds avec son habituel expression méprisante.

« Pardon ? » répondit l'Asiatique, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Tu crois que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que tu frottais la même fenêtre pendant quinze minutes ? » grogna-t-il. « Il reste encore pas mal de boulot, on a pas de temps à perdre avec des conneries. »

Avant que la jeune femme puisse répondre, le Caporal tourna les talons et se dirigea vers Sacha et Connie, qui semblaient être beaucoup plus actifs que la dernière fois qu'elle leur avait jeté un coup d'oeil. C'était presque si elle pouvait les voir trembler avant de les voir trembler bien distinctement quand Livaï Heichou commença à critiquer leur travail. Mikasa tourna la tête, posa son chiffon et se saisit d'un balai. Elle réfléchissait toujours, mais pas sur la même chose. Depuis quand le nabot la regardait-elle ? Comment avait-il deviné que quelque chose la tracassait ? L'Asiatique se renfrogna avant que Sacha ne passe devant son nez en salivant, précédée de Connie.

« Mangeeeer... »maugréa Sacha, l'eau à la bouche. « Mangeeer... »

Mikasa se redressa, et chassa provisoirement ses questions. Elle sortit de la cuisine d'un pas lent et rejoint ses camarades, ignorant le regard perçant et intrusif de Livaï. Il avait le don de lui taper sur les nerfs... mais bizarrement, elle n'avait même pas grogné quand il lui avait adressé la parole. Bon sang... qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? La jeune femme accéléra le pas quand elle entendit Sacha dire haut et fort : « Je prends la part de Mikasa ! ».

\- - - - -.

Ladite Mikasa s'assit à côté d'Eren et en face d'Armin, en jetant un regard en coin à Sacha, qui avait l'air vraiment –mais _vraiment–_ déçue de la voir descendre. Elle mangea en essayant de ne plus penser à rien, et de se concentrer sur la conversation d'Armin et d'Eren, sans vraiment de succès mais _ce n'est pas comme s'ils s'en rendraient compte_. Elle soupira légèrement à cette pensée, puis se leva pour aller s'entraîner. Elle entendit des chuchotements dans son dos, et sentit des regards braqués sur son dos... elle soupira une fois de plus.

\- - - - -.

L'Asiatique s'entraîna, seule, quelques heures avant que la prochaine expédition n'ait lieu. Elle était habillée de sa tenue d'entraînement habituelle : une simple brassière de sport et un short long et ample. Elle serra les poings et commença son entraînement.

« 95... 96... 97... » grogna la soldate, comptant ses abdos. « 98... 99...

\- Mi-Mikasa ? » Retentit une voix qu'elle reconnu aussitôt.

Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Eren, debout à l'entrée de la salle d'entraînement. Mikasa, légèrement surprise, se redressa et tenta de reprendre son souffle en restant calme.

« Eren ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, se dirigeant vers le banc où elle avait posé sa serviette.

« Désolé de te déranger, mais... tu vas bien ? » Hésita le jeune homme.

« Oui, bien sûr que je... attends, pourquoi tu me poses cette question ?

\- Bah... tu n'as pas dit un mot pendant le repas, et tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette non plus, alors je me suis demandé si...

\- Eren. »

Ignorant son jeu de mots, Mikasa s'approcha d'Eren, le visage neutre mais intérieurement plutôt contente qu'il soit inquiet pour elle. L'Asiatique posa une main sur la tête de son frère adoptif, et esquissa un de ses rares sourires, à l'étonnement évident d'Eren.

« Je vais bien, mais merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Qu-quoi ?! » Répliqua Eren, les joues étrangement roses. « Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi ! Je te posais une question, c'est tout !

\- Oui oui... » Répliqua Mikasa sans cesser de sourire, ce qui sembla encore plus le déstabiliser. « Tu devrais plutôt te préparer pour l'expédition, peut-être que Hanji te cherche. »

A ce moment précis, des pas se firent entendre et Eren sembla se raidir. Mikasa s'attendait à voir, justement, Hanji débouler, mais ce n'était pas elle. C'était _lui_. Le Caporal Livaï. L'Asiatique s'assura de faire disparaître son faible sourire.

« Oï, Eren ! Ça t'amuse de nous faire perdre notre temps ?! Ça fait un moment qu'Hanji gueule ton nom en courant partout où elle le peut... » Grogna Livaï, avant de lever les yeux vers la soldate. « Oh. _Ackerman_.

\- C-Caporal L-Livaï… » Commença Eren en se tournant vers le Caporal. « Je… Je n'avais pas l'intention de... »

Nabot leva la main pour le faire taire, et Eren comprit que c'était le moment pour lui de rejoindre les bataillons. Il lança un dernier regard à Mikasa avant que le bruit de ses bottes ne fasse ressentir sa course. L'Asiatique posa son regard sur le Caporal et croisa les bras, remarquant qu'il la dévisageait.

« Ackerman.

\- Oui, Caporal ?

\- ... Tu es dégueulasse. » Grogna-t-il. « Prends une douche, mais ne traîne pas. »

Mikasa dut faire un effort surhumain pour se retenir de le frapper. L'Insupportable Nabot… Elle se contenta de grogner et de lever les yeux au ciel, puis de se tourner pour lui fausser compagnie quand il ajouta :

« Et la prochaine fois, ce sera avec moi que tu t'entraîneras. »

Quand elle se tourna, il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

\- - - - -.

Mikasa arriva environ une heure et demie avant le départ, propre. Elle s'équipa de son équipement tridimensionnel avant de vérifier si ses lames étaient toutes entières –car, la dernière fois qu'elle les avait utilisées, la jeune femme avait mis trop de puissance dans le coup qu'elle avait porté lorsqu'elle avait découpé la nuque d'un titan, ce qui les coupa net. Elle vérifia ensuite si son stock de gaz était plein, etc. L'Asiatique sella et tapota amicalement l'encolure de sa monture, sans rien dire, mais le cheval émit tout de même un petit hennissement, apparemment content de retrouver sa maîtresse. Mikasa passa un bras sous sa tête et lui gratta doucement la joue, sachant que c'était le seul geste qui semblait calmer sa monture.

Elle posa son regard sur Eren, apparemment en conversation mouvementée avec Jean, puis détourna le regard qui se posa naturellement sur... Livaï, alias l'Insupportable Nabot. De toutes les personnes du monde, il fallait qu'elle le dévisage, _lui_. Le Caporal flattait lui aussi sa monture, tout en écoutant Hanji lui parler. Il dût sentir son regard, car il leva les yeux et la regarda avec tellement d'insistance que Hanji s'arrêta de parler – _oui, elle_ _s'arrêta de parler_ _–_ et suivit la direction du regard de Livaï.

L'Asiatique détourna bien vite le regard, et au même moment Erwin, déjà en selle, s'époumona :

« A cheval ! »

Tous les membres des bataillons d'exploration enfourchèrent leur monture, et l'Asiatique inspira un grand coup. Encore une expédition, ils allaient passer les murs pour essayer – _une fois de plus_ – de résoudre le mystère qu'étaient ces Titans, les pires ennemis de l'Humanité... Mikasa jeta un regard dans la direction d'Eren, qui se tenait fièrement sur son cheval, non loin d'Erwin et de Livaï.

Le sentiment qu'elle avait qualifié de « bizarre » se réveilla dans son estomac. L'Asiatique avait un mauvais pressentiment.


	3. Chapter 2 : L'Expédition

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.  
Le texte m'appartient. **Eoryn**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2.**_ ** _L'EXPÉDITION_**

Mikasa gardait son regard fixé droit devant elle, écoutant d'une oreille distraite ce que disait la population. Ce qu'elle entendait n'était généralement que des grognements plaintifs, du genre : « Quoi, ils n'en ont pas perdu assez ? » ou encore « On les envoie à l'abattoir à nos frais, en plus ! » etc. L'Asiatique soupira. Que de grandes gueules, apparemment… mais il y avait toujours quelques enfants pour les regarder avec admiration, exactement comme Eren regardait le bataillon d'exploration avant de l'intégrer, étant enfant. Peut-être sont-ils tout aussi prometteurs… Perdue dans ses rêveries, Mikasa n'écouta pas le léger discours d'Erwin, sensé motiver les troupes – _ce qui, en soit, a marché à merveille_ \- mais elle ne remarqua même pas la présence de Livaï quand il s'approcha.

« Ackerman !

\- Caporal Livaï. » Répondit Mikasa, cachant sans mal sa surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives, bordel ? » lui demanda-t-il, la fixant dans les yeux, imperturbable.

« … Pardon, Caporal. Je serais plus attentive à l'avenir. » Dit calmement Mikasa.

« C'est pas des excuses que je te demande, Ackerman, ce sont des explications ! Tu rumines dans ton coin jusqu'à en faire flipper les autres, et ce depuis un bout de temps déjà. »

Mikasa ne trouva rien à lui répondre, confuse. Heureusement pour elle, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, et le bataillon s'élança et se dispersa bien vite.

L'Asiatique était à la tête d'un groupe de sept personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fréquentées. Cette fois, elle parvint à se concentrer uniquement sur le terrain, et sur les trois titans qui couraient dans leur direction. Mikasa se renfrogna avant de les évaluer. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement grands, mais c'était bien assez sachant qu'il n'y avait quasiment pas d'arbres, ou d'autre structure sur laquelle ses coéquipiers et elle-même pourraient s'accrocher. L'Asiatique donna ses ordres, et abattit tant bien que mal le titan le plus petit. Aucun blessé, aucun mort. Elle s'en sortait bien… jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un cri perçant, suivit de grognements étouffés de ses camarades. Un de ses camarades, dont elle avait la responsabilité, venait de perdre la vie. Elle serra les dents, donna de nouveaux ordres et s'élança vers le titan de 5 mètres. L'Asiatique examina le terrain autour d'elle : pas un point d'accroche… alors il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution : se harponner directement au titan, l'escalader et le tuer. Elle grogna et fit exactement ce à quoi elle avait pensé, ordonnant à ses camarades de s'éloigner pour encercler l'autre titan : ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. La soldate réussit à tuer le titan, ne perdit pas une seconde pour se harponner sur l'autre titan, et, non sans mal, réussit enfin à l'achever. C'est alors que l'Asiatique constata les dégâts : un mort, deux d'entre eux étaient allongés au sol en sang, et quatre s'activaient autour d'eux en grognant de douleur, un bras ou une jambe toujours pendant, signe d'os cassé. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à affronter autant de titans simultanément, et pourtant… ils n'avaient pas hésité, et elle avait agi comme une inconsciente. _Encore une fois_. La soldate serra les poings, se trouvant elle-même bizarrement émotionnelle. Elle siffla sa monture et se mis en selle, s'approcha de ses compagnons et donna ses nouveaux ordres, son visage reflétant son habituelle expression. De toute évidence, elle cachait habilement son malaise.

\- - - - -.

« Caporal Livaï ! » cria Petra.

« Quoi ? » répondit le Caporal, sans pour autant freiner sa course.

« L'aile droite a été presque entièrement décimée ! La formation n'est… »

La surprise générale se fit ressentir. Tous étaient surpris que l'aile, d'après eux la plus « sûre » soit la première à tomber. Eren serra les dents et tourna la tête vers la droite, espérant que quelques uns de ses camarades auraient survécu. _Non…_ pensa-t-il. _Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en faire pour eux, il y a Mikasa. Forte comme elle est, elle doit s'en être tirée saine et sauve, et les autres avec._

Livaï grogna quelques injures lorsqu'ils aperçurent la forêt d'arbres géants au loin, et entendirent des bruits de pas par la même occasion, en provenance de la droite. Le Caporal ne fut pas le seul à se tourner, et pas le seul à les apercevoir : un titan déviant haut de 7 mètres et un deuxième mesurant aux alentours de 5 mètres coursaient ce qu'il restait de l'aile droite : l'escouade de Mikasa Ackerman.

Ils s'aperçurent rapidement qu'à cause de la diminution d'effectifs inexpliquée du côté de l'aile droite, tous les titans s'étaient rapidement rabattus sur les seuls survivants sans leur laisser le temps de tirer un gaz coloré, ce qui a dissout ce qu'il restait de leur formation. Livaï grogna un nouveau flot d'insultes en voyant plusieurs titans se diriger vers leur position. C'est alors qu'Erwin ordonna à tous de s'engouffrer dans la forêt, hormis les ailes droite et gauche, qui devront s'assurer qu'aucun titan déviant ne puisse être en mesure d'entrer. Mais ils furent surpris par les titans qui changèrent brusquement de cible : ils n'étaient visiblement plus préoccupés par l'aile principale.

\- - - - -.

Mikasa ne fut pas la seule à être en mesure d'entendre les ordres donnés par Erwin, toute son escouade avait reçu le message, mais le brusque changement de cible des titans la déstabilisa. Pourquoi se désintéressaient-ils d'eux aussi subitement ? Et le titan féminin ne cessait de se rapprocher… l'Asiatique se tourna vers ses compagnons, faisant piaffer sa monture pour s'assurer qu'elle puisse repartir en vitesse.

« Suivez les ordres. Ne me suivez pas. » Psalmodia-t-elle avec sérieux, avant de s'écarter pour rejoindre l'escadron d'Erwin.

« Ackerman ! » L'appela l'un de ses camarades.

« Suivez les ordres ! » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

L'Asiatique arriva pour prêter main forte, ce qui fit grogner Livaï. Elle devrait s'attendre à une punition sévère pour avoir désobéi aux ordres, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui importait sur le moment. La soldate s'approcha d'Eld, Petra et Auruo afin de les aider à abattre les titans, et s'assurer de la sécurité d'Eren par la même occasion.

« Mikasa ! » Appela Eren.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Ackerman ?! Non seulement t'as désobéi aux ordres, mais t'as aussi complètement rompu la formation et attiré une marée de titans avec toi ! On pourrait pas faire mieux ! » le coupa Livaï.

« Je voulais me rendre utile ! » répondit Mikasa. « Et même si vous êtes forts et nombreux, vous ne réussirez jamais à avancer avec autant de titans qui vous barrent la route ! »

Le Caporal s'apprêtait à répondre une nouvelle fois quand Erwin l'en dissuada d'un geste rapide de la main. De toute évidence, elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Une bataille longue et difficile s'engagea. Les titans semblaient sortir de nulle part, ils affluaient sans fin, et quand, enfin ils en voyaient le bout…

« **EREN !** »

Tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde. Un titan surgit derrière Eren, avança sa main pour le saisir. Le jeune homme n'aurait pas eu le temps de se transformer qu'il se serait déjà fait broyer la cage thoracique… Mikasa élança sa monture vers son frère adoptif, sauta de la selle pour se précipiter vers lui et, dans son élan, le repoussa violemment vers Petra. La pauvre jeune fille aux cheveux clairs avait l'air épuisée du combat, tout comme ses compagnons, Livaï et Erwin mis à part. Eren ouvrit ses yeux aussi grands qu'il le pouvait quand il l'entendit murmurer : « Merci, Eren. » avant que le titan ne l'attrape et la soulève.

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Eren hurler avant que le titan ne la gobe.

Tout était noir, Mikasa ne voyait rien à part des corps. Tous des corps d'humains, de camarades que ce titan avait mangé, cette mer de sang… elle ne le supportait pas, mais elle refusait de se laisser mourir. Eren, lui, se battait pour sa vie, pour l'Humanité toute entière, alors elle devait en faire autant, et ce jusqu'au bout, même dans les conditions les plus désespérées.

Elle sortit ses mains du sang, et se sentit soulagée en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas lâché ses lames, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait encore toutes ses chances. La soldate se mit à découper la chair du titan, tremblante, épuisée et terriblement angoissée en priant que les opérations des bataillons d'exploration n'avaient pas tourné à la catastrophe.


	4. Chapter 3 : le Commencement

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama

Le texte m'appartient. **Eoryn**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 3. SURVIVAL :**_ _ **le Commencement.**_

Quand la soldate réussit enfin à découper la dernière paroi de la chair du titan, elle était essoufflée, fatiguée, angoissée et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Elle usa de ses dernières forces pour s'extirper du titan – _mort_ au passage, les membres du bataillon d'exploration l'avaient apparemment abattu, et elle rampa au sol avant de se laisser tomber sur les coudes en grognant de douleur. La soldate repris difficilement sa respiration et commença à chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Regardant droit devant elle, l'Asiatique s'aperçut que tout ce qu'il restait des bataillons se dirigeait vers la porte, ce qui signifiait de toute évidence que la retraite avait été ordonnée. La jeune femme serra les poings, se leva aux prix d'efforts surhumains et prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

Peut-être que si elle arrivait à siffler sa monture, si elle avait encore la force de faire une dernière chevauchée, si elle avait le temps pour les rattraper et échapper aux quelques titans alentours, peut-être qu'elle aurait une chance. Mais elle doutait fort que sa monture lui revienne, également elle ne se sentait pas la force de tenir sur un cheval élancé au galop, et ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle puisse les rattraper. Alors elle fit la chose la dernière chose qui lui passa à l'esprit –la _chose qu'elle trouvait la plus stupide, au passage_ : hurler… l'appeler.

« **CAPORAL !** » hurla-t-elle.

Elle se mit à siffler sa monture également, au cas où elle aurait une chance de la faire revenir.

\- - - - -.

Livaï fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait bien que quelqu'un venait de l'appeler… il entendit des gens marmonner, et vit le cheval qu'il ramenait – _il s'agissait de la monture de Mikasa, justement_ – redresser les oreilles et se cabrer presque aussitôt après qu'un vague sifflement se fasse entendre. Livaï se retourna, suivit la monture du regard et ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre sa soudaine agitation.

« Cette putain de gosse… » Grogna-t-il, ne traînant pas pour faire faire demi tour à sa monture.

« Caporal Livaï ! » cria un soldat blessé, remorqué sur un chariot avec d'autres camarades. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

\- Contente-toi de fermer ta putain de gueule. » Répondit Livaï avant d'esquiver le titan déviant qui les poursuivait.

\- - - - -.

L'espoir commença à renaître dans le cœur de la soldate lorsque son cheval vint gentiment lui lécher la joue. Tremblante, elle flatta son encolure, légèrement rassurée. Comme à son habitude, elle passa sa main sous sa tête et lui caressa la joue, ce qui lui valut un hennissement joyeux de la part du cheval. Elle sourit légèrement, le souffle court, une main sur une plaie dont elle avait ignoré l'existence jusqu'à maintenant. De toute manière, tout son corps lui était douloureux, donc elle n'était plus en mesure de différencier une simple plaie ouverte à un os cassé.

L'Asiatique souffla doucement :

« Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente que tu sois revenu…

\- J'ignorais que tu m'aimais à ce point-là, Ackerman. »

La soldate frémit et se retourna pour apercevoir le Caporal Livaï, la toisant de toute sa hauteur sur sa monture. C'était beaucoup plus simple pour lui de la prendre de haut avec son cheval que sans, puisqu'il était plus petit qu'elle, d'où son surnom de Nabot.

« C-Caporal… » Commença-t-elle, sa voix tremblait de plus en plus. « Je suis dé-

\- Tu me présenteras tes excuses plus tard. » Répondit-il le plus calmement qu'on pouvait l'être dans ce genre de situation. « On doit se mettre à l'abri, car au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, Ackerman, y'a un ramassis de quatre putains de déviants qui courent pour venir nous bouffer, là. »

Il désigna brièvement les titans du menton, et Mikasa grogna avant d'enfourcher sa monture. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt, laissèrent leurs montures et escaladèrent les arbres géants sans perdre de temps.

Après s'être assuré que les titans ne pouvaient pas grimper, Livaï s'adossa au tronc d'arbre, croisa les bras sur son torse et planta son regard dans celui de la soldate, qui n'eut pas le courage de le maintenir.

« Maintenant, je veux des explications, Ackerman.

\- Caporal… » Commença-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas d'explications à vous donner, mais… »

Livaï se campa sur ses deux jambes, et ne put cacher sa surprise face aux larmes de Mikasa. C'était la première fois qu'il la sentait aussi frêle, faible mais surtout épuisée, complètement vidée. Ce qui le surpris encore plus, c'était de constater qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Pas le moins du monde, ses larmes représentaient clairement... du soulagement, comme si toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée retombait d'un seul coup. Il s'approcha d'elle lorsqu'elle esquissa un faible sourire.

« Ackerman, tu chiales ? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif –sans le montrer, évidemment.

« Désolée, Caporal… » Commença-t-elle. « Je vous conduis à une mort certaine, je suis à bout de forces, mes lames ne sont plus utilisables et je suis quasiment à court de gaz… mais vous n'avez pas hésité à faire demi tour pour me sauver. Merci… Je crois que je vous en dois une. » Ajouta-t-elle, avec une pointe d'humour.

Mikasa Ackerman faisait de l'humour. Le Caporal en fut totalement dérouté. Pour lui, cela voulait dire qu'elle allait… _lâcher prise_ , et renoncer à se battre. Il fallait qu'il l'en empêche…

D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, il la saisit par l'avant bras et l'embrassa. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'attirant contre lui, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres de manière _très_ possessive.

Dans sa surprise, l'Asiatique eut un mouvement de recul, et se retrouva plaquée contre le tronc d'arbre. Elle-même pensait qu'elle allait le repousser, l'engueuler, le gifler et tout ce que vous voulez, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva à faire fût de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'attirer contre elle. Il détacha ses lèvres des siennes, visiblement pas aussi essoufflé que la soldate.

« Ouais, tu m'en dois une. » Dit-il simplement, toujours imperturbable. « Descend, il y a une source d'eau plus bas, va te laver avant de commencer sérieusement à puer. »

Et il descendit, comme si de rien n'était. Mikasa fronça les sourcils : elle en avait oublié la douleur provoquée par toutes ses blessures, sa tristesse, son inquiétude pour Eren ainsi que pour Armin… tout. Même le fait qu'ils étaient perdus, qu'ils allaient de toute manière mourir car sans équipement tridimensionnel, ils ne feraient pas long feu. Elle avait juste pensé à… _Livaï_. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau avait disjoncté l'espace des quelques secondes où le Caporal l'avait embrassée.

« … putain de nabot… » Murmura-t-elle, après s'être rendue compte qu'elle commençait à parler exactement comme lui.


	5. Chapter 4 : Frustration

**Bonsoir les gens! (Il est minuit.)**

Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour les reviews, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous répondre par la suite, mais j'aimerais aussi vous faire part d'autre chose: en fait, je n'ai pas lu la version papier de Shingeki no Kyojin :/. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai pas envie de me spoiler, car je prévois d'acheter toute la série, et comme je n'ai commencé à regarder l'anime que très récemment, je ne peux pas trop "optimiser" mon texte avec ce que je sais, parce que je ne sais quasiment rien x). La preuve, je suis à peine rendue au deuxième tome... mais pas de spoil ! J'y arriverais èwé ! Bonne lecture !

 **Angelbx2002 :** Merci pour ton soutien, ça me motive :3 ! Je met à jour aussi rapidement que je le peux.

 **Chesca-Shan :** Merci aussi pour ton soutien x3 ! Ah ça y est, je suis motivée !

 **Eleonora :** Oui, je lis beaucoup mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire des textes en reprenant des personnages avec des caractères déjà définis... j'ai plus l'habitude d'inventer mes propres personnages, c'est moins difficile pour choisir les répliques de chacun :). Moi aussi ça m'énerve que ce soit Mikasa qui soit amoureuse d'Eren qui est plutôt très coincé, ma parole è_é ! J'aime bien Sacha (elle est drôle je trouve x), c'est pour ça qu'elle est plus présente en temps que 'personnage secondaire' ^-^. Et puisque ça semble te plaire, je vais faire mon mieux pour accorder plus d'intérêt aux personnages secondaires :) (même si c'est plutôt mal barré pour le moment, vu la situation xD). Whaat ? Des coups de soleil sur les chevilles ?! Comment t'as fais ton coup ?

 **Leyana :** Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que ça te plais ;) !

 **Guest** _(chapitre 1)_ **:** Comme je l'ai expliqué plus tôt, avant de lire des fanfic' plutôt récentes, je ne savais même pas que Livaï (oui, pour moi ce n'est pas _Levi_ ou _Rivaille_ mais  Livaï) faisait partie du clan "Ackerman", et il me semble que "Heichou" veut dire "Caporal" en japonais, " _Lance Corporal_ " en anglais qui veut dire "soldat de première classe" donc il s'agit d'une marque de respect. En gros, ça revient à dire "Caporal Livaï" ou "Soldat de première classe Livaï", et puisque Mikasa doit respecter Livaï... j'espère que maintenant tu ne stresses plus D:

 **Guest** _(chapitre 3)_ **:** C'est normal si tu es un peu perdue sur la nature des sentiments de Mikasa et de Livaï, parce qu'eux-même ne sont pas sûrs d'eux, donc en faisant planer un espèce de brouillard autour de leurs sentiments, ça exprime aussi leurs ressentis à eux... enfin je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer ^^'. En fait, j'ai rajouté la langue pour le baiser parce que je ne vois pas Livaï s'en tenir à un petit bisou sur les lèvres comme ça, et normalement tu sauras pourquoi il l'a embrassée plus tard au court de l'histoire :). Dans ce chapitre, peut-être ? Je penserais à utiliser ces mots-là mais je tiens tout de même à garder "Heichou" et "Chibi", parce que j'ai pas envie d'écrire : " Nabot était en train d'abattre des titans [...] " cette version-là me plais davantage : " Chibi était en train d'abattre des titans [...] ".

 **Eleonora :** Ah ah oui, j'ai mis le paquet pour le troisième chapitre ! ^^ Ça t'a plu ?

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

Le texte m'appartient. **Eoryn**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4. SURVIVAL :**_ _ **Frustration.**_

Mikasa se harponna à un arbre et se laissa dangereusement descendre, sans pouvoir utiliser de gaz, d'où son léger malaise. Elle toucha néanmoins le sol sans soucis, mis à part cette soudaine douleur qui lui traversa la jambe, ce qui la fit tituber, mais la soldate resta debout. Elle souffla doucement : non, son moment de faiblesse était passé, il n'était plus question de pleurer encore une fois où je ne sais quoi. Elle serra les dents et aperçut Livaï, sur sa monture, la fixant d'un air profondément ennuyé. Il regarda aux alentours, comme un prédateur attendant qu'une proie sorte de son trou, mais décidément, rien ne sortait. C'était étrange et compréhensible en même temps : la forêt étant très haute et danse, les titans ne pouvaient pas se frayer un chemin aussi facilement qu'un humain, ni ne pouvaient les atteindre si les deux soldats se donnaient la peine de prendre un minimum de hauteur. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas si loin des murs d'enceinte, donc la plupart des titans se dirigeaient plutôt vers la plus grande source d'humains que vers deux simples soldats, cependant, ces deux simples soldats étaient bel et bien les plus forts de l'humanité.

De toute manière, Mikasa n'aurait même pas pu remonter sur sa monture, puisque ses plaies lui étaient beaucoup trop douloureuses, ce qui la ralentissait juste à marcher. Elle n'eut pas besoin de siffler sa monture qu'elle vint d'elle-même trotter joyeusement à côté d'elle. La soldate soupira doucement, se demandant comment son cheval faisait pour avoir toujours l'air joyeux, alors que lui aussi affrontait les titans. L'Asiatique passa à côté de Nabot qui lança sa monture au pas pour la suivre, les sourcils froncés, apparemment gêné de ne pas voir un titan apparaître au coin d'un arbre. Il posa son regard sur elle.

« Tu es pathétique, Ackerman. » dit-il.

« Vous êtes trop aimable. » répondit ironiquement Mikasa. « Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

\- Fait quoi ? » Demanda Livaï, le regard en mouvement.

« Vous m'avez embrassée, Caporal.

\- Ah, _ça_. »

La jeune Ackerman fronça les sourcils. La façon dont il avait prononcé ' _ça_ ' ne lui plaisait guère… c'était un baiser, tout de même... Cependant, Nabot en parlait comme si ce n'était pas important, qu'il faisait ça tous les jours, avec n'importe qui. Elle soupira en comprenant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le faire parler, du moins pour le moment.

Ils arrivèrent à ladite source : l'eau n'était pas stagnante, ce qui l'empêchait de verdir. Les soldats laissèrent leurs chevaux s'abreuver et Livaï se tourna lorsque Mikasa commença à se déshabiller en grimaçant. Ses vêtements lui collaient la peau, parfois le tissus avait servi à reboucher une quelconque plaie, l'odeur du sang séché lui donnait mal au crâne et avec ses nombreux os en sale état, elle ne pouvait qu'être lente. Mais les grognements –car la soldate ne gémissait pas, elle grognait– agacèrent très vite le Caporal qui se retourna, s'approcha d'elle et saisit sa chemise qu'il commença à déboutonner soigneusement, ce qui lui valut un petit hoquet de surprise de la part de l'Asiatique.

« C-Caporal… » Commença-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous… ?

\- Tais-toi. » Dit-il. « Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de me salir les mains pour sauver ta peau ? Tes gémissements sont insupportables. »

La soldate se tut, n'ayant pas la force ( _ni l'envie_ ) de le contredire ou de l'empêcher d'agir. Il y avait une sorte d'électricité entre eux, comme s'ils… comme si quelque chose les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Mais Nabot n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, il ne cillait guère lorsqu'il avait à nettoyer ses plaies, ou à simplement la toucher. Elle grogna, et Livaï, dont les mains s'agitaient pour soigner une blessure, leva les yeux vers elle.

« J'appuie un peu fort, peut-être ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non– Enfin si ! » Se rattrapa-t-elle. « Vous semblez avoir oublié qu'il y a une côte cassée sous cette blessure, Caporal… »

Mais il lui semblait bien que le Caporal ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était écarté, tourné et fixait quelque chose derrière lui… Mikasa essaya de se lever tant bien que mal, et renonça au moment où une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la cage thoracique. Elle aperçut bien vite ce qu'il regardait : plus de cinq titans déviants de tailles plus ou moins importantes couraient en leur direction.

Quelque chose choqua l'Asiatique : ils avaient été étrangement tranquilles jusque là, ils n'avaient combattu – _ou même croisé_ \- aucun titan, et voilà qu'ils se ramènent en groupe ? Si les déviants commençaient à s'organiser, cela voudrait dire qu'ils avaient développé une quelconque forme d'intelligence qui leur permettrait d'agir en groupe... Or, c'était encore du jamais vu, et la jeune femme était certaine qu'ils n'avaient pas pu développer un nouveau sens en quelques heures, cela voudrait donc dire qu'autre chose les contrôle, ou que quelqu'un leur aurait donné des ordres… ? Mais ils ne peuvent pas suivre d'ordres, puisque ce sont des dévi– !

Mikasa fut sortie de ses pensées par une tape bien douloureuse sur l'omoplate gauche. Elle pesta, ayant compris le signal que lui avait donné le Caporal – _le message était clair, pour elle : « Bouge ton cul ou on va crever comme des merdes, Ackerman ! »_. Elle se rééquipa de son équipement tridimensionnel et se tourna vers Livaï.

« Je n'ai plus de gaz, Caporal Livaï. » Commença-t-elle. « Il va falloir que j'escalade les arbres à mains nues, vous– »

Le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité la fit taire un levant la main, avant de la rabaisser pour saisir sa deuxième épée.

« Je suis fort, Ackerman. » Lui répondit-il droit dans les yeux. « J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me faire ces merdes. Va donc poser ton cul sur une branche, croise les jambes et admire le spectacle. »

Sur ces paroles, il lui tourna le dos, se harponna à un arbre et s'élança dans la direction des titans. L'Asiatique maugréa ce qui ressemblait à des injures, siffla sa monture et s'affaira le mieux qu'elle pu au sol. Elle galopait autour des titans, la tête levée vers le Caporal qui tranchait la nuque d'un géant, avant d'esquiver le mouvement d'un autre, qui semblait essayer de l'attraper sans succès.

Mikasa se sentait horriblement inutile, et elle détestait ça. Soudain, elle entendit un grognement : un déviant venait de saisir le câble d'acier de Livaï, normalement destiné à le harponner aux titans. La jeune femme sauta de sa monture et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait plus de gaz, plus d'énergie, des blessures saignantes ralentissant ses mouvements, elle escalada le titan, juste en le harponnant à divers endroits, ce qui avait aussi pour conséquence de détourner l'attention du titan sur elle et non pas sur le nabot. Elle esquiva de justesse la main du titan qui l'aurait balayée avec une puissance phénoménale si elle n'avait pas été solidement harponnée à la base de la nuque du titan, ou simplement si son câble avait lâché…

L'Asiatique se tenait debout sur la nuque du titan quand sa vue commença à se troubler : elle sentit ses jambes flageoler, ses paupières devenir presque aussi lourdes que ses membres l'étaient… elle allait perdre connaissance. La soldate souffla un bon coup, et sentit le regard de Livaï sur elle quand elle planta ses lames dans la nuque du titan.

« Il en faut plus pour me tuer. » murmura-t-elle, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

Et elle prit son élan en hurlant pour déployer sa force, tint fermement ses lames et couru le long de la nuque, pour la lacérer comme il le fallait. La tâche s'avérait d'une difficulté extrême : il lui fallait utiliser la force de ses jambes déjà tellement affaiblies pour avancer, s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber et esquiver en même temps les gestes du titan qui s'obstinait à la chasser en hurlant. Mais Mikasa ne recula pas, elle ne pensa même pas à abandonner. _Tant que je serais en vie,_ pensa-t-elle, _je me battrais_. Il lui fallut un peu plus de deux minutes pour achever le titan qui, avant de tomber, se décida à lâcher le câble du soldat. Mikasa se harponna de justesse à un tronc d'arbre et atteint le sol tranquillement, mais ses jambes la lâchèrent dès qu'elles durent supporter son poids.

Livaï la rattrapa, et pour mieux la soutenir, la soutint par la taille avant de la coller contre son torse, et il en profita pour la regarder en face. Il y avait bien de l'électricité entre eux, dès qu'ils se touchaient… dès qu'il la touchait, elle sentait sa peau brûler.

« On est quittes, maintenant. » Marmonna difficilement Mikasa.

« … Gamine. » Répondit-il, imperturbable.

« … Nabot. »

Ils entendaient, sentaient les titans se rapprocher, mais tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à faire était de se regarder, comme ça, droit dans les yeux. Soudain, sans qu'ils sachent qui a fait le premier pas, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. C'était un baiser à la fois sauvage, passionné et tendre… Mikasa l'attira contre elle, et réalisa pourquoi il l'avait embrassée, la dernière fois. Elle ignorait pourquoi ça lui venait comme ça, comme un déclic, mais elle en était sûre. _C'était pour la rassurer._ Non, même pas… _pour se rassurer lui-même._ Mais cette fois, c'était différent… tellement différent… leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et Mikasa put constater que les joues du Caporal avaient légèrement rosi, alors qu'elle était rouge pivoine : l'Asiatique avait horriblement chaud.

« Quand on sortira de ce merdier… » Murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. « Il faudra que nous ayons une petite conversation… _Mikasa_.

\- Mais avec plaisir… _Livaï_. » Rétorqua-t-elle, le fantôme d'un sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Chapter 5 : Aux portes de la Mort

**_Bonsoir les gens!_**

Encore merci pour les reviews, de plus, toujours encourageants et pleins de conseils ! C'est encore plus plaisant d'écrire quand on est lu et encouragé x33 ! Encore une fois, je vais me faire un plaisir de vous répondre par la suite ! Bon, pour tout vous dire... ça faisait environ 5 jours que je n'avais vraiment **aucune** inspiration, et c'était plutôt frustrant xc. Certains d'entre vous vont sans doute se dire que... eh bien, 5 jours, c'est pas grand chose, mais pour moi c'est énorme ! Normalement, je suis toujours inspirée, il suffit que j'aille sous la douche ( _oui, c'est peut-être bizarre_ ) ou juste que j'écoute de la musique pour que mon imagination se mette en marche toute seule, or là c'était un grand trou noir, et j'avais peur de devoir poster une note comme quoi j'aurais du mal à trouver l'inspiration, et que du coup j'aurais dû mettre ma première et seule fic' en ' _pause_ '... ( _me connaissant, l'inspiration aurait mis du temps à revenir_ ) on dit **_[ON HIATUS]_** , non ? Mais finalement, quand j'ai vu les quelques nouveaux reviews, je voulais vraiment vous répondre à nouveau, mais je ne voulais pas le faire sans un nouveau chapitre à vous faire lire. Donc, j'ai commencé à écrire, et c'est finalement venu tout seul :) ... de plus, je suis plutôt contente de ce que j'ai écris! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser d'autres reviews :3 ! _(Je parle trop pour rien dire, je sais...)_

 **Eleonora :** Woaw! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies autant aimé x3 ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite... mais même si elle n'est peut-être pas aussi bien écrite, je pense qu'elle va te plaire :) ! Pour le _Mikasa_ final, je savais que ça plairait aux lecteurs! Je pars toujours de mon opinion, évidemment... j'aurais moi-même adoré lire ma propre fic' si je ne l'écrivais pas déjà x), ce qui ne m'empêche pas de bien l'aimer pour autant ! Je ne sais pas si "rapidité de postage" existe (après tout je suis nouvelle moi aussi x), mais j'ai bien compris le message! Je me démène d'ailleurs pour écrire aussi vite que possible. Merci pour la description détaillée de ce que tu as aimé dans ce chapitre, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de lire ça x3! Sur ce, soigne bien tes coups de soleil~

 **Guest (Chapitre 4) :** Ah, c'est pour ça ! Moi j'écoute plutôt la version VOSTFR (version originale sous-titrée en français), d'où les surnoms "Heichou" et "Chibi"... mais j'essaie de ne pas trop utiliser ces mots-là dans ce chapitre. En tout cas, merci pour ton soutien ! Ça me fait plaisir :)

 **Leyana :** Aww merci ! C'était un peu dur sur la fin, mais le chapitre 4 était plutôt réussi, apparemment ;3 ! Je suis ravie que ça t'ait plu !

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

Le texte m'appartient. _**Eoryn**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 5. SURVIVAL :**_ _ **Aux portes de la Mort**_

Mikasa ne trouvait plus la force de bouger correctement, alors ne l'imaginez même pas escalader une nouvelle fois un titan pour le forcer à passer l'arme à gauche. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de laisser Livaï les descendre un à un, et de se laisser aller sur sa monture qui galopait furieusement dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables… il tressautait étrangement des fois, sans doute à cause du titan qui enfonçait ses pieds dans le sol, laissant des traces de pas derrière lui. L'Asiatique sentait ses muscles s'engourdir de plus en plus, peut importe combien elle se concentrait, sa vue était tellement floue qu'elle ne distinguait plus clairement les titans des arbres et elle était gelée. Glacée… alors qu'il y a moins de quelques minutes… ou quelques heures… Mikasa ne savait plus, et elle n'y accordait aucune importance. Quand elle était avec le Caporal, quand il l'avait regardée dans les yeux, parlé avec un sérieux effrayant… _et qu'il l'avait appelée par son prénom._

– _ **Fash Back**_ –

 _« Quand on sortira de ce merdier. » Murmura-t-il. « Il faudra que nous ayons une petite conversation…_ Mikasa _._

 _\- Mais avec plaisir… Livaï. » Rétorqua-t-elle, le fantôme d'un sourire aux lèvres._

 _Livaï plongea son regard dans le sien, ce qui suffit à la faire taire. Il se détacha d'elle et l'assis doucement, la forçant à s'adosser au tronc d'arbre derrière elle. Un genoux à terre, il se leva et la poussa lorsqu'elle essaya de se relever._

 _« Caporal ! » Commença-t-elle. « Vous… vous ne pouvez pas_ –

\- _Livaï._

\- _… Pardon ?_

\- _Ne m'appelle pas Caporal, simplement Livaï._

\- _Mais Ca–_

\- _Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, merde_ Mikasa _! Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Livaï, c'est clair ?_

\- Livaï _, vous ne pouvez pas_ – _»_

 _Le Caporal posa sa main sur la tête de Mikasa, comme il ferait pour féliciter un enfant. Il esquissa un petit sourire aux airs narquois et murmura :_

 _« Bonne fille. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. »_

 _Avant de s'élancer vers les titans, une fois de plus. Mais Mikasa n'avait vraiment pas envie que Livaï ait besoin de la protéger… elle pouvait sauver sa propre peau elle-même._ Si je ne suis même pas capable de survivre, _pensa-t-elle,_ comment serais-je capable de protéger Eren… ?

– _ **Fin du flash-back**_ –

C'est en raisonnant de cette manière qu'elle se retrouva à plat ventre sur son cheval, s'accrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, le souffle court et les sourcils froncés, essayant à tout prix à recouvrer sa vue, au moins un peu. Elle n'en pouvait plus… elle n'avait plus les forces de tenir sur son cheval furieusement élancé. Plus le temps passait, plus l'espoir qu'elle tentait désespérément de garder s'amincissait.

 _S'il ne s'était rien passé,_ Livaï aurait pu abattre le dernier titan sans problèmes, sans avoir à trop se soucier de la jeune fille, certes gravement blessée mais elle était tout de même le deuxième soldat le plus fort de l'humanité. _Si rien ne s'était passé_ , son cheval, tellement noir qu'on pourrait le prendre pour une ombre, aurait continué à galoper sans se faire écraser. Sauf… que Mikasa est tombée. Tombée d'un cheval élancé à pleine vitesse, avec plus d'une côte cassée pour sûr et une jambe en tout aussi sale état, en plus d'une plaie certes superficielle mais douloureuse un peu plus bas que les côtes, ça fait pas vraiment du bien.

Mikasa roula par terre dans un hurlement plaintif, et commença à se redresser à l'aide de ses coudes. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de grogner, sa respiration se faisait saccadés, haletante. Elle baissa son regard vers la source de la douleur : évidemment, ses côtes… mais ce n'était pas ça qui la faisait tellement frémir, c'était le fait que, maintenant, à cause de sa chute beaucoup trop violente pour quelqu'un dans son état, quelques unes de ses blessures refermées s'étaient rouvertes.

A la place de ses côtes cassées et d'une plaie saignante mais sans doute pas mortelle, l'Asiatique s'était ouvert le ventre jusqu'à quasiment voir le blanc des os. Mikasa détourna le regard, tremblante, se sentant prête à vomir ce qu'il restait de ses tripes. Elle roula sur le dos et lâcha une série de grognements rauques ressemblants plus à des hurlements de douleur assez puissants pour attirer l'attention du dernier titan. La pauvre jeune fille avait mal, tellement mal… et froid, tellement froid… Elle se sentait perdue, définitivement perdue. Juste… _Morte._

Et comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez dur à endurer pour elle, voilà que le titan s'approchait dangereusement d'elle. _Merde…_ pensa-t-elle, définitivement paniquée. _Bordel… qu'est-ce que tu fous, Livaï ?!_ La jeune fille vit brièvement le titan défaillir, et elle aperçut un jet de sang au niveau de sa nuque. Elle était curieuse de voir la tête que ferait Livaï quand il la verrait dans cet état… lui qui aimait quand tout était propre, on pouvait faire plus propre comme blessure… Au moment où elle allait apercevoir Livaï, elle vit à la place la tête de son cheval. Si elle n'avait pas aussi mal, elle aurait pu en rire… Elle tendit la main vers la tête de son cheval, dans un ultime effort de lui caresser affectueusement la joue pour le calmer. Sa monture poussa un hennissement plaintif et lui lécha la main qui retomba sans avoir pu caresser l'animal. La jeune fille n'avait même plus assez de forces pour lever son coude. Soudain, il lui sembla entendre la voix du Caporal, mais c'était trop tard : elle avait perdu connaissance.

\- - - - -.

Quand l'Asiatique rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut de la douleur. Une douleur tellement intense qu'elle aurait voulu, rien qu'une seconde, mourir immédiatement. Elle chassa très rapidement cette idée –qui était, soyons franc, la plus stupide qu'elle n'ait jamais eue, elle le reconnu– et se redressa. Lourde erreur, ses muscles la rappelèrent illico à l'ordre. Elle souffla sous la douleur et se rallongea en grimaçant, ensuite elle prit conscience de sa position : la soldate était de retour près de la source où elle s'était lavée un peu plus tôt.

Elle tourna la tête du côté de l'eau, et remarqua deux chevaux, l'un plus joyeux –sans doute le sien– que l'autre, s'abreuver tranquillement au bord de l'eau. La nuit commençait à tomber, alors ils n'avaient plus à craindre de se faire attaquer par des titans, sachant que la seule chose qui leur permettait de survivre n'était pas de bouffer des humains, seul la lumière les faisait vivre. Mikasa se rappela de sa plaie au niveau de son ventre : elle avala sa salive avant de descendre son regard sur son ventre. A sa grande surprise, un tissu blanc avait été soigneusement attaché autour de la plaie qui semblait avoir arrêter de saigner… enfin, puisque le tissu était entièrement teinté d'un rouge sage, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en être sûre. Elle se rendit compte quelques secondes après qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un foulard, et pas de n'importe lequel : il s'agissait de celui de… de Livaï. _Livaï…_ justement, où était-il ?

La jeune femme se tourna de l'autre côté, et découvrit le Caporal, les bras croisés, adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre, apparemment endormi. Du moins, il avait l'air endormi, mais la soldate serait étonnée d'apprendre que ce soit vraiment le cas. Le fantôme d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, l'espace d'une seconde. Même endormi, il gardait toujours la même expression…

« Livaï. » l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Le Caporal ne battit même pas des cils, il ouvrit directement les yeux. Cependant, quelque chose frappa l'Asiatique : son expression avait changé. Il semblait inquiet, soulagé, en colère… il devait se sentir frustré, pour une raison ou une autre. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, et brisa le silence en essayant de se redresser sans succès.

« Vous m'avez encore sauvée, Ca– Livaï. »

Il sourit comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire auparavant : c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un vrai sourire, un sourire sincère et pas un petit sourire narquois comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Ses épaules étaient détendues, c'était la première fois qu'elle le sentait aussi… bien. Il lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, ce qui la fait tressaillir et grogner.

« Je ne suis pas assez gravement blessée à votre goût, _Caporal_ ? » Grogna-t-elle.

« C'est pour te punir de m'avoir désobéi, _Ackerman_.

\- _Mes excuses_. » Se moqua-t-elle. « Oh, et v– tu voulais me parler, Livaï ? »

Livaï redevint sérieux, et il détourna le regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à dire. Mikasa eut la drôle impression qu'il s'apprêtait à changer de sujet, qu'il allait sérieusement lui parler d'une chose tout à fait différente de celle dont il voulait lui parler au début. C'était étrange comment elle était capable de deviner ça… mais il n'était pas question qu'il se défi–

« Tu veux sans doute connaître la suite des opérations, après que tu te fasses bouffer par ce putain de titan. » Dit-il simplement.

« Je vous écoute. » répondit-elle machinalement.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser esquiver le sujet dont il voulait parler ultérieurement, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour le moment, car ce qu'il venait de lui proposer passait en priorité. Mais dans le fond, elle était sûrement un peu déçue. Déçue qu'il ne lui parle pas d'autres choses… Mais sa curiosité l'emporta, elle était vraiment inquiète pour ses amis.

 _Eren… Armin… j'espère que vous êtes vivants…_


	7. Chapter 6 : La suite des opérations

**_Bonjour les gens!_**

Et oui, je suis encore de retour ! La très bavarde Eolyn est dans la place~! Encore merci pour les reviews ! Je commence à croire que je mets à jour tellement vite que vous n'avez pas le temps de laisser un petit review à chaque fois... je suis désolée, mais j'ai la maladie de l'écriture, en ce moment x33 ! Je vous réponds maintenant, et même si vous n'êtes pas nombreux à laisser des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Oh, et puisque j'ai le virus de l'écriture, je vais sans doute commencer une autre fiction, peut-être un Crossover ? Je ne sais pas, mais je compte toujours rester sur du SnK pour le moment~. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je prends les requêtes :) ! MP ou review, je lis tout ! Bonne lecture~

 **Guest** (chapitre 5) **:** Aww merci, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! D'accord, j'essaierais de rendre l'univers plus sombre dans le prochain chapitre, car j'ai écris celui-ci trop tôt... tu me diras ce que tu en penses ;) ! Si c'est assez "dark", ou si c'est pas encore trop ça~

 **Eleonora :** Ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir de te lire ! Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu, à toi aussi x3 ! Merci encore pour cette explication détaillée, j'ai l'impression que tu vois tout au travers du texte ! Tu m'as fais rire avec ton "On t'aime! Enfin moi je t'aime pour tout le monde ok!". Ouaaah, j'espère qu'un jour tu retrouveras ta lucidité et ton équilibre psychique, par ce que... bah... c'est important d'être équilibré, non ._. ?

Merci de me suivre, de me lire et de m'encourager ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir!

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

Le texte m'appartient. _**Eoryn**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 6. SURVIVAL :**_ _ **La suite des opérations.**_

Livaï commença à expliquer à la jeune femme ce qu'il s'était passé sur un ton neutre. Apparemment, ce n'était pas les membres du bataillon d'exploration qui avaient descendu le titan qui avait mangé la soldate, mais bel et bien Eren, et il semblerait –en croyant les dires du Caporal et de l'état même du titan–, que Eren se serait acharné sur le cadavre pour récupérer Mikasa, l'aidant donc à en ressortir. Il était incontrôlable, il hurlait son nom, il pleurait. Le jeune Jaeger se serait transformé si les membres de l'escouade de Livaï ne s'étaient pas rués sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

\- - - - -.

 _« Mikasa ! » Hurla-t-il, se débattant de toutes ses forces. « Lâchez-moi ! Il faut l'aider ! Elle ne peut pas être morte… Mikasa !_

\- _Eren ! » Cria Petra en retour. « Arrête de te débattre… c'est… c'est trop tard, Eren… Mikasa est… Elle est déjà… »_

 _Eren se figea. Il ne pouvait pas le croire... L'Asiatique était le deuxième soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, elle n'avait aucune faiblesse, elle était si forte qu'elle pouvait tenir tête au Caporal Livaï… Elle ne pouvait pas juste mourir comme ça. Mikasa ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible. Eren ne dit plus rien, il ne se débattit plus non plus, juste les larmes coulaient. Silencieuses, mais présentes. Il fixait ce qu'il restait du titan, et se laissa entraîner par l'escouade. Ils avaient le Titan Féminin aux trousses, des compagnons mourraient dans son dos, mais il ne se retournait pas, et n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que disait l'escouade du Caporal Livaï._

 _« … il est en état de choc. » Dit Auruo. « Il ne–_

\- _Auruo ! » Répliqua Petra. « Sa sœur vient de se faire bouffer sous son nez, c'est normal qu'il soit choqué… laisse-le récupérer !_

\- _Mais on a pas le temps d'attendre ! On a un titan Shifter au cul… ! »_

 _Eren n'écouta pas la fin de sa phrase._ Mikasa… _Tout ce qu'il faisait, c'était se laisser guider par Livaï et son escouade jusqu'à ce que le Caporal donne un autre ordre. Ses camarades semblaient s'agiter, voir même_ paniquer.

 _« Caporal ! Donnez-nous un ordre ! » Hurla Auruo._

 _« Caporal ! » insista Petra. Livaï ne répondit que quelques secondes plus tard._

 _« Bouchez-vous les oreilles. »_

 _Il leva son arme et tira. Eren, bien qu'ayant entendu plutôt tardivement l'ordre du Caporal, réagit au même moment que ses camarades._ Une bombe sonore… ? _Par la suite, Eren comprit vaguement que le Caporal allait rejoindre Hanji, et que son équipe devait protéger Eren coûte que coûte. Depuis le début, Eren n'avait pas remarqué la moindre réaction chez le Caporal à propos de la mort de Mikasa, mais il ne le connaissait pas assez pour remarquer à quel point son expression était différente de celle qu'il arborait d'habitude…_

 _\- - - - -._

 _Les pas du Titan Féminin se firent plus distincts, plus puissants… elle était proche. Trop proche. Eren grogna, se tourna pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la forêt, ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêtait à se transformer lorsque la voix de Petra se fit entendre._

 _« EREN ! » Hurla-t-elle pour attirer son attention. « Ne fais pas ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on… On va s'occuper d'elle, d'accord ?_

\- _Mais… Petra, je ne peux pas vous–_

\- _Fais nous confiance ! Je t'en prie, Eren… »_

 _Il tourna la tête vers Auruo, qui lui adressa un sourire et hocha la tête. Eren hésita un long moment avant de décider de leur faire confiance. Petra le remercia sincèrement, puis ses camarades et elle-même passèrent en manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Eren était confiant. Il se sentait un peu mieux qu'il y a quelques minutes encore, lorsqu'il ne faisait que penser à la mort de Mikasa. Maintenant, il sentait qu'il pouvait se reposer sur les autres, qu'ils allaient l'épauler et qu'il allait les épauler en retour, il sentait qu'il avait fait le bon choix…_

 _Mais soudain, il se remit à douter. Et s'ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour vaincre le Titan Féminin ? Que se passerait-il ensuite ? Ils se feraient tous tuer. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas supporter cette idée. Et si…_ ** _Et s'il avait fait le mauvais choix ?_** _Eren se retourna, espérant sérieusement se tromper. Mais… il avait raison, le Titan féminin était trop fort pour eux._

 _Il assista impuissant à la mort de ses coéquipiers. Comme si la perte de Mikasa ne suffisait pas, il venait de perdre Petra, Auruo, Eld et Gunther… Eren hurla et n'hésita plus : il se transforma et se lança à la poursuite du Titan Féminin. Eren était fou de rage… et de tristesse._ _«_ Je le jure ! » _hurla-t-il mentalement. «_ Je jure de vous éradiquer, tous, jusqu'au dernier ! »

 _Eren se battait contre le titan depuis un moment déjà, il avait raté deux coups de poings, ce qui l'obligeait à attendre que ses mains se régénèrent avant de pouvoir frapper à nouveau. Soudain, le Titan Féminin leva les poings devant son visage, comme à l'entraînement qu'Eren, Armin et Mikasa avaient suivi. Puis ensuite, il –enfin « elle »– s'apprêta à exécuter une technique connue par une seule personne qu'Eren connaissait… L'homme Titan n'en revenait pas. La perte de Mikasa, de ses camarades, et maintenant_ ça _. Il perdit contenance et baissa sa garde._

 _«_ A– _» Commença-t-il, mais il fût coupé par le coup de pied du titan, un coup si puissant qu'il balaya sa tête._

 _Sous la douleur, il perdit connaissance, et le Titan féminin l'arracha à son corps de titan pour l'emmener avec elle. Elle l'enfourna dans sa bouche au moment où Livaï débarqua._

 _Dès qu'il vit le corps de Titan laissé par Eren, le trou dans sa nuque, mais surtout quand il la vit le manger, il s'élança derrière le Titan Féminin, bien décidé à lui faire payer. Il porta plusieurs coups au Titan, des coups puissants mais surtout d'une rapidité à couper le souffle. Plus il lui découpait les membres, plus le Titan ralentissait._

 _Au bout d'un moment de sueurs froides à découper la chair du titan à différents endroits, Livaï pu enfin atteindre la bouche : il découpa la mâchoire assez pour que le titan ne soit plus en mesure de la fermer. Il récupéra Eren, mais se blessa à la cheville en esquivant un coup désespéré de la géante. Après, la retraite fût ordonnée._

\- - - - -.

« Et je passe des détails… » Termina-t-il.

Mikasa n'en revenait pas. Autant de morts en quelques heures… La soldate savait bien que les expéditions se finissaient généralement en bain de sang, mais perdre des gens –des _camarades_ –, qu'elle _aimait_ , avec qui elle _se battait_ était autre chose… malheureusement.

« Et les autres ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Armin, Sacha, Connie, Jean… que sont-ils devenus ? Ils sont–

\- Les autres devaient s'assurer que les titans n'entrent pas dans la forêt. » Dit-il. « En d'autres thermes, ils vont bien... je suppose. »

Le jour se levait, ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit, mais l'Asiatique n'avait pas sommeil. Mikasa soupira, rassurée. _Petra, Auruo, Eld et Gunther sont morts…_ pensa-t-elle, en regardant Livaï qui, lui, ne la regardait plus. _J'imagine qu'il devait les voir un peu comme je vois Eren, comme sa famille…_ Le Caporal sembla sentir son regard, car il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Quoi ?

\- Livaï… » Hésita-t-elle. « Tu… Tu vas bien ?

\- … Pardon ? »

Il ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi elle lui posait cette question. Trop gênée pour argumenter, Mikasa… prit Livaï dans ses bras. Enfin, dans ses bras… ça ressemblait plus à une brève étreinte virile, car la soldate avait trop mal pour bouger les deux bras, alors elle avait attrapé le Nabot par la nuque et l'avait attiré jusqu'à son épaule. L'Asiatique était écarlate, elle avait chaud, alors elle desserra l'écharpe rouge qu'Eren lui avait enroulée autour du cou sans l'ôter. Jamais elle ne retirerait cette écharpe… jamais.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder, et il s'était raidit sous l'effet de surprise.

« Vous… Tu… Tu as dû beaucoup souffrir, Livaï… »

Il y eut, par la suite, un silence plutôt gênant. Puis, Mikasa sentit le Caporal se détendre lentement sur son épaule. Elle le sentit poser son front contre son cou, elle pouvait sentir son souffle calme et chaud contre sa peau…

« Gamine… » Souffla-t-il. « T'en fais pas pour moi, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

L'Asiatique ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et elle posa douloureusement sa main sur le haut du crâne du Caporal. La soldate se demanda d'où lui venait son soudain attachement au Caporal, qu'elle haïssait encore avant de se faire bouffer… elle haïssait le même homme qu'elle 'couvait' à présent, et qui était sur le point de s'endormir sur son épaule… C'était plutôt étrange. Mais ils ne purent pas profiter de cet instant bien longtemps, car une explosion suivit d'un rugissement furieux perça le silence qui les entourait. Elle se raidit.

« Ce rugissement… » Commença-t-elle. « Je le reconnais.

\- C'est Eren. » Termina le Caporal en se redressant calmement, puis tournant son visage vers la provenance du hurlement, affichant son expression habituelle. « Il est revenu nous chercher. »


	8. Chapter 7 : Sauvetage

**Bonjour les gens!**

Bon, aujourd'hui, je ne parle pas, je vous laisse profiter pleinement du chapitre ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Oh! Si! J'ai un petit review à répondre x3...

 **Eleonora :** Oh mon dieu! Ça me fait tellement plaisir d'avoir encore un review de ta part, toujours aussi détaillés et encore plus plaisant, pour le moment toujours positifs ! Si tu vois des fautes d'orthographe, je serais ravie de les corriger, donc tu peux (ou n'importe qui d'autre) m'envoyer un message pour me les signaler, je réglerais ça le plus rapidement possible, parce que je sais combien c'est dur et énervant de lire un texte avec des fautes d'orthographe... J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de ce chapitre ! :) On se revoit au prochain chapitre~!

 **Je voulais aussi remercier tous les lecteurs, qu'ils laissent des reviews ou pas, le simple fait que vous veniez me lire me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci beaucoup, prenez soin de vous et on se revoit au prochain chapitre~!**

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

Le texte m'appartient. **Eoryn**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 7. SURVIVAL :**_ ** _Sauvetage_**

Le Caporal se releva, frotta son pantalon pour en retirer la poussière puis siffla sa monture qui accourut presque immédiatement, et il la monta en moins de quelques secondes. Livaï se tourna vers la soldate en réfléchissant. L'Asiatique était coincée ici, elle n'était pas en état de monter, et s'il fallait qu'il la porte… les titans leur offriraient une mort certaine. Mais il lui semblait bien reconnaître le hurlement rageux du titan. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, c'était bel et bien Eren.

Mikasa avait aussi reconnu la 'voix' du titan, ses yeux s'arrondirent. Inquiète, elle reprit contenance et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Eren fait en dehors des murs ? » Chuchota-t-elle, levant son regard sur le Caporal. « C'est trop dangereux, il ne devrait pas faire ça… et si le Titan féminin revenait ? »

Le Caporal l'observa longtemps, la soldate finit par se sentir gênée et détourna le regard. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il n'y avait pas d'hésitation possible, le hurlement qu'ils avaient entendu provenait bien de la gorge d'Eren, sous sa forme de titan. Pourquoi prenait-il le risque de sortir des murs juste pour sauver ce… ce… sauver Livaï ? Peut-être qu'elle avait juste rêvé… mais un deuxième hurlement lui confirma que le titan Shifter auquel elle pensait était bien là dehors, à quelques centaines de mètres de la forêt aux arbres géants dans laquelle le Caporal et elle-même se cachaient. Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité brisa le silence.

« Je vais m'approcher de Jeager pour voir ce qu'il peut faire pour nous sortir de là. » Dit-il, regardant la soldate droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux effrayant. « Ne meurs pas. C'est un ordre. »

Mikasa leva à nouveau les yeux vers Livaï, et pu distinguer une once d'inquiétude dans son regard. En fait, c'était la deuxième fois que la soldate pouvait aussi bien lire ses émotions : inquiétude, hésitation… _peur_. Il avait peur de perdre _encore une fois_ quelqu'un auquel il s'était attaché. L'Asiatique esquissa un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et dit :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Caporal. Je suis forte, je saurais échapper à un titan même dans un état aussi critique. Je ne mourrais pas. »

En vérité, la soldate mentait. Elle était absolument certaine que si un titan montrait le bout de son nez, elle ne serait même pas en mesure de se lever pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Livaï ne semblait pas croire un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire non plus, il était loin d'être dupe. Cependant, dans un soupir énervé, il talonna sa monture et partit en direction d'Eren.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, la soldate sentit la tension monter en flèche. Elle se tourna vers sa monture qu'elle rappela à l'ordre près d'elle, au cas où il lui faudrait monter en vitesse, même si c'était certainement tout à fait inutile. Elle ne pourrait pas fuir. La monture de la soldate n'avait pas l'air trop stressée, car elle s'allongea simplement autour de sa maîtresse et arracha de l'herbe. La soldate soupira et serra les dents. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait.

\- - - - -.

Cela faisait bien quinze minutes que Mikasa était assise, se tournant et se retournant pour surveiller tous les côtés à la fois. Pas l'ombre d'un seul déviant, mais l'ambiance était lourde, comme si… comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un l'observait, attendant patiemment qu'il se passe quelque chose pour surgir... Il faisait aussi sombre, beaucoup plus sombre qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Mikasa aperçut une masse noire, sortie de derrière un tronc d'arbre, se déplacer à une vitesse inhumaine pour atteindre un autre tronc. Son cheval leva brutalement la tête, elle le sentit frémir comme il frémissait quand la soldate était proche d'un titan… _Attendez. Les titans ne peuvent pas grimper aux arbres…_ _si ?_ La soldate entendit un craquement lugubre, juste au dessus de sa tête. La soldate savait se contrôler, mais récemment, elle n'avait plus autant de contrôle sur elle-même… un bruit qui l'effraya. La soldate leva doucement la tête, et vit la même forme noire, perchée sur une branche à une bonne dizaine de mètres d'elle. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer clairement sa forme et la vue de Mikasa était rendue floue par la douleur, mais la soldate savait _clairement_ que c'était elle que… la _chose_ regardait, car non, ce n'était définitivement pas un titan.

La forme sombre la regardait, et elle pouvait qualifier son regard de… curieux, comme si la chose la détaillait du regard, évaluait sa puissance, voyait si elle représentait une menace ou non. Oui, c'était bizarre, sans doute qu'elle rêvait éveillée, que c'était une sorte de mirage dû à la douleur… ou peut-être qu'elle ne voyait rien, peut-être était-ce juste la tension qui lui montait au cerveau… mais la chose lui paraissait si réelle que ça la faisait douter. La chose ne bougeait pas, mais elle était sûre et certaine qu'elle l'évaluait. N'osant pas faire un seul mouvement, elle restait là, à observer le _chose_ l'observer.

Soudain, la soldate entendit des pas. Des pas lourds et rapides. La jeune Ackerman se retourna, et aperçut… Livaï, Hanji et Erwin, suivis de près par le titan Renégat, alias… Eren. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la soldate, ils s'activèrent autour d'elle. La soldate leva la tête vers la branche… mais n'y vit rien, cela devait effectivement être un mirage. Hanji commença à lui poser des questions à n'en plus finir, mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, elle avait le regard fixé sur Eren qui, devant elle, s'était agenouillé pour la voir de plus près. Le titan Renégat était figé, les yeux écarquillés, et l'Asiatique fut persuadée qu'au fond de la nuque du titan, Eren était au moins tout aussi chamboulé qu'elle.

Erwin parlait à Livaï, et Hanji posait des questions à la soldate pendant qu'elle retirait le foulard autour de son ventre. Aussitôt enlevé, la femme aux lunettes lâcha un « OooOh » surpris, dégoûté ou compatissant –la soldate ne savait pas vraiment comment l'interpréter– avant de grimacer et de remettre doucement le bandage. Quand la jeune Ackerman se décida à écouter et répondre à ses questions, Hanji souffla doucement.

« Commençons par le début... Comment as-tu fais pour rester en vie après avoir été mangée par un titan, Mikasa ?

\- Le déviant m'a gobée. » Commença Mikasa. « Il ne m'a pas coupé un bras ou une jambe, donc je n'étais pas handicapée par un quelconque membre en moins. J'ai découpé toutes les couches de peau depuis l'intérieur de l'estomac du titan, et quand j'ai réussi à ressortir… »

Erwin et Livaï suspendirent leur discussion et tournèrent la tête vers la soldate pour l'écouter. Evidemment, ce que l'Asiatique avait fait relevait de l'exploit pur et dur –voire même du miracle–, et si ça n'avait pas été elle… et bien, on aurait sans doute rit d'elle, mais vu son état actuel, il n'était pas bien dur de la croire.

« … la retraite avait déjà été ordonnée, » Continua-t-elle, « et vous étiez beaucoup trop loin pour que je puisse espérer vous rejoindre, même si j'avais ma monture et que j'étais en état de la monter. Puis j'ai aperçu Li– le Caporal, il était plus proche que vous, alors je… je l'ai appelé, et j'ai rappelé ma monture qui, heureusement, a une bonne ouïe… mais j'ignore complètement comment je me suis fait autant de blessures. »

Mikasa gratta l'oreille du cheval en guise de remerciements, et sa monture lui lécha gentiment la joue, puis la jeune femme sentit ses yeux devenir lourds. La soldate se laissa aller sur sa monture, ce qui sembla alerter les soldats.

« OK OK OK. » Dit Hanji en levant son regard vers Erwin, apparemment inquiète. « Je suppose que je pourrais te poser des questions quand on sera rentrés, Mikasa…

\- C'est la meilleure solution. » Acquiesça Erwin en se dirigeant vers sa monture, lui aussi plus ou moins inquiet.

« Erwin. » l'interpella Livaï. « Je ramène sa monture.

\- Bien. » Répondit Erwin, avant de se retourner vers Eren. « Eren ? »

Le titan hocha la tête et attendit que Livaï ait écarté la monture pour prendre Mikasa. La soldate se redressa difficilement, puis essaya de se lever, mais Livaï l'en empêcha en l'attrapant par l'avant bras. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui murmura :

« N'en fais pas trop, Ackerman. Laisse-toi faire, et t'as pas intérêt à crever en route.

\- Oui, Monsieur. » Répondit-elle.

Livaï la lâcha, toujours en la regardant, puis s'écarta avec le cheval de la jeune Asiatique pour monter sa propre monture. L'Asiatique se tourna vers Eren, qui s'apprêtait à l'attraper, sous le regard tendu des trois soldats, et l'aura absolument effrayante de Livaï. Ils auraient pu choisir une autre manière de procéder, mais ils n'avaient pas assez de temps… _Mikasa n'avait pas assez de temps_. La soldate regarda Eren : elle le sentait terriblement tendu et effrayé. Il ne voulait pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais elle n'avait pas peur, puisque c'était Eren.

Elle lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, il la souleva du sol et la posa doucement sur son épaule. Mikasa s'accrocha aux cheveux d'Eren, et se rendit compte qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil. La soldate souriait toujours, elle posa une main sur l'oreille du titan et lui dit :

« Je suis vraiment heureuse… que tu ne sois pas… »

Elle n'eut pas la force de terminer sa phrase. La soldate enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux d'Eren pour que personne ne voie les larmes qu'elle laissait couler, encore une fois. Ce n'étaient que deux petites larmes solitaires, des larmes de soulagement. Mais elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir… de _les_ revoir. Elle entendit un grognement gentil avant que le titan ne se mette en route.

\- - - - -.

La soldate ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point ils étaient loin des murs. En fait, ils n'étaient pas si loin, mais sa douleur au ventre changeait la donne, et, avec ses forces très fortement amoindries, elle n'aurait même pas la force de s'accrocher jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les portes. Heureusement, Eren avait mis sa main derrière elle depuis le début pour l'empêcher de tomber, et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir toujours… inutile. Erwin, Hanji et Livaï s'activaient pour dégager le passage, Eren courait pour ne pas perdre de temps et elle se contentait de regarder… elle détestait ça, mais la soldate n'avait pas d'autres choix que de les laisser faire.

Enfin, les soldats et le titan Renégat arrivèrent devant la porte. Eren saisit une nouvelle fois Mikasa et la posa doucement au sol. Hanji et Livaï descendirent de leurs montures, Hanji sortit Eren du corps du titan, et Livaï porta Mikasa dans ses bras. Cette dernière rougit et tira sur son écharpe.

« C-Caporal Livaï… Qu'est-ce que vous–

\- Je t'ai dis de te laisser faire. » répondit-il sans ciller. « Gamine.

\- O-Oui, Monsieur. »

Hanji installa Eren sur le cheval de Mikasa et Erwin récupéra la monture de Livaï, tendit que le Caporal marchait tranquillement, comme si le fait qu'il portait la soldate était parfaitement normal. Et quand ils passèrent la porte, la soldate eut le malheur d'apercevoir la quasi-totalité des membres des bataillons d'explorations…

Que c'était gênant, oh que c'était gênant…


	9. Chapter 8 : Enfermée

**Bonjour les gens!**

Me voilà de retour avec la suite de SURVIVAL que je viens à peine de finir d'écrire (3H d'intense écriture ! _... et de grignotage par ci par là_ ). Merci encore pour les reviews qui font toujours autant plaisir ! Je vous réponds de suite... bonne lecture !

 **Eleonora :** Aah c'est vrai ! Les inscriptions sur ce site sont difficiles... rien que pour me souvenir du mot de passe, je pleure ;_;. J'espère que tu arriveras quand même à t'inscrire... _un jour ou l'autre... *snif*._ J'y ai pensé, à faire le PDV d'Eren, mais... je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait ._. J'avais sans doute peur de galérer à l'écrire, quand bien même je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent, j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à le retranscrire correctement... mais, il est possible que j'effectues quelques petites modifications pour éventuellement ajouter le PDV d'Eren un de ces quatre ;). Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup quand il dit "gamine"! C'est pour ça que j'essaie de le placer souvent, puisque je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre comme... _familiarités_ sinon. Dans les textes anglais, ça marche bien pourtant : "Shitty-Glasses" pour Hanji, "How the hell are you ?" etc, mais les traductions françaises ne sont pas tout le temps à la hauteur... Côté ressemblance, c'est aussi ce que je voulais faire transparaître : l'un _abîmé, "expérimenté"_ pour avoir perdu autant d'êtres chers et l'autre plus _jeune,_ dans le sens _moins "expérimentée"._ Oui, le passage Livaï/Caporal fait un froid, hein ? Ça m'a fait la même chose... Ohoho, j'essaie toujours de mettre un peu d'humour dans mes textes pour les rendre plus légers, mais en général je ne me rends pas compte que certains passage sont drôles ! Par exemple, le "En vérité, la soldate mentait" était pensé :3 (super exemple de trucs-impensés-mais-terriblement-drôles n'est-ce pas?) YAAH! JE FONCE VERS LE NORD! *cherche sa boussole* ... c'est où, le nord ? ;-; _Just kiddin'_... j'espère que la suite te plaira!

Par contre je vous préviens, je maltraite Mikasa une dernière fois, mais c'est pour la bonne cause! Allez je ferme ma grande bouche :33...

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

Le texte m'appartient. _**Eoryn**_

* * *

 ** _CHAPTER 8. SURVIVAL :_** _ **Enfermée**_

La soldate se réveilla dans un lit, sûrement celui de sa chambre, où elle avait dû être soignée directement. Mikasa avait un sentiment bizarre… elle ne sentait plus ses muscles. Aucune douleur, aucun ressentit… elle ne sentait pas les draps qui la réchauffaient. Elle tourna son regard sur la seule chose qu'elle ressentait : une vague once de chaleur enveloppant sa main droite. L'Asiatique cacha bien sa surprise.

Eren était vautré sur le côté du lit et tenait fermement la main de Mikasa. La soldate remarqua qu'il avait des cernes : l'homme titan n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir récemment, ce qui l'inquiétait. Elle aurait serré sa main plus fort si elle l'avait pu, mais ses forces semblaient littéralement anéanties. Ça suffit à lui faire ouvrir un œil.

« Mmh… Mikasa ? Tu es réveillée ?

\- Eren… »

Quand il se redressa, Mikasa remarqua aussi qu'il avait les yeux légèrement gonflés et cernés de noir. _Bon sang… Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Eren ?!_ La jeune Ackerman ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait l'air aussi… _soulagé_. Être dans cet état parce qu'ils avaient récupéré le Caporal était un peu excessif… et Mikasa pensait que tout ce qu'elle faisait pour Eren l'agaçait ou alors le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

Eren prit la main de la soldate entre les deux siennes, la serra plus fort, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était réelle, et se remis à pleurer, silencieusement, au plus grand désarrois –cette fois-ci légèrement plus visible– de l'Asiatique.

« Franchement, Mikasa… » Commença-t-il, la tête baissée et les yeux fermés de manière à ce que la soldate ne puisse pas voir la détresse dans ses yeux. « Tu m'as fais tellement peur… j'ai cru que tu étais… quand ce titan t'as gobé. Et après aussi, quand tu as… »

La soldate aurait voulu serrer sa main, et utiliser l'autre pour lui caresser gentiment les cheveux, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle était comme paralysée… et ça l'énervait très profondément. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger librement, elle concentra les quelques forces qu'elle avait récupérées dans sa main droite, et elle serra un peu plus la main d'Eren qui leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Eren, je… je vais bien… » Réussit-elle à articuler.

La soldate voulait lui demander ce qu'il entendait par « et après », mais elle n'avait pas la force de continuer sa phrase. Elle réussit à esquisser un sourire fantomatique quand il entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et lui fit le sourire le plus éclatant qu'il ne lui ait jamais fait auparavant. La soldate sentit son sang lui monter aux joues quand une voix perça le silence.

« Oï, qu'est-ce que tu fous, Eren ? » Lâcha glacialement le Caporal.

« Liiiiiiiiivaï ! » Grogna Hanji en lui tapant sans retenue le dos. « Pourquoi faut-il que tu interviennes toujours au moment où les choses commencent enfin à devenir intéressantes ?!

\- Allons allons, nous avons une blessée grave, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle veuille vous voir vous battre devant elle. » Les calma Erwin.

Eren rougit légèrement, gêné et retira sa main quelques instants avant de la reposer, doucement, sur celle de la soldate. _Juste la reposer, hein. Eren est timide... et sans doute effrayé._ Livaï, Hanji et Erwin s'approchèrent du lit de la blessée. Livaï s'adossa à un mur, Hanji s'approcha de Mikasa et lui saisit le bras gauche tandis que Erwin campait sur ses deux pieds, bien droit. La soldate se demandait comment elle n'avait pu ne pas remarquer l'aura aussi sombre de Livaï plus tôt. Il semblait d'une humeur massacrante… et elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir mal à l'aise : Eren s'était raidi et avait pâli. Mikasa leva lentement son regard sur Hanji qui manipulait son bras : elle avait un air sérieux inhabituel, ce qui troubla la soldate.

« Hanji… qu'est-ce que… vous faites ?

\- Ça ne te fait pas mal, quand je bouge ton bras ? » Demanda ladite Hanji.

« Non. » Répondit formellement la blessée.

« Rassure-moi : tu sens au moins que ton bras bouge, hein ?

\- Non.

\- Même pas un peu ?! » S'écria Hanji, se tournant vers elle, incrédule.

« Même pas un peu. » Confirma Mikasa, fronçant les sourcils devant son air grave.

« Oh non non non ! C'est vraiment pas bon ! Et si je fais ça… ? »

La femme reconnue comme une folle furieuse prit le risque d'appuyer au niveau de son ventre, là où devait trôner plusieurs points de suture. Mikasa ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais quand elle secoua la tête, Hanji lâcha le bras de Mikasa et plaqua ses deux mains sur le haut de son crâne. Avec une expression paniquée, elle se mit à sauter sur ses deux pieds. Cette scène rappela à Eren le moment où les titans qu'avait capturé Hanji étaient mystérieusement morts pendant la nuit. Erwin fronça les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il, Hanji ? » Demanda-t-il, tandis que Livaï observait Mikasa.

\- C'est pas bon ! C'est pas booon !

\- Explique-toi, lunettes de merde ! » S'énerva Livaï.

« La dose de « calmants » qu'on lui a administré était trop forte pour ses blessures, ce qui a endormi la totalité des muscles de son corps ! Ah, à ce stade, on peut carrément parler de paralysie… aaah ! Je suis désolée, Mikasa ! Tellement désolée ! »

Erwin ferma les yeux en soupirant, l'aura de Livaï s'assombrit encore –la soldate ne pensait pas ça possible– et Eren fixa Hanji, les yeux grands ouverts.

« H-Hanji… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Articula Eren.

« Tu veux dire la dose de calmants que **TU** lui as administré, hein, lunettes de merde ? Il va falloir assumer, maintenant. » Psalmodia hargneusement Livaï.

« Hanji, est-ce que nous avons la quelconque possibilité d'annuler les effets ? » Demanda Erwin avec son sérieux habituel.

« Nooon ! » Hurla-t-elle, tombant dramatiquement à genoux. « J'ai pas l'habitude de faire des expériences sur les humains, moi… les titans sont bien p–

\- On te demande pas d'exprimer ta _passion_ pour les titans, » grogna Livaï. « mais de rattraper ta connerie, lunettes de merde. »

Mikasa ne comprenait pas. La dose de calmants ? Quelle dose de calmants ? Pourquoi lui en avoir administré ? Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'on lui ait administré quoi que ce soit… mais en y repensant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne se souvenait de pas grand-chose des événements récents.

Après avoir passé les portes, elle se souvenait que beaucoup de membres des bataillons d'exploration étaient présents, ils faisaient un salut strict et, la tête droite, ils avaient dit tous en même temps :

« Bon retour, Caporal Livaï ! »

Ils avaient tous eut une expression plus ou moins semblable quand ils virent que Livaï portait la soldate, le deuxième soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité, qu'ils croyaient tous morte. La soldate était horriblement gênée, puis… elle sentit le foulard du Caporal attaché à sa plaie ouverte au niveau de son ventre glisser doucement. Mikasa ne s'en souciât pas, de toute manière elle allait recevoir des soins alors ce n'était pas la peine de gaspiller ses forces à le rattacher, Livaï le récupérerait de toute manière.

Ce n'était pas comme si sa plaie allait s'infecter en dix secondes.

C'est ce que la soldate pensait. D'une manière, elle avait raison... _mais pas pour ce cas-là._

C'est tout ce dont elle se souvient. Eren serra encore un peu la main de Mikasa, elle tourna son regard vers lui. Il la regardait, sincèrement inquiet.

« Quand le foulard a glissé, » chuchota-t-il à la soldate pendant que Hanji débattait avec Erwin et Livaï, « la plaie s'est infectée en quelques secondes, c'est ce que m'a expliqué Erwin. Ensuite, tu t'es d'abord raidie, puis ensuite totalement figée sous la douleur, et tu t'es mise à hurler. Le Caporal t'as déposée au sol –il n'avait pas l'air très... _à l'aise_ –, Hanji a sauté de son cheval pour voir comment tu allais. J'étais inconscient à ce moment, mais tes hurlements étaient tellement forts et désespérés qu'ils m'ont réveillés en sursaut, et Erwin m'a calmé et m'a expliqué la situation. Mikasa, tu avais l'air d'agoniser… ( _Eren s'assombrit.)_ Alors Hanji a dû paniquer. Elle a envoyé Sacha lui chercher des calmants, et elle t'a administré une dose "suffisante pour endormir un titan". »

Maintenant qu'elle avait compris la situation, c'était Eren qui l'inquiétait. Mikasa sourit faiblement et entrelaça doucement ses doigts avec les siens. Elle détestait le voir aussi inquiet, avec cet air torturé. Il serra les dents, et il fronça les sourcils, une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude se lisant dans son regard quand il serra sa main dans la sienne. _Eren… à quel point souffres-tu ?_

« Eren… » Murmura la soldate. « Je vais bien… Ne fais pas cette tête, Eren. Je… s'il-te-plaît.

\- Mi-Mikasa… je… je suis désolé… » Répondit-il, retenant cette fois-ci bien les larmes de couler.

Mikasa l'attira gentiment à elle, et Eren posa sa tête sur son épaule, gêné, le souffle saccadé. Hanji, Erwin et Livaï les considéraient en silence pendant quelques secondes, Erwin ne bougea pas mais Livaï détourna le regard avec un 'tch' agacé. Hanji regardait la soldate avec sollicitude.

« Il semblerait que tu retrouves tes forces assez rapidement, en fin de compte. » Dit-elle. « Je n'ai aucun moyen d'annuler les effets et même si je le pouvais, je risquerais de faire revenir la douleur de causée par tes plaies. Tu vas être plus ou moins paralysée pendant quelques jours, ça ne devrait pas être long, si on prend en compte l'habilité avec laquelle tu arrives à surmonter l'effet des calmants. »

Mikasa hocha la tête et attendit les instructions suivantes. Eren ne bougeait plus à côté d'elle, son souffle était si calme que la soldate ne serait pas étonnée qu'il se soit endormi. Erwin s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je suppose qu'il serait temps de te laisser te reposer, Ackerman.

\- On laisse Livaï t'expliquer la suite. » continua Hanji en entraînant Erwin, un petit sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

\- Oï, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! » Répliqua le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité.

« Bon couraaage~ ! » Termina-t-elle, fermant la porte –à clef– derrière elle.

« Lunettes de merde ! »

Mikasa se demandait si elle aurait pu aussi mal tomber : la soldate était enfermée, seule, avec Eren et Livaï. _Ça promet._


	10. Chapter 9 : L'étrange idée de Hanji

**_Bonjour les gens!_**

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Encore une fois, ça me fait tellement plaisir... Je m'excuse si ce chapitre a mis du temps à sortir, mais l'inspiration s'est clairement fait désirer dernièrement. Il est possible que j'apporte quelques petites modifications au chapitre, un jour ou deux après sa publication. Voilà, bonne lecture!

 **Je m'excuse une deuxième fois, mais je ne pourrais plus répondre sur les chapitres, tout simplement parce que... bah... Je trouve que ça n'a pas vraiment sa place ici, et je mets beaucoup de temps à répondre (je réfléchis à ce que je dis! ...Mdr.) donc je vous répondrais directement par message, si vous avez un compte. Si vous n'en avez pas, eh bien... sachez que je lis tous les reviews et que je les apprécie tous ! Dans ce cas, si vous avez vraiment des questions, je répondrais dans le texte.**

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

Le texte m'appartient. _ **Eoryn**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 9. SURVIVAL :**_ _ **L'étrange idée de Hanji**_

Livaï soupira, tira sa chaise près de la soldate et du garçon-titan endormi et s'assit. Mikasa tourna doucement la tête de son côté, s'assurant de garder les épaules droites pour ne pas qu'Eren se cogne. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, il fit de même. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes qui étaient en fait des siècles –aux yeux de l'Asiatique évidemment. Elle aurait pu se montrer plus amicale, engager la conversation, parler de titans, d'entraînement voire même de… ménage, si elle tombait à court d'idée, sauf que la soldate n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Pas maintenant. Pas avec Eren auprès d'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas lui dire ce dont elle voudrait lui faire part... La soldate n'eut pas à se torturer l'esprit plus longtemps, car Livaï brisa le silence :

« … Tu ne sens vraiment plus rien ? » Demanda-t-il sans détourner son regard des yeux de la jeune femme.

« Rien, » répondit-elle, imperturbable. « sauf peut-être au niveau de la main droite. Cela ne m'inquiète pas, je vais finir par guérir tôt ou tard.

\- Ne prends pas ça à la légère, gamine ! » Tonna Livaï.

Les yeux de la soldate s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle n'avait jamais entendu le Caporal parler d'une voix aussi grave, aussi puissante, aussi… aussi inquiète. Il attrapa le poignet de la pauvre blessée, le serra et leva son regard sur le visage de la soldate. Mikasa n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il avait l'air de serrer son poignet plutôt fort. Trop fort : la peau commençait à prendre une teinte inquiétante, mais la soldate ne sentait définitivement rien.

« Caporal. » dit-elle d'un air détaché. « Vous devriez lâcher mon poignet. Je vous en voudrais pendant très longtemps si vous le cassiez juste pour voir si je me tordrais de douleur ou pas.

\- Mikasa. » Murmura-t-il.

Entendre son prénom ainsi prononcé la fit inconsciemment frémir. La soldate ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui la fit réagir de la sorte. Peut-être parce que le Caporal venait de l'appeler par son prénom ? Peut-être parce qu'il venait de lui saisir la main ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher son inquiétude ? _Peut-être était-ce aussi à cause de l'impression de chaleur que ses doigts dégageaient ?_

Il la regardait, et son regard lui fit bien comprendre :

 ** _« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. »_**

La soldate se sentit défaillir.

Livaï se leva, s'approcha d'Eren. Il le saisit en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, et glissa sa chaise sous le jeune homme et l'adossa contre ladite chaise. Ensuite, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité se tourna vers l'Asiatique, l'attrapa par le menton pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Si tu ne ressens vraiment rien… » Dit-il. « … alors je vais faire en sorte de soigner ça. »

Mikasa ne comprit pas ce qu'il entendait par « _soigner ça_ » mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Le sourire démoniaque qu'afficha Livaï par la suite ne fût pas pour la rassurer.

\- - - - -.

« LIVAAAAAÏ ! » Hurla dramatiquement Hanji. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?!

\- Tais-toi, lunettes de merde. » Répondit-il avec un regard assassin. « Tu me déconcentres. Oï, Ackerman ! Tu ralentis, là. »

Hanji regarda la scène avec désolation. Le pauvre Eren était à quatre pattes, au sol, avec Livaï assis sur son dos. Ce dernier sirotait du thé tout en regardant sévèrement Mikasa qui exerçait toute sorte d'entraînements. Là, elle les sentait, ses muscles… mais le Chibi l'énervait tellement ! Quand elle ralentissait le mouvement à cause d'une plaie un peu trop douloureuse, il la rabaissait à coup de :

 _« Quoi, tu vas t'arrêter là ? C'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à me botter le cul, gamine. »_

Et dès qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase, la soldate voyait rouge et se remettait à travailler. Comment osait-il traiter Eren de la sorte ?! Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais elle n'était pas en état de travailler autant –voire plus– que « d'habitude ». Elle remercia intérieurement Hanji d'avoir débarqué.

L'adepte des titans s'approcha de Livaï à pas lourds, énervés et bruyants. Mikasa ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'Erwin était là, lui aussi, campé sur ses deux pieds comme à son habitude. Hanji attrapa Livaï par les aisselles, le souleva littéralement de terre et le reposa, sur ses deux pieds, juste devant Erwin.

« **BAS LES PATTES !** Je m'occuperais mieux d'eux que toi ! » Hurla-t-elle en claquant la porte, avant que le Caporal ne puisse réagir.

Hanji se tourna vers Eren qui, instinctivement, se redressa et salua la « scientifique ». Elle rit quelques secondes avant de balayer son salut du revers de la main et d'entamer une conversation sans doute sur la transformation d'Eren. Mikasa ne les écoutait pas. Elle était allongée sur le sol froid, à plat ventre, vannée mais pouvant à nouveau utiliser tous ses muscles, ou presque.

« Je suppose que je devrais le remercier… après tout. » Murmura-t-elle.

\- Mikasa. » Parla une voix à côté d'elle.

La soldate tourna lentement sa tête vers Hanji. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue approcher, comme elle n'avait pas entendu Eren s'éloigner non plus. La porte était ouverte cette fois, et l'Asiatique aperçut Erwin, Livaï et Eren en grande conversation. Erwin semblait aussi calme qu'à son habitude, Eren ne semblait pas à l'aise à côté de Livaï... ce qui était compréhensible. Ce dernier avait le regard fixé devant lui, sans doute sur Hanji ou sur elle, et –oh mon dieu, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avoir un regard aussi meurtrier. La soldate frissonna avant de reporter son attention sur Hanji qui soupirait :

« Mon dieu, ce gnome va vraiment finir par te tuer… » Grogna-t-elle. « Tu peux te lever ?

\- … Oui. » Répondit Mikasa, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il t'as fais faire plusieurs séries d'abdos ? » Demanda l'amoureuse des titans en l'aidant à se relever.

« … Pas seulement.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est sa manière de prouver qu'il s'inquiète mais… Je vais le tuer. » Termina-t-elle avec un sourire psychopathe et une aura meurtrière qui indiquait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

« Vous ne devriez pas. » S'opposa l'Asiatique.

« Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Hanji.

Voilà qu'elle défendait Nabot. _Merde, une excuse…_

« Ce serait une grande perte pour l'humanité. » Dit-elle finalement.

« … Pourquoi faut-il que ce nain soit aussi fort ? » Grogna Hanji tout haut, en poussant Mikasa vers la porte. « Et dire qu'il n'a même pas profité d'être enfermé avec une beauté pareille… J'vous jure, ce nabot… »

La soldate se demandait ce qu'elle marmonnait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser de questions que Hanji avait rejoint Erwin, Livaï et Eren. L'Asiatique s'approcha à son tour, son regard vaguant naturellement entre le Caporal et son frère adoptif.

La scientifique parlait haut et fort, en faisant des gestes à la fois hilarants et effrayants. Elle semblait apparemment avoir eu une illumination, mais vu les têtes stupéfaites de ses interlocuteurs, ça devait être quelque chose de vraiment déplacé. La soldate avait beau essayer de se concentrer pour suivre la conversation, la folle furieuse parlait trop vite et elle était trop fatiguée pour pouvoir décrypter chaque phrase qu'elle formulait.

Mikasa posa son regard sur Eren. La conversation avait l'air de le passionner, parce qu'il était anormalement joyeux et agité. La soldate haussa un sourcil, et détourna le regard vers Erwin. Sérieux et calme comme toujours, lui aussi avait pourtant l'air intéressé par la proposition de Hanji. Enfin, l'Asiatique posa son regard sur Livaï. _Incroyable._ Même lui avait l'air intéressé –même si ce n'était clairement pas visible–.

L'ambiance s'était détendue. L'ambiance s'était détendue grâce à une proposition de Hanji. _Que Dieu me protège_ , pensa sincèrement la soldate.

Soudain, la folle furieuse pivota sur ses talons, marcha d'un pas décidé vers Mikasa pour lui saisir les poignets, les yeux brillants.

« Mikaaaasaaaa… » Dit-elle.

Ladite Mikasa eut un mouvement de recul, leva les yeux en espérant avoir des explications de quelqu'un : Eren lui souriait de toutes ses dents, Erwin esquissait lui aussi un petit sourire et Livaï restait neutre, son aura maléfique avait totalement disparu. L'Asiatique reposa vivement son regard sur Hanji. La scientifique l'observait sérieusement.

« Je te le jure, Mikasa… » Commença-t-elle. « Livaï craquera ! IL CRAQUERA ! »

Dans une pose de victoire ridicule, elle entraîna Mikasa. _Que Dieu –qu'il existe ou pas– me protège,_ pensa-t-elle à nouveau.


	11. Chapter 10 : Les cours de danse

**Bonjour les gens~**

Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, chères lectrices (et bonjour aux éventuels lecteurs, ha ha), mais j'ai réédité tous mes chapitres, parce que la façon dont j'avais disposé les dialogues n'était pas bonne. Bon, après, j'ai aussi essayé de rendre mes chapitres plus longs, donc j'ai peut-être rajouté quelques scènes par-ci par-là avant de passer au chapitre suivant. Des scènes qu'il n'y avait pas avant évidemment, et qui étaient sensées être pour le chapitre d'après.

Comme ça, dans ce chapitre, il y a environ 5% de nouveau contenu, ou un truc comme ça, pour vous aider à patienter pour le prochain chapitre~. Le prochain chapitre sera sur le bal, et ce sera sans doute le dernier... je ne sais pas. Dites-moi dans les reviews, tiens, si vous préférez que l'aventure se termine au chapitre du bal, ou que je continue un peu après...

Voilà mon plan : si on s'arrête au bal, eh bien... on s'arrêtera au bal, avec une happy end (on espère, mais c'est ce qui est prévu) : je ne peux pas vous en dire plus sans risquer de spoiler le contenu du prochain chapitre, alors que je me tais~.

Sinon, on peut continuer l'aventure, et je me débrouille pour faire en sorte que Livaï et Mikasa se retrouvent encore dans une situation critique (de survie, sinon il faudrait que je renomme la fiction... ha ha) en dehors des murs, sans pour autant être seuls tous les deux tout le temps (pourquoi pas ne pas inclure un autre cadet ? Ou même un gradé ? Qu'est-ce que vous me conseillez ?)

 **Voili voilou, je crois que j'ai tout dit. Sur ce, désolée de l'attente interminable, et les reviews, favs et follows sont toujours les bienvenus !**

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

Le texte m'appartient. _**Eoryn**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10. Les cours de danse**

« Hanji… d'où tu sors cette chose inutile ? » Marmonna Mikasa.

« Inutile ? INUTILE ?! » Répéta Hanji, profondément choquée. « Mikasa, une robe n'est jamais, jamais, **JA-MAIS** inutile ! Et puis regarde comment elle te va ! Tu as l'air d'une vraie femme, là-dedans, et pas d'un soldat superpuissant qui découpe des titans à longueur de journée. »

Mikasa soupira. La vérité sur l'idée de Hanji qui avait enchanté les garçons était qu'elle avait l'intention d'organiser un bal masqué, auquel tous les soldats de toutes les factions seraient invités. Cela leur permettrait de s'amuser et de se détendre, avait-elle expliqué. A vrai dire, la soldate était plutôt d'accord avec les garçons, tout le monde aurait l'occasion de se distraire un minimum. Mais, bon sang… d'où elle sortait toutes ces robes ?! La soldate elle-même ignorait qu'on pouvait en fabriquer d'aussi belles et confortables.

La robe que Hanji lui avait fait enfiler était entièrement faite de soies de différentes teintes de rouge : elle moulait toutes ses formes et lui donnait même l'impression d'être plus fine, plus féminine –elle l'était, c'était sûr, mais elle avait l'impression que ce corps n'était pas le sien. D'un rouge plutôt vif au niveau bustier, elle prenait des teintes plus foncées à partir des genoux jusqu'aux pieds. L'amoureuse des titans avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour réussir à la faire retirer l'écharpe d'Eren.

Encore le nez dans son armoire, Hanji annonça en se retournant, une étrange écharpe dans les mains.

« J'ai appelé ce genre de robe 'Sirène'. Tu portes une robe Sirène, ça sonne bien, non ? Tu sais ce qu'est une 'Sirène' non ? On parle de ce genre de créatures dans certains livres. Ce sont des femmes… »

Mais Mikasa ne l'écoutait pas, elle était perdue dans la contemplation de sa tenue. Même si le bal n'était que dans trois jours, Hanji l'avait poussée dans sa chambre en hurlant :

« **ON A PAS ASSEZ DE TEMPS !** »

La soldate observait l'écharpe qu'elle posait sur ses épaules découvertes.

Cette écharpe noire était entièrement faite de plumes, ce qui était des plus surprenants. Hanji avait passé plus de trois heures à essayer de lui enlever son écharpe, pour qu'au final Mikasa, agacée, l'enlève à contrecœur d'elle-même. De plus, avec la robe dont les tons s'assombrissait, on aurait dit que l'écharpe avait été créée pour être portée avec cette même robe. Hanji plongea de nouveau dans son armoire et grogna lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle cherchait n'était pas à sa place. Elle soupira puis se plaça derrière la soldate, et commença à s'occuper de ses cheveux. Mikasa se contenta de la regarder faire, silencieuse.

\- - - - -.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisse être encore plus belle que tu ne l'étais déjà ! » Hurla Hanji en sautant sur ses deux pieds. « On dirait une œuvre d'art, ma parole ! Tu es a peine reconnaissable ! »

Hanji avait raison, la soldate était à peine reconnaissable sous son masque papillon aussi noir que la cendre, dont les quelques plumes aux couleurs allant du gris sombre au blanc immaculé s'échappaient. De petites chaînettes ornées de petites perles semblables à des rubis décoraient les ailes du papillon.

L'amoureuse des titans avait ramené les cheveux de l'Asiatique en un chignon légèrement ébouriffé. La folle furieuse soupira à la vue de son chef d'œuvre et commença à ranger la pièce. L'asiatique se leva, et tapa du pied, de manière à commencer à s'habituer aux talons hauts –pas si hauts que ça, pour Hanji. En voyant la soldate s'apprêter à retirer son masque, l'amoureuse des titans fourra ses affaires dans son armoire, empoigna furieusement la main de Mikasa avec un regard assassin. Si Mikasa n'avait pas été aussi solide, la folle furieuse lui aurait sans aucun doute cassé les os de la main.

« Non, Mikasa… » Murmura-t-elle sur un ton suave, l'Asiatique eut des frissons qui redoublèrent quand Hanji attrapa sa deuxième main. « Je n'ai pas encore fini… Tu dois être parfaite pour le bal, et tu ne sais même pas danser ! »

La soldate eut tout juste le temps d'avaler sa salive que la folle furieuse l'entraîna. Elles tournèrent à droite, à gauche puis encore à gauche et à droite, jusqu'à arriver à un escalier qui descendait bien bas. Hanji la poussa pour qu'elle s'engage dans l'escalier. La soldate grogna quand elle entendit –et sentit– un craquement au niveau de sa cheville. La douleur la surprit, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre, et elle se rattrapa… sur Eren. Lui ne portait pas de masque, mais avait les cheveux bien tirés en arrière et un costard noir impeccable. Mikasa recula, le détailla de la tête aux pieds, il fit de même au moment où Hanji s'approcha avec un sourire machiavélique placardé sur le visage. Eren haussa un sourcil et sembla se concentrer sur les traits du visage de la jeune femme.

« Mikasa… » Hésita-t-il. « Mikasa, c'est toi ?

\- Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? » Répondit Hanji, d'un ton qui feignait l'agacement. « Il n'y a pas deux beautés pareilles entre les murs ! »

La soldate ne dit rien, embarrassée par les dires de l'amoureuse des titans. Eren rougit légèrement et détourna le regard. Il sembla chercher quelque chose à dire, mais il semblait perdre ses moyens. L'Asiatique se demanda –très sincèrement– quelle était la cause de sa réaction. Il n'avait pas a rougir de sa tenue, il était très beau – _comme toujours_ , rajouta-t-elle mentalement.

Hanji posa violemment ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune Ackerman, le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle et pâlit. Mikasa avala sa salive. L'amoureuse des titans devait encore faire un de ses sourires à faire froid dans le dos.

« Bon, les tourtereaux, c'est pas tout maaaaaais… la demoiselle a un cours de danse qui l'attend~ ! » dit-elle et, au ton qu'elle avait employé, on aurait cru que c'était mieux encore que si on lui avait offert un titan pour son anniversaire. « Et son professeur n'est pas des plus patients, et vu le mal que je me suis donnée pour le faire venir… » Hanji serra tellement les épaules de Mikasa qu'elles commencèrent à blanchir. « **JE NE PARDONNERAIS AUCUN RETARD.** Bien, maintenant, allons-y, Mikasaaa ! Oh, et Eren, ne t'enfuis pas, j'aimerais te faire passer une série de tests une fois que tu seras en uniforme. »

Eren déglutit, Mikasa se raidit en regardant droit devant elle.

« T-Très bien. » Répondit-il, aussi mal à l'aise que la soldate. « A plus tard alors, Hanji, Mikasa…

\- A plus tard ! » Répondit joyeusement Hanji avant d'entraîner Mikasa en bas de l'escalier.

« A plus tard, Eren. » Dit calmement la soldate, ne le quittant pas du regard.

Eren la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la légère porte en bois au fond du couloir. Il avait chaud, et il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi. Il avait à peine reconnu Mikasa sous sa robe et son masque… sur le coup, il avait cru être tombé nez à nez avec une déesse. Il tira sur son costume, prit une bouffée d'air et tourna les talons à pas rapides. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se sortir de la tête Mikasa dans sa robe ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne portait-elle pas son écharpe ? Pourquoi cela le tracassait tant que ça ? Il s'arrêta dans un couloir, se prit la tête dans les mains, horriblement gêné. La main qui se posa sur son épaule le fit sursauter.

« Eren ? »

La voix d'Armin le rassura, et il se retourna. Son ami d'enfance portait lui aussi un costume comme le sien.

« Armin. » Murmura Eren.

\- Tu vas bien ? » demanda le jeune homme blond, l'air inquiet.

« Oui, oui… et toi ? Tu me sembles pâle.

\- H-Hum… disons que l'idée de ce « cours » de danse ne « m'arrange » pas trop…

\- Comment ça ? » demanda Eren, curieux.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? Celui qui est sensé nous apprendre à danser, c'est… le Caporal Livaï.

\- C'est le Caporal ?! » Répéta Eren, surprit.

Armin hocha la tête en le regardant, et Eren tourna la tête vers l'endroit où était partie Mikasa. _J'espère que ça se passera bien…_ pensa-t-il, légèrement inquiet. Il avala sa salive, et se retourna vers Armin, pas vraiment pressé de passer au stade 'cours de danse'.

« Dis-moi, Armin… » Commença-t-il, voulant désespérément sauver sa vie en ne passant pas par les cours de danse du Caporal. « Tu ne saurais pas danser, par hasard ?

\- E-Euh… » Hésita-t-il. « Si, mais je…

\- Apprends-moi ! » S'écria Eren en lui prenant les mains et en les serrant avec espoir. « S'il te plaît ! Je ne veux pas passer pas ces cours de danse…

\- D-D'accord ! » Répondit le blondinet. « Pas besoin de te mettre dans un état pareil… »

\- - - - -.

L'Asiatique se figea au moment où elle passa la porte, en voyant qui l'attendait pour lui donner un cours de danse. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, et porta instinctivement une main devant sa bouche en le voyant –elle ne risquait rien à faire ce geste, car si on le remarquait, elle n'avait qu'à dire qu'elle réajustait son masque.

Livaï était calmement assis à siroter du thé quand elles entrèrent dans la pièce. Le soldat se tourna vers elle, avec son habituelle expression blasée, mais il se figea quand il tourna le regard vers la personne qui accompagnait Hanji. Il posa sa tasse sur la petite table à côté de lui et se leva, agissant comme si l'Asiatique portait tous les jours _des robes_.

Hanji s'esclaffa d'un air désastreux :

« Livaïïïï ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Pourquoi avoir enlevé ton masque ?! » Hurla-t-elle.

« Tais-toi, lunettes de merdre ! » Risposta-t-il, visiblement plutôt agacé. « Ce putain de truc me gênait, alors je l'ai enlevé, c'est tout. »

Hanji riposta que, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il devait faire un effort pour être convenable, que tout son plan était tombé à l'eau, et tout un tas de choses que Mikasa ne se prit pas la peine d'écouter, trop occupée à… _réajuster son masque._

Sous ledit masque, l'Asiatique rougissait. Certes, il ne s'agissait que d'une légère teinte rosée, mais elle ne laisserait personne la voir dans cet état. Mais il fallait l'admettre, elle trouvait le Caporal vraiment… _canon. Craquant. Beau. Mignon._ Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver l'équivalent de ce qu'elle pensait en mots…

Elle ferma calmement les yeux en se giflant mentalement. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose pour lui… c'était impossible. Impossible. Im-po-ssi-ble.

 _Et pourtant…_

Son cœur battait bien, là dans sa poitrine. Et il battait un peu trop rapidement à son goût… Peut-être ressentait-elle vraiment quelque chose pour ce nabot ? Peut-être qu'il lui était possible d'aimer le Caporal ? Peut-être même q–

Elle fût sortie de ses pensées quand Livaï l'invita _gentiment_ mais surtout _galamment_ à la jeune soldate de le rejoindre, afin de commencer les leçons.

« Oï, Ackerman ! » L'interpella-t-il. « Bouge ton cul, j'ai pas que ça à faire. »

 _…_ _Je n'ai rien dit,_ pensa-t-elle, regrettant amèrement ses pensées. Ce nabot ne pouvait pas, pas pour le moins du monde, la faire tomber amoureuse. Ca n'allait pas arriver, non, loin de là.

La jeune fille s'approcha du Caporal, prit la main qu'il lui tendait et l'homme l'attira à lui. Il posa une main au bas de son dos, sans rien dire, et commença à lui donner ses instructions. Bizarrement, il semblait calme, beaucoup plus patient et tolérant avec elle que quand Hanji était présente –car oui, elle s'était volatilisée il y a quelques instants, disant qu'elle avait à faire avec Eren.

La leçon de danse s'avéra être… plus convenable qu'elle ne le pensait.


	12. Chapter 0-BIS : IMPORTANT PR LA SUITE

**BONSOIR LES GENS! (04/05/2016 - 20:00)**

 **/!\ ATTENTION /!\**

 **S'il vous plait, ne me criez pas dessus parce que je vous ai donné de faux espoirs, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais c'est important SI VOUS VOULEZ AVOIR UNE SUITE ! Merci~**

Ici Eoryn, l'auteure de cette fiction aux délais interminables. Aujourd'hui, je suis là pour répondre aux reviews (quand je dis aux reviews, c'est TOUS LES REVIEWS sur le dernier chapitre, évidemment) mais aussi pour vous dire que je suis en train de réfléchir sérieusement à la suite de la fiction, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide ou plutôt de vos avis. J'ai écris plus de détails dans le dernier chapitre sorti, donc s'il-vous-plaît, allez jeter un coup d'œil et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bon, assez de blabla inutile, passons aux réponses !

 **strongTiff16 :** Merci beaucoup ! J'essaierais de mettre la suite en ligne aussi tôt que possible, mais pour que ça soit possible... il me faudrait l'avis de beaucoup de gens : s'arrêter au chapitre 12 (donc le prochain) ou continuer encore ? J'ai donné plus de détails sur la page du dernier chapitre, tu peux aller voir et me dire ce que tu en penses, si tu veux ;). Non, tu ne te trompes pas, Hanji essaie vraiment de les caser... ha ha !

 **AnotherSeason :** Coucou~ ! Aww, désolée ! J'ai revu le chapitre pour faire une "fin" plus douce et en rajoutant quelques paragraphes de texte qui n'étaient pas dans ledit texte auparavant. Moi aussi, les réactions de Hanji me font bien rire ! Je m'amuse bien à écrire tous ses faits et gestes, c'est marrant, ha ha ! Nope, ne t'inquiète pas, ça devrait aller pour sa cheville ;). Et bien merci, le prochain chapitre sera en ligne dès que plusieurs personnes m'auront communiqué leur avis au niveau du chapitre 12. Sur ce, bonne journée !

 **Laura Becker :** Ha ha, oui ! La suite viendra bientôt. Tu peux m'aider en me disant si tu préfères arrêter au chapitre 12 ou continuer encore après ce chapitre, c'est à vous de voir, les lecteurs/lectrices !

 **Marion :** Aww, merci ! Moi aussi j'espère avoir le temps, l'inspiration et la motivation pour écrire le prochain chapitre très prochainement ! Il me faut juste le plus d'avis possibles, comme répété plusieurs fois juste en haut... j'aimerais avoir ton avis aussi, s'il te plaît ! Bye~Bye.

 **Faafa :** Oui, je sais, mais sans motivation ni inspiration, on ne va pas bien loin, tu sais.

 **Akari :** Owo... doucement please ! Je sais que l'attente doit être interminable (et j'en ait conscience, elle l'est!) mais s'il te plaît, patiente encore un peu !

 **strongetolia7 :** Oui, l'histoire était jusque-là plus ou moins "en pause", mais j'ai bien l'intention de la reprendre. Mais, pour ça, il me faut votre aide, histoire pour savoir comment organiser le 12ème chapitre. C'est important, alors s'il vous plait, soyez nombreux(euses) ! Ceci dit, merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir écrire ça.

 **BakaNH :** Aww... désolée, désolée ! Tu peux relire certains chapitres si tu veux, j'ai un peu rajouté du texte dans ces chapitres. En attendant, tu peux les lire, si tu veux !

 **En tout cas, MERCI énormément pour vos reviews, vos fellows et vos favs ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir !**  
 **EORYN**


	13. Chapter 11 : Le bal

**[RELISEZ (au moins)LA FIN SVP, VOUS VERREZ DES CHANGEMENTS~ (il y en a aussi autre part dans le texte haha :])]**

 **BONJOUR/BONSOIR LES GENS.**

Bon, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pas très long, certes, et pas très travaillé non plus, mais déjà que je mets énormément de temps à mettre à jour mes fictions, alors si je me mets à réécrire 8 fois le même chapitre parce que certains passages ne me plaisent pas, je n'en finirais jamais. Déjà que j'ai l'impression que je n'arrive pas, de base, à finir mes textes...

Donc attendez-vous à ce que je réédite ce chapitre plusieurs fois, et à voir de nouvelles scènes avant de voir un nouveau chapitre arriver. Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les reviews ou par message (oui, vous pouvez m'envoyer des messages, j'y répondrai) et je corrigerais ça aussi tôt que possible. Sachez aussi que c'est grâce à votre soutien que je continue de mettre à jour~ :)

Aussi, j'ai vu qu'il y avait d'autres reviews, alors tant qu'à faire, je vais vous répondre tout de suite :

 **Anonymous Fan :** Salut :) ! Et bien tout d'abord, merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je pensais plus ou moins à introduire les autres membres du Bataillon d'Exploration, et, justement, dans ce chapitre, on commence à s'étendre un peu plus sur les personnages dont on n'a pas vraiment parlé jusqu'ici. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !

 **Nemumu :** Ah, désolée d'être si longue, mais comme je l'ai déjà écrit, j'ai passé toute une journée à rééditer tous mes chapitres (sans déconner, j'ai dû mettre plus de 8 heures à tout relire, changer les dialogues, rajouter des scènes quand les chapitres étaient vraiment trop courts à mon goût, corriger les fautes d'orthographe etc) pour les rendre plus intéressants et plus longs, et sachant que je n'ai pas vraiment prévu la suite des événements, je patauge un peu. Encore désolée, je fais ce que je peux :'(

 **Faafa :** Aww merci ! Ça me touche vraiment x3 ! Ah là là... merci beaucoup de ton soutien !

 **etolia7 :** Tant mieux ! J'avais peur que les changements ne se voient pas assez... mais en fait si. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de les relire ~

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se revoit au prochain chapitre j'espère ! ;3**

 **PS: Si vous avez des idées concernant les tenues des personnages (parce que je ne trouve pas de modèle de robe qui me conviendrait pour les personnages féminins, ni pour les personnages masculins) donc si vous aviez en réserve des images de robes (pour les femmes lol) ou costumes (pour les hommes), n'hésitez pas à me les transmettre par message privé, merci ! **

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas.

Le texte si. _Eoryn_

* * *

 **CHAPTER.11 :** **Le bal (dernier chapitre… oupa ?)**

Mikasa se tenait très droite, comme lui avait _(ordonné)_ conseillé Hanji pour paraître plus… _belle_ , selon elle, même si, honnêtement, elle l'était bien assez, _avait-elle dit._ L'amoureuse des titans avait pris soin de réajuster chaque petit détail de sa tenue, fixer plus fermement son masque, arranger ses cheveux maintenant trop longs en un 'mignon' chignon en prenant soin de laisser quelques mèches s'en échapper, pour un air plus naturel. Cependant, Mikasa ne comprenait pas tellement l'utilité de ces masque étant donné qu'ils ne couvraient que la partie supérieure du visage... à quoi bon cacher le visage à partir des yeux, et jusqu'au front ? Quand elle avait posé la question à la scientifique, cette dernière lui avait fait toute une scène.

\- - - - -.

 ** _« MIKASA ! VOYONS, MIKASA ! »_** Avait-elle hurlé en se prenant la tête entre les mains. _« N'as-tu donc jamais lu de contes de fées ? D'histoires de princes et de princesses ? Les contes pour enfants ! »_

 _« Si… peut-être une fois, »_ avoua l'Asiatique. _« mais qu'est-ce que ça à a voir avec… ? »_

 _« MIKASA ! Ce n'est pas possible, tu n'as pas dû lire les meilleurs contes… Prenons ce conte pour enfant, celui qui m'a fait rêver étant petite… »_ Elle se mit à fouiller dans ses affaires, mettant un bazar pas possible. _« AHA ! »_ Elle sortit de ses tiroirs un livre à la couverture bleue, au titre inscrit en lettres marron.

L'amoureuse des titans ouvrit le livre et tourna les pages à une vitesse incroyable, puis montra une double page illustrée à l'Asiatique avant de partir dans une explication interminable et… haute en couleurs.

\- - - - -.

Qu'est-ce que Hanji avait le don d'agacer la soldate… N'importe qui d'autre se serait abstenu de l'approcher quand elle s'était mise à regarder Hanji avec un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle se retenait _tant bien que mal_ de lui faire. Cependant, la folle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Et maintenant, voilà la jeune Asiatique à la porte d'une salle dont elle ignorait l'existence jusqu'ici. Seule. Evidemment. Hanji lui avait brièvement expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien entrepôt qu'ils avaient réaménagé en une sorte de « salle d'entretien », où les Bataillons d'Exploration stockaient leurs équipements avant qu'ils ne décident de les déplacer dans un entrepôt plus proche des dortoirs et des terrains d'entraînement, mais… elle avait des doutes. Selon la femme aux lunettes, cette salle n'était utilisée que pour les rassemblements des plus urgents, cependant…

« Une salle d'entretiens réservée aux 'cas d'extrême urgence' ? Elle se fiche de moi, là… » Marmonna la soldate après avoir poussé les lourdes portes de ladite « salle d'entretiens ».

Elle se figea devant l'immensité de la pièce, et la foule qu'elle contenait. La jeune femme pensait que cette fête ne concernait que les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration, mais apparemment… pas que. Ou alors ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'elle ne le croyait.

Mikasa commença à scruter le visage de plusieurs personnes, espérant les reconnaître, mais échouant à chaque fois. D'où sortaient donc tous ces masques plus colorés les uns que les autres ? Ha, mais les robes étaient tout aussi colorées… toutes ces couleurs lui donnaient mal au crâne. La jeune fille se détourna de toute ce… tas de personnes enjouées pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc, dans un coin de la salle. Elle sentit des regards sur elle et soupira en croisant les jambes. D'un geste gracieux, elle tourna la tête vers la provenance des regards et chuchotements, qui s'avérait être un groupe d'adolescents sans doute tout juste recrutés qui semblâmes sursauter sous le poids de son regard. L'Asiatique s'appliqua à leur lancer le regard le plus froid qu'elle pouvait, bien qu'aux yeux des autres il s'agissait plutôt d'un regard meurtrier, avant de marmonner :

« Vous trouvez ça drôle que je préfère me tenir tranquille plutôt que de me joindre à toute une brochette d'imbéciles excentriques aux goûts absolument merdiques pour soit disant 'm'amuser' ? »

Ses paroles semblèrent leur faire avoir des sueurs froides, et ils se détournèrent aussi vite qu'ils ne s'étaient tournés vers elle. _Bien_ , pensa-t-elle, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait naturellement parlé comme son cher Caporal. La jeune femme tressaillit quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Sur ses gardes, la soldate se tourna lentement vers…

« … Armin ? » Dit-elle, sceptique, en fronçant les sourcils.

Habillé d'une sorte d'uniforme blanc et bleu, cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval basse, avec son masque aux mêmes couleurs très raffiné, le jeune homme était à peine reconnaissable. Il était très élégant, Mikasa dû le reconnaître.

« Excuse-moi… » Commença-t-il, et la jeune fille le reconnu. Oui, c'était bien son ami d'enfance, Armin Arlert. « Est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit la soldate presque aussitôt, décroisant les jambes avant de poser la main sur la place libre à côté d'elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir.

Le jeune homme, soudain plus tendu, regarda autour de lui. La soldate n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir ce qu'il allait dire ensuite : _pas ici_.

Elle se leva donc, de la manière la plus calme et distinguée possible, histoire de ne pas se faire plus remarquer qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. Elle leva les yeux vers Armin et remarqua que son regard était posé sur quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, derrière elle. Sans se poser de questions, l'Asiatique se retourna et dévisagea sans gêne la personne qu'il regardait.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, une lueur d'agacement ( _et de légère envie de meurtre_ ) clairement lisible dans ses yeux.

 _Annie Leonhart._

La jeune femme blonde les observait, dans sa robe bleue foncée, depuis derrière un mur. Elle était très belle, et Mikasa ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que plusieurs hommes l'observaient avec des airs plus ou moins… attirés. Parmi eux, elle cru reconnaître Berthold et Reiner, même s'ils avaient les sourcils froncés et l'air plus ou moins méfiants. _Comme Eren_ , pensa la soldate avec une pointe de haine envers la blonde.

Quand le regard d'Annie croisa celui de Mikasa, cette dernière la regarda longuement, comme si elle défiait l'Asiatique du regard, avant de se résigner à faire quoi que ce soit en fermant les yeux, se redressant et tournant les talons.

Grognant et visiblement agacée, l'Asiatique allait la suivre quand Armin la retint en posant fermement sa main sur son épaule, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Mikasa regarda Armin qui secoua la tête, et lui fit signe de le suivre. La soldate hésita à le suivre, inquiète de ce qu'allait faire Annie, de son côté. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment… à propos de cette fille.

Quand la jeune femme se détourna à nouveau pour finalement suivre son ami, ce dernier avait disparu dans la masse d'invités. Mikasa haussa un sourcil, sceptique. Quel commencement de soirée… bizarre. Décidant de partir à la recherche du jeune homme, l'Asiatique se fondit à son tour dans la foule.

\- - - - -.

« Mmmh ! » Protesta Armin.

« Hooo, allez Armin ! » Commença Hanji. « Ne me dis pas que, toi aussi, tu voulais faire une déclaration d'amour à ma Mikasa chérie ?!

\- Hmm ?! Nnnm ! » La contredit-il, rougissant tout de même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'ai pas bien compris. Tu peux répéter ?

\- Hanji… Peut-être que si tu enlevais ta main de sa bouche, tu comprendrais mieux. » Rétorqua Erwin, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez de deux doigts, l'air plutôt exaspéré.

Hanji venait juste d'attraper Armin avant que Mikasa ne puisse le rejoindre, tout en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Habillée d'une robe à plusieurs teintes de marron élégante, la scientifique n'avait pas touché à ses cheveux, ce qui rendait le contraste entre la robe et ses lunettes plutôt comique. Erwin, lui, imposait plus le respect : cheveux coiffés en arrière, il se tenait droit, l'air fier dans son costume sombre.

« Hein ? Ah oui, j'allais oublier ce détail ! Ha ha, désolée Armin, mais je ne voulais pas risquer que mon plan tombe à l'eau, c'est pour ça que je–

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire ? » La coupa Erwin. « Ca avait l'air important, et tu n'es pas le genre à faire ce genre de déclarations, pas vrai ? »

Armin, toujours rouge, prit une bouffée d'air et secoua la tête. L'air grave, il les regarda tour à tour dans les yeux, avant d'annoncer avec sérieux :

« Il y a un traître parmi nous… et je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée… de qui ça pourrait être. »

\- - - - -.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche, l'Asiatique commença à s'inquiéter. Où avait-il bien pu passer ? Et avec tout ces gens remuant dans tous les sens, riant à tout va en faisant un bruit pas possible, il aurait été impossible de le voir ou encore de l'entendre hurler si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose.

« Mikasa ! » Appela une voix dans son dos, et elle se retourna immédiatement.

« Eren. » Répondit-elle calmement, le détaillant du regard. « Tu es… très élégant. » Termina-t-elle, avec une pointe de rouge au niveau des joues.

Eren portait un costume sombre lui aussi, une veste longue noire avec une sorte de chemise rouge en dessous, le tout assorti avec un pantalon tout aussi sombre que la veste. Il sourit d'un air gêné, et la soldate ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son visage quand il brossait ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

« Merci… Je… Tu n'es pas mal non plus. » Articula-t-il.

« Merci. » Répondit franchement la soldate. « Eren, saurais-tu où est Armin ?

\- Armin ? Il n'était pas avec toi tout à l'heure ? » Demanda le jeune homme. « Il m'a dit qu'il t'avais reconnue et qu'il devait te parler.

\- … Eren, je crois qu'Armin est– »

La jeune fille fut interrompue par un élan de musique puissant et entraînant, qui couva bien vite sa voix ainsi que sa surprise. Agacée, l'Asiatique se tourna vers les musiciens, qui avaient l'air de beaucoup apprécier l'ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce. Regardant autour d'elle, la soldate remarqua que le rythme de la musique n'agaçait pas la foule, au contraire, ça semblait alléger l'ambiance, faire sourire les soldats.

Son regard finit par glisser sur… Le Caporal.

Elle se figea, le reconnaissant très bien, même sous son masque. Son regard habituellement blasé était plus agacé qu'autre chose. Il observait la foule, las, puis son regard glissa sur la jeune femme avec une vivacité déconcertante, et cette dernière eût la désagréable impression qu'il savait bien qu'elle le dévisageait depuis un petit moment déjà. Son expression la mis mal à l'aise…

Légèrement rouge de honte ou d'embarras, la soldate se retourna vers Eren, et sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle, et qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux, avec une expression… _blessée, triste._

Etonnée et inquiète, elle le dévisagea, tandis que les gens autour d'eux se laissaient entraîner par la musique et dansaient joyeusement.

« … Eren ?

\- … Mikasa… »

La voix du jeune homme n'était plus qu'un murmure, un long murmure qui contenait beaucoup de sentiments et de… de _désespoir ?_ Alors, quand Eren posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la soldate, Mikasa ne réfléchit pas : elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à la douce sensation.

L'homme-titan se rapprocha encore, collant son corps contre celui de l'Asiatique, passant un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Son autre main vint caresser timidement sa joue, tendis que la soldate passait ses bras autour de son cou. A cet instant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient capable de penser. C'était simplement… comment placer des mots sur ce que l'Asiatique ressentait ? Impossible.

Ce fût presque à contre cœur qu'ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, Eren posa son front contre le sien, ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Mikasa, les joues rouges, ferma les yeux à son tour pour profiter de l'instant, ainsi que de l'ambiance si heureuse et joyeuse qui les entourait. C'était presque un rêve, tout semblait aller pour le mieux…

 _Mais cela irait encore mieux si elle omettait le regard perçant d'une certaine personne dans son dos, et ce léger pincement au cœur qui contestait vivement avec les doux picotements dans son estomac, évidemment._

Quand la soldate rouvrit les yeux, son regard se posa immédiatement son celui d'Eren, qui semblait la contempler avec un sourire timide, les joues toujours d'une couleur rosée. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer ses magnifiques iris couleur émeraude.

Les deux soldats s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre quand ils surprirent quelques uns de leurs camarades du coin de l'œil. Eren ouvrit le bouche, hésita quelques instants mais se lança finalement :

« Mi-Mikasa... !

\- Eren ! Mikasa ! » Les interrompit une voix teintée d'inquiétude et d'empressement.

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers leur ami d'enfance, Armin, qui courait vers eux en se frayant un chemin, tant bien que mal, au travers de la foule. Il arriva devant Eren et Mikasa, l'air paniqué, le souffle court. Eren posa doucement une main sur l'une des épaules du jeune homme, et Mikasa se rapprocha, tirant sur son écharpe pour masquer une éventuelle rougeur sur ses joues. Néanmoins, son regard était redevenu celui qu'il était avant, comme si la jeune soldate avait déjà balayé plus loin ce qu'il venait de se passer avec l'homme titan.

Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air concerné, et attendit patiemment qu'Armin s'explique.

« Armin ! » Commença Eren. « T'étais où ? On commençait à s'inquiéter !

\- Je… Je vous expliquerais plus tard ! » Dit-il entre deux souffles, les regardant tour à tour. « J'ai… Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire qu'il y a un traître dans nos rangs, » expliqua-t-il. « et j'ai une idée de qui cela pourrait être. Il va falloir le coincer, et pour cela, nous aurons besoin de votre aide !

\- « Nous » ? De qui parles-tu, Armin ? » L'interrogea Eren. « Tu en as déjà parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- A vrai dire, je voulais prévenir Mikasa d'abord, et toi ensuite… » Annonça Armin, jetant un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de Mikasa, qui l'encouragea à continuer d'un vague mouvement de tête. « Mais il se trouve que… Hanji m'a intercepté, et elle était accompagnée d'Erwin, alors j'en aie profité pour les mettre au courant. Ils sont en train de se préparer à exécuter le plan…

\- Attends, et nous dans tout ça ? » Le coupa Eren, qui sursauta imperceptiblement quand Mikasa posa une main sur son épaule.

« Il y vient, Eren. » Dit-elle calmement, le regardant quelques secondes avant de se décider à détourner le regard sur Armin, qui les observait d'un œil curieux. L'Asiatique retira sa main en espérant que ça l'aiderait à mieux se concentrer. « Continue, Armin. Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Leur ami d'enfance prit une grande bouffée d'air, et se mit à leur expliquer le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point, Erwin, Hanji et lui.

\- - - - -.

« Youhouuu ! Livaï ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

Livaï émit un claquement de langue agacé, mais pas seulement à cause de la scientifique à moitié timbrée qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles.

Jaeger avait _embrassé Mikasa_. Il l'avait _embrassée_ , et cette idée le mettait dans une rage sans pareille. Pourquoi Jeager l'avait-il embrassée ? Parce qu'il crevait d'amour pour elle, et que la jeune femme était tout simplement magnifique ce soir. Pourquoi lui, le Caporal Livaï, réagissait-il de cette façon ? Il n'en avait, pour ainsi dire, _foutrement aucune idée._ Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que quand Eren s'était penché pour embrasser l'Asiatique, une pulsion meurtrière s'était emparée de lui. Il avait eu la soudaine envie de–

« LIIIIIVAAAAÏÏ ! » S'égosilla l'Amoureuse des titans, dansant presque devant lui pour attirer son attention. Quand elle surprit son regard meurtrier tomber sur elle, la jeune femme sourit. « Aaah, et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! Dit-moi, à quoi tu pensais, avec une tête pareille ? Oooh, je sais ! C'est ma Miiii– !

\- Hanji. » L'interrompit fermement Erwin. « Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Aaah mais quel rabat joie, Erwin ! » Grogna-t-elle.

Erwin ignora son commentaire et se tourna vers Livaï, affichant un air grave, et prit la parole :

« Nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que nous avons un traître dans nos rangs.

\- … Pardon ? » Répondit Livaï, haussant un sourcil. « Un traître ?

\- Le Titan Féminin se protégeait la nuque, » continua-t-il, « c'est donc qu'il savait comment nous opérions, contrairement aux autres titans. Il est même capable de durcir certaines parties de son corps afin de les immuniser contre nos lames… Cependant, nous étions tellement concentrés sur ce titan que nous n'avons pas prêté attention à un autre détail.

\- Et quel détail ? » Commença à s'impatienter Livaï.

« Certains de nos soldats n'ont pas étés tués par des Titans mais par des hommes.

\- Quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, Livaï ne pouvait plus cacher sa surprise. Quelqu'un s'était infiltré dans le Bataillon d'Exploration sans se faire remarquer, et a tuer des soldats ? A moins que le traître n'ait toujours été dans le Bataillon d'Exploration…

« On a retrouvé des corps dont la tête manquait, » expliqua sérieusement Hanji, « mais en examinant les corps d'un peu plus près, on se rend vite compte que la tête n'a pas été arrachée ou coupée par des dents, mais tranchée plutôt proprement. Trop proprement pour que ce soit le boulot d'un Titan… De là, on en a tiré que le traître voulait faire passer ces jeunes gens pour de simples victimes de déviants, cependant… »

La jeune femme aux lunettes marqua une pause, comme si elle réfléchissait à comment formuler correctement la suite. Autour d'eux, tous les soldats semblaient n'être que de sombres ignorants, à sourire, rire et prendre du bon temps de la sorte, alors que le danger était encore bien trop présent pour se le permettre. Cela irritait grandement Livaï. On dirait des enfants pourris gâtés qu'on aurait toujours protégé de l'extérieur, qu'on aurait toujours protégé du monde dur et cruel dans lequel ils vivaient.

Livaï laissa échapper un soupir inaudible avant de détourner le regard, et le reposer sur Hanji qui semblait s'apprêter à reprendre. Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui, croisa les bras en la toisant.

« Deux cadavres n'ont pas eu la tête découpée, mais le haut du torse, comme si, dans l'empressement, le meurtrier n'avait pas réussi à les tuer comme il le voulait. C'est ce qui nous a permis d'être certain de la présence dudit traître parmi nous, mais maintenant, la question est : qui est-ce ? »

Un court silence plutôt pesant s'installa avant qu'Erwin ne continue :

« Et pour le coincer, nous avons réussi à échafauder un plan, grâce à l'aide d'Armin Arlert. »

« Et c'est quoi, ce plan ? » Demanda presque aussitôt le Caporal.

\- - - - -.

La jeune femme sortit de la salle d'un pas lent, son habituelle expression impassible, presque hautaine, au visage. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et soupira. Soudain, elle entendit des éclats de voix qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Armin, Eren et Mikasa qui semblaient être plutôt pressés. La blonde resta immobile pendant quelques instants, les observant tour à tour, avant qu'elle ne croise à nouveau le regard de la jeune Ackerman.

Il y avait quelque chose de plutôt inhabituel dans son regard... Comme une menace silencieuse, ainsi qu'une once de… prudence. De la prudence. Cela mit la puce à l'oreille à la jeune femme.

Quelque chose allait arriver. _Quelque chose qui fera changer beaucoup de choses_ , se dit-elle, immobile, tandis que le trio s'approchait inexorablement d'elle.


	14. Chapter 12 : Le Titan Féminin

**Bonjour les gens !**

Waah, c'est vrai que ça fait un bail, pas vrai ? Quoi, deux mois ? Trois ? Je sais plus trop, mais ça ne sert à rien que je m'excuse tout le temps, parce que vous savez que je suis désolée, donc voilà... du coup, je vais répondre aux nouvelles reviews, même si techniquement je pouvais vous répondre en vous envoyant des messages, je préfère faire ça ici, c'est plus pratique pour moi. Bon allez, assez de blabla, passons aux réponses ! :

 **Guest (chapitre 13) :** Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai terminé le chapitre maintenant. Si tu n'as pas relu la fin, je t'invite à le faire.

 **AnotherSeason (chap. 13) :** Hello ! Oui, je pense que ça ne colle pas trop trop non plus, mais quand j'écrivais je pensais qu'ils portaient tous des masques qui ne couvraient que la moitié du visage (donc à partir du haut du front, jusqu'au milieu de l'arrête du nez environ) mais très léger, qui laisser entrevoir la peau en dessous et donc les yeux. Il va falloir que je réécrive ce passage pour le rendre plus clair... merci de l'avoir signalé !

 **Shaliana (chap. 13) :** Ouf, je suis contente que tu la trouves toujours agréable à lire, parce que j'ai tendance à beaucoup réfléchir sur la disposition du texte, que les lecteurs aient vraiment envie de le lire, que ça ne donne pas l'impression que c'est un gros pavé plein de mots. Ah, tu trouve que le rythme est trop rapide ? D'accord, je vais relire ça pour voir si je ne peux pas réécrire des passages qui fassent durer les scènes plus longtemps. Tu penses que si, au lieu de faire une transition directement avec les cours de danse, j'écrirais comment ça s'est passé, ça ferait un peu moins bizarre ? Et ne t'inquiète pas, il y a plus de LeviMika à venir, c'est juste un peu calme pour l'instant pour démontrer que Mikasa cherche à prendre un peu ses distances quant à Eren... Enfin bref! Bonne lecture x3!

 **Skurdandiri (chap. 09 & 10) :** Ça me fait plaisir de voir que les petites phrases comme ça réussissent à te faire réagir ! J'essaie comme je peux de rendre les situations un peu moins sombres, parce que j'ai par moments peur que l'ambiance soit trop noire -même si ça colle avec l'univers de SnK. Oui, j'essaie de trouver un autre surnom pour Hanji, mais pour l'instant rien ne me vient... et il faut dire que je ne suis pas très avancée dans la lecture du manga non plus, alors si jamais quelqu'un a des idées, je suis toujours preneuse :).

 **Akira (chap. 13) :** Merci beaucoup ! Merci merci merci merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Et sachez, toutes celles qui lisent ceci, c'est un véritable plaisir d'écrire pour des lectrices aussi adorables que vous ! Vous êtes géniales. Ne changez pas, vous êtes super comme vous êtes.

 **Linnassya (chap. 2;8;9;10;11 & 13) :** Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! T'es adorable, toi aussi ! :)

 **Love-OP (chap. 13) :** Merciiiiii ! Oui, il y a une suite, là voilà ! Bonne lecture !

 **J'vous aime toutes/tous mes lecteurs/lectrices**

 **Z'êtes les Best~ EORYN**

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin  & ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Le texte si.

* * *

 **CHAPTER.12 :** **Le Titan Féminin**

« Annie… » Commença Armin, tendu, quoi qu'il n'en laissait rien paraître. « Est-ce que tu veux bien nous aider à faire s'échapper Eren ?

\- Pour qu'il s'échappe où ? » Répondit-elle simplement, pas le moins du monde surprise. « Désobéir aux ordres du gouvernement, pour qu'il fuit où dans ces murs ?

\- C'est juste pour se cacher temporairement, nous ne comptons pas nous rebeller de front contre le gouvernement. » Continua Armin.

Quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Annie mit la jeune Asiatique sur ses gardes, mais elle ne saurait trop dire quoi. Le fait qu'elle connaisse trop de détails sur leur « plan d'évasion » l'énervait quelques peu. Peu importe, ça ne changeait pas de son habitude. Mikasa haïssait tout simplement la blonde et le sentiment était partagé, alors elle n'avait pas besoin de se chercher des excuses à sa colère envers elle. Elle était justifiée.

« C'est une rébellion déguisée d'une partie des bataillons. Cela nous donnera le temps de rassembler les éléments pour renverser l'influence de l'assemblée délibérante. » Argua Armin, l'air sûr et de lui, et pourtant Mikasa ressentait un léger malaise le parcourir. Un malaise compréhensible. « C'est certain.

\- Les éléments pour la renverser ? » Répéta Annie, indifférente dans sa tenue de soirée, sans quitter les yeux bleus d'Armin du regard. « On a quelque chose d'aussi favorable ? Tu te fondes sur qui ? »

Puis, soudainement, son regard glissa sur Eren, qui se tenait en retrait aux côtés de Mikasa, dissimulé sous son masque. L'Asiatique ressentit sa colère, jusqu'alors bien contenue, grossir au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, jusqu'à menacer de se transformer en un véritable furie composé non seulement de son énervement, mais de la haine qu'elle portait envers la blonde aux yeux bleus. La jeune fille fit un pas devant Eren et sentit son regard qu'elle supposait interrogateur sur elle.

Et puis, quelques instants plus tard, son regard croisa celui, ardent d'une colère à peine contenue, de l'Asiatique. Quelque chose s'alluma à son tour dans le regard de la fille au visage impassible, quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement au même énervement que Mikasa ressentait, mais cette dernière n'en était pas sûre.

Elle ne voyait pas de haine dans ce regard, juste de la colère… mais, quelque part en elle, la jeune femme se dit que ce n'était pas contre elle que cette colère était dirigée. Non, ce regard, c'était plutôt celui d'un combattant qui serait prêt à tout pour arracher la victoire à son adversaire.

« Désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire. » Continua courageusement Armin, baissant le regard.

Le regard de Annie se posa à nouveau sur Armin. Elle soupira.

« Excuse-moi, mais c'est hors de question. Je ne dirais rien, alors fais ce que tu veux.

\- Annie ! Je t'en prie ! Si on ne fait rien, Eren va se faire tuer ! »

Annie s'arrêta, alors qu'elle leur avait tourné le dos et s'apprêtait à leur fausser compagnie. Mikasa entendit Eren lâcher un soupir tendu, elle aperçut également ses poings serrés. Visiblement, il se retenait d'en placer une. _Moi, je me retient de lui en coller une,_ pensa Mikasa, mâchoires serrées.

La jeune femme était bien consciente de l'attirance que son frère adoptif éprouvait envers Annie. Il l'aimait, ça se voyait sur son visage, dans la façon qu'il avait de la regarder avec toujours cette pointe d'admiration inébranlable. Ce fût au tour de Mikasa de serrer les poings, plus enragée que jamais, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la blonde. L'Asiatique avait la même réaction à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait compte de ses sentiments : à chaque fois, cela ne faisait que l'enrager. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait de si génial, à cette fille ? Son caractère de pimbêche ? Ses compétences incroyables ?

Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pendant toutes ces années où elle avait été à ses côtés, elle les avait aimé, protégés, lui et Armin. Ces deux-là importaient plus que tout au monde pour elle, surtout lui, Eren. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'aimer elle, au lieu de cette… garce insolente ?

« Tous ces gens qui ne comprennent rien vont pour leurs seuls intérêts, et sans le savoir, courir tout droit l'humanité vers l'autodestruction. Je sais que je ne suis pas très convaincant… Mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire ce pari risqué. » Continua Armin, la voix secouée par l'émotion et la détermination. « Bien sûr, je ferai en sorte que tu n'aies pas d'ennuis. Mais pour passer les contrôles à l'intérieur du mur Sina, j'ai besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un des Brigades Spéciales. C'est le seul moyen ! »

Annie tourna légèrement la tête, et regarda Armin par-dessus son épaule avec son éternelle expression indifférente.

« J'ai l'air d'être quelqu'un de si bien que ça à tes yeux ?

\- Quelqu'un de bien… Personnellement, je n'aime pas trop cette expression. Car c'est ce qu'on dit aux gens lorsque cela nous arrange. » Dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. « Et je ne pense pas qu'il existe une personne pouvant arranger tout le monde. Alors si tu dis ne pas vouloir me suivre, tu deviendras pour moi quelqu'un de mauvais. »

L'expression qu'affichait Armin en faisait savoir long sur son état d'esprit : il était effrayé. La soldate comprit immédiatement pourquoi, face à la gravité du sujet abordé. Elle se renfrogna en arborant une expression meurtrière pendant qu'Eren se contenait avec difficulté, serrant la mâchoire et les poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent.

Annie détourna une fois de plus son visage impassible, et regarda longuement Armin par delà son épaule, puis elle abaissa son regard vers le sol, pensive. Lentement, elle se tourna pour faire face au trio, les bras ballants. Un éclair argenté provenant de l'une de ses mains attira le regard, pendant une fraction de seconde seulement, le regard de l'Asiatique. Elle fronça les sourcils. _Depuis quand porte-t-elle cette anneau ?_ Cette réalisation ne fit que la mettre encore plus sur ses gardes.

« D'accord. Je te suis, mais je crois qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on se change avant. On attirera l'attention si on sort habillés de la sorte.

\- O-Oui, tu as raison. »

La blonde leur lança un dernier regard neutre avant de s'éloigner d'un pas lent dans la direction par laquelle le trio et elle-même étaient arrivés.

Une fois cette dernière partie, Armin laissa échapper un soupir tremblant que Mikasa et lui-même ignoraient qu'il retenait. Il se tourna vers ses deux amis d'enfance, une expression qui mélangeait angoisse et tension au visage. Il fût félicité par le hochement de tête vigoureux de l'homme-titan et celui, plus stoïque mais plus sérieux, de Mikasa.

« Bon, allons-y. » Dit-il simplement avant de rentrer à son tour.

La soldate allait le suivre quand elle se rendit compte qu'Eren, lui, ne suivait pas. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et le regarda quelques secondes sans bouger pendant que lui contemplait obstinément le sol. La soldate s'approcha de lui, lui effleura les mains et il sursauta avant de relever la tête.

« Mikasa…

\- Que se passe-t-il, Eren ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, je… Je n'ai pas envie de–

\- Eren. » Le coupa fermement Mikasa, presque froidement. « Ton jugement serait-il obstrué par quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ? Attends, Mi–

\- Quelque chose comme tes sentiments ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu–

\- Eren, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais. Tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? »

Ledit Eren se frotta la nuque d'une main, le regard fuyant celui de la jeune fille. Mikasa fronça les sourcils, sa colère la regagnant lentement mais sûrement quand elle aperçut les joues légèrement rosées du jeune homme.

« Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, enfin ! Je ne l'aime pas… »

La soldate le relâcha subitement, presque violemment. Son visage se ferma, son regard se fit dur et impénétrable. Eren, interloqué, planta son regard dans le sien et ne sembla rien remarquer, à part, peut-être, le changement d'expression subite se lisant sur son visage.

« Mikasa… ? Euh, tout va bien ?

\- Je vois. Eren, ce n'est pas le moment de te laisser guider par tes sentiments. Cette fille, » commença-t-elle, hachant ses mots lentement, comme teintés d'une haine froide, « représente peut-être un danger pour l'humanité.

\- Je sais bien, ça ! » Hurla Eren dans un élan de colère, avant de détourner le visage. « Pas besoin de me le rappeler…

\- Souviens-t-en, parce que c'est plus important que tout ce que tu peux ressentir pour elle. »

Sur ces paroles qui valaient pour elle-même aussi, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre. Elle serra les dents, essayant de toutes ses forces d'ignorer, voire même _d'effacer_ , ses propres sentiments inutiles.

\- - - - • - - - - • - - - -

La trio de Shinganshina se déplaçait désormais silencieusement dans les rues désertes de Stohess, guidés par Annie, qui menait la marche. Les quatre jeunes gens s'étaient bien changés dans leur uniforme respectif, le trio s'équipant de l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle, s'assurant qu'il soit bien caché sous leurs capes vertes.

Mikasa gardait son regard vissé au sol, et elle n'avait pas besoin de les regarder pour savoir dans quel état d'esprit se trouvaient ses deux acolytes de toujours : Armin était toujours tendu, mais il ne semblait plus l'être autant qu'au moment de son échange avec Annie. La soldate apercevait Eren du coin de l'œil on pourrait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son crâne tellement il réfléchissait. Il avait été d'accord avec le plan d'Armin, mais de toute évidence, il croyait de tout son cœur que la blonde était tout à fait innocente et que son meilleur ami avait tord. _Evidemment_ , pensa-t-elle avec dégoût.

« On les a passés plus facilement que prévu. » Annonça soudainement Eren, son regard croisant celui de Mikasa.

Heureusement qu'Annie ne pouvait pas les voir, sinon, intelligente comme elle est, elle aurait sans doute deviné que tout, jusque là, n'était que mise en scène. Heureusement pour eux, le trio savait se montrer convaincant, même quand une situation des plus suspectes –comme celle-ci– venait à croiser leur chemin.

« Ca ne m'étonne pas des brigades spéciales. » Continua-t-il, détournant le regard, alors que celui de la soldate restait fixé sur lui. « On peut deviner leur façon de bosser au quotidien. »

« Ne regarde pas partout comme ça. » Intervint l'Asiatique, d'une voix silencieuse.

« Il ne faut pas que Jean qui joue mon double se fasse prendre. Ca ne va sûrement pas marcher très longtemps. Il faut dire qu'on ne se ressemble pas du tout… » Termina-t-il, le regard s'abaissant au niveau de ses pieds.

Armin tourna la tête vers Eren sans s'arrêter de marcher, pendant que la soldate, elle, garda la silence. Elle savait bien que l'autre blonde qui les guidait écoutait tout ce qu'ils disaient, au cas où elle pourrait réutiliser les informations qu'on divulguait plus tard. C'est pour cela qu'il fallait mesurer chaque parole, pour ne pas l'alerter tout en communiquant. Dire des choses simples, sans grande importance, mais qui sortent de leurs bouches de façon naturelle. C'est tout ce qu'il fallait faire.

« Ca va aller. » Commença le meilleur ami d'Eren. « Vous avez tous deux un regard de brute et une tête de malfrat.

\- Je n'ai pas une tête de cheval comme lui ! » Riposta Eren, visiblement irrité par la remarque de son ami.

« Dites, » les interrompu Annie. « si j'avais refusé de vous aider, comment comptiez-vous franchir le mur ?

\- On comptait utiliser la tridimensionnalité pour le franchir. » Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, le regard fixé sur leur guide.

« Ce n'est pas insensé ? Déjà vous auriez pu éviter tout ça en fuyant avant d'entrer à Stohess. » Dit-elle, le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Pourquoi ici, maintenant ? » Termina-t-elle, le ton de sa voix restant indifférent tout au long de leur conversation.

Mikasa n'était décidément pas à l'aise avec cette fille. La jeune femme aux cheveux foncés braqua son regard assassin quelques secondes sur leur guide. **Elle posait trop de questions.** Sans la connaître, on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'inquiétait seulement de ce qu'on avait l'intention de faire par la suite, mais Annie Leonhart ne s'inquiète jamais pour n'importe qui. Cependant, Armin n'avait d'autre choix que de lui répondre pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

« J'ai pensé que la topographie complexe de cette ville augmenterait les chances de réussite de cette stratégie. Et puis plutôt que de se rebeller de front, il vaut mieux agir docilement afin de ne pas éveiller la méfiance, et de gagner du coup du temps pour fuir. » Expliqua lentement Armin, réfléchissant à chacun de ses mots.

Annie l'observa pendant un moment, le regard dur et le visage impassible, comme à son habitude, comme si les informations qu'on venait de lui fournir ne faisaient que nourrir sa curiosité. Mikasa serra les dents. _Peut-être que tu peux berner Eren_ , pensa-t-elle avec haine, _mais sûrement pas moi…_ _ **Annie.**_ La soldate ne se rendit pas compte que son regard s'était très largement assombrit, encore plus que la dernière fois qu'elle avait posé son regard sur elle, et ne remarqua pas non plus le regard frustré jeté par son frère adoptif quand il surprit son regard.

« Je vois. » Finit-elle par dire simplement, détournant le regard sur le chemin devant elle. « J'ai compris. »

Mikasa et Armin s'échangèrent un regard furtif. _Elle avait comprit._

« Oh, c'est là ! » S'exclama soudainement Armin, s'empressant d'aller dans la direction d'une sorte d'escalier souterrain coincé entre deux habitations, protégé par un toit soutenu par deux poutres fines.

Ses deux amis le rejoignirent bien vite, tandis que leur guide aux cheveux blonds restait derrière eux, à une bonne distance de l'escalier et du trio lui-même. Elle s'approcha lentement d'eux, presque à reculons, et fixa l'escalier sombre, pensive.

« Ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, on va passer par là. » Lui répondit Armin, le plus naturellement possible. « Il reste les ruines de la ville souterraine autrefois projetée. »

Le trio s'engagea dans l'escalier et, bien qu'elle ne dise rien, Mikasa était légèrement curieuse à propos de la réaction d'Annie quant à leur décision de passer par les souterrains, _là où la lumière du soleil ne passait pas._ Allait-elle les suivre ou rester plantée à l'entrée ? Au quel cas elle saurait très bien ce que cela voudrait dire.

« Ca continue bien jusque près de la porte extérieure. » Continua Armin.

« Vraiment ? C'est dingue. » Dit Eren, avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers Annie. _Elle n'avait pas bougé_ , ce qui fit vaguement sourire la soldate brune.

 _On y arrive_ , pensa-t-elle, une expression indéchiffrable au visage.

« Annie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Continua Eren, son irritation clairement audible. « Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des endroits sombres et étroits ! »

La blonde ne répondit pas, mais l'expression sur son visage suffisait largement. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle. _Tu ne vas pas rentrer dans les souterrains, pas vrai, Annie ?_ Pensa Mikasa, le visage de marbre, mais le regard acéré plus que jamais. _Tu es effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si jamais les rayons du soleil n'atteignaient plus ta peau, non ?_

« Si, ça me fait peur. » Annonça Annie. « Un courageux suicidaire comme toi ne peut sûrement pas comprendre ce que ressent une jeune fille fragile. »

Un court silence ensuivit ses paroles, un court silence dans lequel la tension dans l'air était palpable. Armin avait le regard vissé sur Annie, sur le qui-vive, mais l'Asiatique, elle, se gardait de laisser paraître ses émotions, même si elle se doutait que ses envies d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes devaient devenir de plus en plus apparentes par moments. Eren se détourna, et fixa le bas de l'escalier, même s'il était impossible de le voir à cause de l'obscurité omniprésente.

« Une jeune fille pouvant faire valser en l'air un homme de grande taille est tout sauf fragile. Arrête tes conneries et dépêche-toi ! » Finit Eren, élevant la voix, et continuant à descendre les escaliers avec ses deux amis qui lui emboîtèrent le pas.

« Non, moi je n'irai pas. »

La réponse de la soldate blonde eût pour effet de stopper Eren, la surprise et le choc évident sur son visage.

« Cet endroit me fait peur. Si on n'y va pas par la surface, je ne vous aide pas. »

La tension monta encore d'un cran, tandis qu'Armin et Mikasa observaient Annie du coin de l'œil. La soldate s'appliquait à afficher un regard impassible, attendant patiemment la réaction du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, connasse ! » Explosa Eren. « Magne-toi de venir ici ! Ne te fous pas de nous !

\- Eren ! Ne crie pas ! » L'interrompu la soldate, indifférente. Elle ne savait que trop bien comment tout cela allait finir.

« Ce n'est pas grave, hein, Mikasa ? » Résonna la voix d'Annie.

L'interpellée tourna son visage vers son interlocutrice, légèrement surprise que la soldate blonde se soit adressée directement à elle. L'Asiatique l'observa, tentant de déchiffrer son regard, voire l'expression de son visage : figée, elle ne laissait transparaître qu'une once de folie. Une folie qui semblait grandir au fur et à mesure que leur échange s'éternisait…

« Depuis tout à l'heure, il n'y a bizarrement personne dans les environs. Vraiment, ça me blesse… » Son visage s'est fermé, et son regard de glace, ne trahissant maintenant aucune de ses émoions, glissa sur Armin. « Depuis quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux-là, Armin ? »

L'Asiatique jeta un coup d'œil vers son meilleur ami blond. Sa main qui tenait le pistolet tremblait, trahissant sa colère mais surtout son effroi. D'où elle était, la jeune femme n'était pas en mesure de voir l'expression sur son visage, mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle connaissait bien assez cette chère petite tête blonde pour savoir dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait actuellement.

« Annie, pourquoi… » Demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi tendue qu'un fil de rasoir, « …tu avais l'équipement tridimensionnel de Marco ? »

L'interlocutrice ne répondit pas, mais son regard fit presque frissonner Mikasa. Son regard était figé, ses paupières ne bougeaient pas. Une seule chose était lisible dans ce regard : _la folie._ Eren dût s'en rendre compte aussi, car son expression horrifiée s'intensifia.

« Les quelques égratignures et bosses… Je me souviens avoir fait l'entretien ensemble, et j'ai alors compris.

\- … Oui, » Souffla Annie, le regard toujours figé quelque part sur la surface. « Je l'ai ramassé.

\- Alors… les deux titans capturés, c'est toi qui les as tués ?

\- Va savoir… » Répondit-elle dans un souffle, son expression effrayante toujours inchangée. « Mais si tu pensais déjà ça un mois auparavant, pourquoi ne pas avoir agi à ce moment-là ?

\- Même maintenant, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » Lança Armin. « Je veux sûrement penser que je me suis trompé… À cause de ça… » Il baissa la tête, la mâchoire serrée. « Toi aussi, Annie, c'est parce qu'à ce moment-là tu ne m'as pas tué que tu es maintenant dans cette situation. »

Le vent souffla, et personne ne bougea ni ne parla. Que ce soit Armin, Eren, Mikasa, Annie ou n'importe lequel des soldats cachés un peu partout dans le coin, aucun bruit à part celui du vent ne se fit entendre. Jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Annie se fasse de nouveau entendre.

« Oui, j'en suis persuadée. » Annonça-t-elle. « Je ne pensais pas que tu m'acculerais à ce point. À ce moment-là, je me demande pourquoi…

\- Hé ! Annie ! » Intervint Eren. « Il est encore possible que tu sois bête, que ce soit juste une mauvaise blague et que tu dises n'importe quoi ! Alors viens ici ! » Eren monta quelques marches et écarta une main, le poing desserré. Il était désespéré. « Tu peux prouver des choses en entrant dans ce sous-sol ! Alors viens là et prouve-les !

\- Je ne peux pas y aller. » Persévéra Annie. « Je n'ai pas réussi à devenir une combattante.

\- Je te dis d'arrêter de dire des conneries ! » Hurla une nouvelle fois Eren, le visage tordu par le désespoir.

« Parle-nous, Annie ! » Tenta une dernière fois, tout aussi désespérément qu'Eren, Armin. « On peut encore se parler pour… »

Le bruit sourd du talon de la botte de Mikasa sur une marche résonna furieusement dans l'escalier, coupant net Armin dans sa phrase.

« Ca suffit. » La voix de l'Asiatique tonna sans merci. Elle se débarrassa de sa cape verte d'un geste rapide et puissant. « J'en ai assez entendu. » La soldate dégaina l'une de ses lames. « C'est stérile. Je vais te retailler en pièces, Titan Féminin ! »

Les regards incrédules d'Eren et d'Armin étaient fixés sur elle, mais elle ne regardait que la blonde. Sa patience était arrivée à son terme, et désormais Annie n'avait plus aucune échappatoire. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était dévoiler sa véritable identité et même si elle arrivait à s'enfuir, au final, quoi qu'il arrive, c'est elle qui aurait perdu. Désormais, quoi qu'il arrive, elle n'arrivera jamais à ses fins. Mikasa sera là pour s'en assurer.

Annie avait tourné la tête, et ses yeux s'étaient fermés. Son expression semblait plutôt triste, mais l'Asiatique savait qu'il n'en était rien. Encore une dernière tentative pour les leurrer, pour qu'ils la prennent en pitié. _Jamais_ , se promit-elle, _jamais. Tu vas mourir._

La jeune fille blonde fit doucement basculer son corps en avant, se penchant légèrement, avant de se redresser en commençant à rire, affichant une expression de pure folie. Son rire se calma doucement, puis reprit, et s'amplifia petit à petit jusqu'à ce s'arrêter complètement. Pendant que la soldate, elle, savait à peu près à quoi s'en tenir, ses deux amis ne semblaient toujours pas accepter la vérité.

« Armin, je suis contente d'être quelqu'un de bien pour toi. » Chuchota la traîtresse moyennement fort. « Pour le moment, tu as gagné ton pari. Mais… »

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, comme pour marquer ses paroles, et leva les sourcils, souriant d'une façon qui aurait pu effrayer même les plus courageux des guerriers. Mais les garçons étaient encore trop choqués pour avoir peur d'elle ne serais-ce qu'un minimum, et jamais Mikasa ne perdrait devant quelqu'un comme elle. Jamais cette garce ne pourra avoir le dessus sur l'Asiatique. _Jamais._

« Moi, j'ai parié sur cet instant-là ! »

D'un geste vif et rapide, elle amena son doigt replié au niveau de sa bouche, comme pour le mordre. L'éclair argenté qu'émit sa bague au contact des rayons du soleil mis Mikasa en alerte, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi. Quelque chose à propos de cette bague la tourmentait, mais quoi ?

Heureusement, Armin réagit au quart de tour et brandit violemment son pistolet au-dessus de sa tête et tira sans aucune hésitation. Les soldats, habillés en civils, jusqu'ici cachés sautèrent tous des endroits où chacun se terrait et bondirent sur la blonde afin de l'immobiliser. Ils arrivèrent à temps, Annie n'avait pas été en mesure de se mordre…

« Eren ! » La voix de Mikasa se fit entendre alors qu'Eren commençait à gravir les marches en direction d'Annie.

La soldate à la chevelure d'ébène s'interposa à temps, mettant une main devant lui pour lui indiquer de ne plus avancer. Eren s'arrêta, à son plus grand soulagement. Déterminée, elle tourna un regard sévère et dur vers la blonde, et une lueur de fureur traversa son regard. C'est alors que la soldate comprit, lorsque d'un geste vif et imperceptible, le pouce d'Annie vint se frotter contre sa bague, faisant jaillir un petit crochet acéré. Elle n'eût même pas le temps de penser, ses très bons réflexes travaillèrent pour elle. Elle attrapa Armin et Eren par leurs capes avec force et les entraîna avec elle vers le bas de l'escalier à une vitesse folle.

« Mikasa ? » S'écria Armin.

« Trop tard ! » Cria-t-elle en réponse, espérant que cette maigre phrase leur ferait comprendre la raison de ses actions, et ce que s'apprêtait à faire l'autre soldate blonde.

Annie frotta son pouce contre le crochet qui pénétra sa chair comme s'il s'agissait de beurre. Son sang gicla et des éclairs frappèrent tout ce qui se trouvait à une certaine distance d'elle. Les civils ne purent qu'observer le spectacle, tétanisés par l'effroi, tandis qu'un gréser lumineux et électrique s'échappait du sol où se trouvait Annie.


	15. Chapter 13 : Divergence

**CHAPTER.13 :** **Divergence…**

Les trois jeunes gens échappèrent de justesse à la transformation en titan de Annie, transformation qui les aurait tués à coup sûr, comme elle a tué les soldats qui retenaient la soldate avec l'espoir de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait fait. Choqué, Eren aperçut ce qui ressemblait au buste d'un homme, séparé du bas de son corps, ne formant plus qu'un tas de chair immonde dans une flaque de sang qui ne faisait que grossir.

« Que… » Balbutia-t-il, tremblant devant l'horreur de la scène.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?! » S'écria Mikasa, une expression grave et sérieuse sur le visage. « Alors, debout… Et courez !

\- Oh merde… » Lui répondit Armin, figé de terreur.

Un bruit assourdissant, ressemblant plus ou moins à celui d'une explosion, retentit, ce qui fit réagir l'Asiatique au quart de tour. Elle attrapa une nouvelle fois ses deux compagnons par leur capes vertes et courut droit devant elle, les entraînant à sa suite. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit que ce qui se passait était bien ce à quoi elle s'attendait : une main géante tentait désespérément de les attraper, une main qui progressait dans le tunnel à une vitesse effrayante.

La soldate détourna le visage et se concentra sur sa course : si elle, Armin ou Eren ralentissait ne serait-ce que très légèrement, ils étaient cuits. Leurs capes vertes tombèrent au sol avant qu'Armin, visiblement confus, n'élève la voix :

« Elle a réussi à se mordre la langue ? » Demanda-t-il, prenant garde à ne pas perdre trop de souffle. « Je ne l'ai pas vue faire… Comment s'y est-elle prise pour s'infliger une blessure ?! »

« Elle avait une petite lame dissimulée dans sa bague. » Répondit l'Asiatique, le regard toujours fixé droit devant elle, toujours concentrée. « Elle s'est entaillé le doit avec. » Termina-t-elle, la voix tremblotant à cause de l'effort physique.

Armin eût une expression affligée pendant un moment, tandis qu'il regardait la soldate et son meilleur ami courir. Il tourna la tête comme pour regarder devant lui, mais il baissa la tête, le regard maintenant vissé sur ses pieds.

« Bon sang… Si seulement j'avais été un peu plus vigilant… » Marmonna-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Mikasa le regarda du coin de l'œil, cette fois la tête légèrement pivotée dans sa direction pour mieux entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. « Comment ais-je pu laisser passer ça ?! Elle a instantanément vu clair dans mon jeu… Elle a compris qu'on voulait la coincer dans ce souterrain ! » Continua-t-il, les dents serrées, alors qu'il relevait la tête. « J'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement… J'ai été stupide… »

La soldate sentit qu'il était temps d'intervenir, de le couper dans son monologue pour éviter qu'il ne se croie tellement responsable qu'il en arrête de courir, ou qu'il fasse tout simplement une dépression, qu'il croule sous les remords. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à ce genre de choses. Ca ne l'était jamais, d'ailleurs.

« Tu feras ton autocritique plus tard ! » Le coupa-t-elle, le fixant avec une pointe d'inquiétude. « Dans l'immédiat… Donne-nous plutôt des instructions ! »

Cela prit visiblement le jeune homme de court, qui accéléra légèrement pour être à son niveau. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de mettre un nouveau plan sur le tapis :

« Il faut rejoindre l'équipe n°3 et regagner la surface… pour passer au plan B… C'est-à-dire… engager le combat contre le titan féminin ! » L'effort commençait à lui peser, le souffle lui manquait.

 _On ne va pas tenir ce rythme très longtemps…_ Pensa l'Asiatique, qui serra les dents et commença à chercher une solution aussi de son côté. Il était grand temps qu'ils arrivent, même si Armin était en mesure de courir encore pendant un bon moment, la soldate refusait qu'il s'épuise de cette manière. Eren, de son côté, ne dit pas un mot pendant la course, sans doute avait-il bu les paroles d'Armin jusque là ? La soldate l'ignorait, car jusque là, elle ne lui avait pas prêté la moindre attention.

« Toi, Eren… » Finit par l'interpeller Armin. « Comme prévu, il faudrait que tu te transformes… et que tu nous aides à la prendre vivante… ça ira ?

\- Ouais ! » Répondit Eren, déterminé.

\- Hé ! » Les interpella la voix d'un soldat devant eux.

« Voilà l'équipe n°3 ! » S'écria Armin.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Le plan a échoué ?! » Leur hurla le soldat, paniqué.

« Oui, hélas ! On passe au plan B ! » Leur hurla Armin en retour.

Le plafond au-dessus desdits soldats céda brutalement, les écrasant comme de vulgaires insectes et créant une vague de poussière et de débris qui volèrent vers le trio. Mikasa ne réfléchit pas, elle se couvrit le visage d'un bras et empêcha Eren d'avancer de l'autre. Elle le retint fermement machinalement, les dents serrées, la mine horrifiée. _C'est pas vrai…_

« Oh non… Elle a défoncé le plafond ! » Cria Armin, dépassé par la situation.

Eren aperçut un morceau de jambe qui ressortait d'un tas de briques, sans doute une jambe appartenant à l'un des soldats qui s'étaient faits broyer par les pierres… Du sang frais ruisselait d'entre les briques et apparaissait sur les murs. Le jeune homme fût une nouvelle fois choqué –même si le mot était loin d'être assez fort pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait : effroi, colère, tristesse, rage, sentiment de choc, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête.

« Il faut les secourir ! » S'écria à son tour Eren, s'élançant dans la direction du corps enseveli, seulement pour se faire arrêter par une main puissante sur son épaule, main qui appartenait à Mikasa.

« Reste-là, Eren ! » Tonna la voix de la soldate, et l'homme-titan se figea net et tourna la tête dans sa direction. La soldate, elle, avait détourné son attention sur Armin : « Armin ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Elle se moque de tuer Eren, ou quoi ?!

\- Non… » Répondit Armin d'une petite voix, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais elle tente sa chance à l'aveuglette. » Son regard était fixé sur la silhouette menaçante du titan féminin, visible au travers du trou qu'elle-même avait fait. « Elle a pris le risque de fracasser le plafond en misant sur le fait qu'Eren ne se trouverait pas dessous. On l'a poussée dans ses derniers retranchements… »

« Maintenant, c'est le tout pour le tout… elle ne reculera devant rien pour essayer de le capturer ! » Termina-t-il.

La soldate n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Alors Annie était assez stupide pour prendre des risques aussi inconsidérés ? Elle descendait encore dans l'estime de la soldate. C'était une véritable associable, certes presque aussi forte qu'elle, mais elle pensait au moins que la jeune femme était intelligente. Apparemment pas, finalement. Cela ne faisait que rajouter une bonne raison à Mikasa pour la haïr encore plus. _Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve, Eren ?_ Se demanda-t-elle, dégoûtée à l'idée que ces deux-là développent une relation amoureuse.

« C'est un désastre… » Continua Armin, paniqué, la voix chevrotante. « Elle nous a coupé la route… Si on tente de remonter, que ce soit par l'escalier ou par ce trou… Elle nous fauchera net… » Cette fois Armin avait l'air de réfléchir à en plan tout en parlant, toujours aussi concentré sur leur objectif mais surtout, pour le moment, leur survie. « Et si on reste là… On finira tôt ou tard par se faire broyer sous son pied ou ensevelir sous les gravats !

\- Bon… » Eren prit la parole. « Je vais faire quelque chose ! Comme la fois où j'ai paré le coup de canon ! » Il attira ses deux acolytes contre lui et continua. « Restez bien près de moi ! J'y vais ! »

Même si au fond d'elle, Mikasa ne croyait pas tellement à son plan, vu la situation, n'importe quoi ferait l'affaire. _Du moment qu'on reste en vie…_ Elle regarda Eren se mordre la main. _Du moment qu'on reste en vie… c'est le principal…_ L'Asiatique et le blondinet fermèrent les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'une explosion retentisse, qu'une masse de chaleur les engouffre rapidement, les protège.

Mais rien ne se passa. _Je le savais._ Pensa la soldate, dont les yeux s'assombrirent dangereusement. _Il fait un blocage. Il ne veut pas se battre contre Annie._

« Ah… » Retentit la voix troublée d'Eren. « C'est pas vrai… Pas encore… » Il se laissa tomber à genoux, tenant sa main blessée avec son autre main. « C'est pas le moment ! Raah ! Ca fait un mal de chien, en plus !

\- Tu as besoin d'un objectif précis pour te transformer, c'est ça ?! » Demanda Armin. « Essaie encore, en te concentrant de toutes tes forces sur ton but !

\- Je comprends pas… » Lui répondit l'homme-titan. « C'est ce que je fais, pourtant !

\- Tu en es sûr ? » Résonna la voix posée de Mikasa, alors qu'elle s'accroupissait lentement à côté de lui.

Quelque chose dans sa voix donna des frissons à Eren, qui écarquilla les yeux, figé une fois encore. Il pouvait sentir le souffle, calme, de la soldate sur sa joue, tout aussi bien qu'il pouvait sentir son regard noir et menaçant sur lui.

« Est-ce qu'il ne te resterait pas encore… quelques réticences à te battre contre Annie ? »

Sa voix pourfendit l'air tel un couteau à double tranchant, pouvant blesser également son utilisateur et sa victime. La soldate était bien consciente qu'elle devait avoir l'air plus effrayante encore que n'importe quel titan, mais, on peut le dire, elle s'en foutait royalement. Elle ne pouvait pas cautionner qu'il puisse

Devant l'absence de réponse d'Eren, elle en conclut qu'elle avait vu juste. Et cela ne fit qu l'enrager davantage.

« Eren… » Tenta désespérément Armin, mais Mikasa prit le relais, son expression faciale frôlant presque celle de la folie, ou de l'excentrisme.

« Réveille-toi, enfin ! » Continua-t-elle sur le même ton à la fois calme et puissant, composé et effrayant. « Il est temps de balayer tes hésitations ! Annie et le titan féminin ne font qu'un ! C'est irréfutable, tu viens de le voir toi-même de tes propres yeux ! »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle continuait à parler, la soldate devenait de plus en plus effrayante. Armin ne put que les observer, avalant bruyamment mais pas volontairement sa salive, tendu à l'extrême. Il devait l'avouer, Mikasa était sacrément flippante. Même après toutes ces années passées à leurs côtés, jamais ils ne lui avaient vu une expression aussi… sombre, révoltée, haineuse. Pas même devant un titan.

Et encore, elle n'avait pas encore fini.

« C'est elle qui a impitoyablement massacré… Les membres de l'équipe qui t'accompagnait. » Sa voix se faisait aussi douce que du poison, la réalité dans ses paroles était flagrante, mais surtout écrasante, même pour elle. Mais elle ne pouvait évidemment pas se laisser aller, pas devant _Eren_. « Tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire ?

\- C'est bon… Lâche-moi… » Riposta faiblement Eren, le regard fixé sur le sol, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux. « Tu vois bien… que j'essaie ! »

Mikasa continuait de le regarder avec cette même expression, pas le moins satisfaite de sa réponse. Lors d'une réunion avec les hauts gradés, c'est-à-dire non seulement elle et Armin, mais aussi Commandant Erwin et Levi ainsi que quelques autres, Armin avait clairement expliqué qu'il était tout à fait possible que ce soit elle, le titan féminin. La nouvelle avait beau être affligeante pour certains, les preuves avancées étaient parfaitement cohérentes. A ce moment, seul Eren s'était opposé à l'idée d'entrée de jeu, et s'était finalement résigné à entendre la vérité.

L'Asiatique pensait alors qu'il était prêt à faire abstraction de ses sentiments pour le bien de l'humanité, mais apparemment… elle s'était trompée. _Quelle déception,_ avait alors résonné une petite voix mesquine, dans un coin de son esprit. _Quoi que tu fasses, c'est toujours elle la première. N'est-ce pas rageant, Mika-chérie ?_ Elle avait même crut entendre cette petite voix, lointaine, rire d'elle.

« Le titan féminin ne peut-être qu'Annie… Et tu le sais parfaitement. » Trancha une nouvelle fois Mikasa, le regard fixé sur le jeune homme qui ne la regardait toujours pas. « Conclusion… on doit la combattre, non ? »

A ce moment précis, même si les deux interlocuteurs ne s'en rendirent pas compte, l'attention du blondinet divergea. Il regardait de nouveau devant soi, en phase de réflexion intense. On pouvait même presque voir les rouages tourner dans sa tête, mais la soldate était concentrée son Eren. Elle finit par lui demander directement la question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis un bout de temps déjà :

« A moins que… » Continua-t-elle, et le volume de sa voix se rapprochait plus du murmure que d'autre chose. « Tu éprouves pour elle quelque chose de spécial qui t'en empêche ? Auquel cas…

\- Hein ?! » Sous le coup de la surprise, il tourna la tête vers Mikasa.

 _Grossière erreur._ Il croisa le regard assassin de la jeune fille, ce qui le mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. _Très_ mal à l'aise.

« J'ai un plan ! » Déclara Armin, et cela sauva inconsciemment Eren, juste à temps. « Mikasa et moi allons sortir simultanément, l'un par le trou, l'autre par l'escalier par lequel nous sommes descendus. Ca obligera Annie à s'occuper de l'un de nous deux. »

« Toi, Eren, tu en profiteras pour filer par la voie laissée libre ! Tu ne prends pas part au combat sous forme humaine, compris ? Tu laisses les soldats s'en occuper, on est bien d'accord ? »

La soldate regarda Armin un moment, elle-même en profonde réflexion. Son plan, jusque-là, tenait la route et n'était pas irréalisable, loin de là. S'il suffisait d'attirer l'attention de cette démone, Mikasa pouvait largement se débrouiller. De cette façon, non seulement elle ficherait la paix à Eren, mais elle n'irait pas attaquer Armin non plus.

Ce plan lui permettait, à elle toute seule et si elle se débrouillait bien, des les protéger tous les deux. _Parfait._

« Alors allons-y !

\- Hé ! Attends un peu, Armin ! » L'appela Eren. « Ca veut dire que fatalement… l'un de vous deux va y rester !

\- Si on reste ici les bras croisés, nous y passerons tous les trois ! » Lui répondit Armin. « Mikasa, en position !

\- J'y vais ! » Répondit-elle du tac au tac, se levant à une vitesse impressionnante, gagnant au passage l'attention du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains.

« Mikasa ! » Appela-t-il, vainement, la soldate ne se retourna pas.

Il les observa quelques secondes, éberlué.

« Co… Comment faites-vous… pour être si déterminés ?! » Leur hurla-t-il.

Cette fois, la soldate daigna s'arrêter. Elle pivota lentement vers lui.

« On n'a pas le choix. » Lui dit-elle simplement, l'expression de son visage indéchiffrable. « Le monde… est impitoyable. »

Et cette dernière se détourna pour rejoindre le bout de son tunnel. Une fois en position, elle se servit de son équipement tridimensionnel pour envoyer ses grappins s'accrocher sur les bâtiments afin de prendre de la hauteur.

Avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière, et plus précisément, un dernier regard sur Eren. Elle avait beau être en colère contre lui pour rechigner à affronter Annie, peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait vivant. Ou peut-être était-ce la dernière fois que _lui_ la voyait vivante. Une vague de tristesse s'empara d'elle : il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, si quelqu'un devait mourir, ce serait la soldate. C'est elle qui les avait protégés jusque là, même quand ils étaient enfants, et elle comptait bien le faire jusqu'à la fin.

En se retournant, elle s'aperçut qu'il la regardait, lui aussi. Il avait l'air déterminé. _C'est bien,_ pensa-t-elle. Il n'y a que dans cet état d'esprit qu'il aura la force d'avancer, malgré les pertes humaines autour de lui.

 _Mais, si je meurs, qui le protégera ?_ Cette pensée l'effrayait, parce qu'aucun visage ne lui venait à l'esprit. Personne n'était assez fort pour le protéger, quoi qu'il arrive, dans n'importe quelle situation… Personne, sauf une personne. La soldate se détourna d'Eren, et ferma les yeux, s'accordant quelques secondes de répit, et les pensées qui se formèrent dans son esprit ressemblèrent à une dernière volonté.

 _Livaï, je te les confie… Protège bien Eren et Armin. Tu es le seul qui puisse le faire correctement et éventuellement, au fil du temps, combler le vide que j'aurais laissé. C'est stupide de penser comme ça, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais en mesure de m'entendre… Mais peut-être qu'inconsciemment, ça me console. Faire face à une mort certaine n'est pas toujours facile. Tu sais, c'est sans doute stupide, mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir te voir une dernière fois…_

 _Mais j'imagine que c'est trop tard._

« Exact, le monde est impitoyable. » Résonna une voix masculine derrière elle, celle qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Eren.

Elle aurait voulu se retourner, mais elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps, alors elle commença à prendre de l'altitude… quand une énorme explosion retentit derrière elle, la projetant violemment en avant. Elle atterrit violemment quelques mètres plus loin, sur le toit d'un bâtiment.

Elle se redressa juste pour voir le titan féminin littéralement voler sous la puissance d'un coup de poing. Mikasa fronça les sourcils, convaincue qu'elle avait perdu la tête, et tourna son beau visage dans la direction de la provenance du bruit, et vit Eren, sous sa forme de titan, son air habituel féroce au visage.

« C'est pas trop tôt… » Marmonna-t-elle, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se réjouir davantage, le son de la chute du titan féminin lui vrilla les tympans, l'obligeant à plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles. « Ugh ! »

La soldate resta figée pendant quelques secondes, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés. Ses tympans sifflaient tellement fort qu'ils commençaient à lui donner un mal de crâne qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas gérer dans l'immédiat. Quand le bruit de calma et qu'elle fût enfin en mesure de recevoir des ordres, elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le titan féminin déjà sur ses pieds, en train de courir vers la partie du mur la plus proche, Eren sur ses talons, ainsi que quelques soldats armés de leur équipements tridimensionnels.

Le regard de la jeune femme s'assombrit, devenant presque aussi effrayant qu'au moment où elle avait raisonné Eren. Elle dégaina ses lames et courut dans leur direction, sautant agilement de toit en toit, à l'aide de ses grappins et de sa maîtrise parfaite de son équipement. Elle serra les dents pendant tout le trajet qui la séparait des deux titans. En la voyant détaler vers les murs, elle ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à comprendre.

« Oh non, Annie… Crois-moi, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante. » Menaça-t-elle dans le vide.

Soudain, Mikasa surgit devant Annie à une vitesse folle, et Mikasa sourit intérieurement. Son angle était parfait, elle n'allait pas pouvoir riposter. Rapide comme un éclair, la soldate trancha la joue du titan. Elle aurait pu viser plus haut et lui crever un œil, mais elle voulait que Annie sache que c'est elle qui l'avait blessée. Qu'elle était là, et qu'elle n'allait pas la lâcher. **Mikasa voulait qu'Annie sache que c'est elle, et personne d'autre, qui allait la descendre avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir.** Et la géante semblait avoir compris le message.

Mikasa continua de l'attaquer pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'Eren était juste derrière elle, les yeux rivés sur l'ennemi : Annie. Hanji apparut à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle observait Eren.

« Il a l'air de garder le contrôle de lui-même, cette fois. Espérons qu'il pourra nous permettre de gagner un peu de temps ! » Dit-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour la soldate. Puis elle commença à hurler des ordres à ses troupes : « Scindez-vous en deux groupes ! Il faut capturer ce titan coûte que coûte ! »

Mikasa ne perdit pas de temps et fondit sur le coté droit, avec pour seul compagnon Armin. Elle observa de loin le combat opposant Annie à Eren, et s'il lui restait quelques doutes sur la motivation d'Eren, ils étaient maintenant dissipés : la façon dont il tenait tête au titan féminin ne laissait pas la place au doute. Quelque part, Mikasa fût assez fière de cela.

« **LE TITAN ESCALADE LE MUR !** » Hurla un soldat, horrifié.

« Quelle vitesse ! » S'exclama Armin. « A ce rythme-là… elle va réussir à s'échapper !

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » Riposta l'Asiatique, plus que déterminée à faire descendre la démone de son perchoir.

\- Eren… » Murmura Armin, qui s'était retourné vers son meilleur ami pour l'observer. « Mikasa ! Attends !

\- … ?!

\- C'est foutu, on ne la rattrapera pas ! » Lui dit-il.

Mais la soldate savait, elle, qu'elle pouvait la rattraper. Si elle utilisait ses dernières réserves de gaz, elle pouvait aller assez vit pour atteindre le sommet du mur avant elle : Mikasa en était absolument convaincue et, comme dit un peu plus haut, le bénéfice du doute n'était pas permis en terrain ennemie. Une seconde d'hésitation, d'inattention était bien suffisante pour se faire tuer. _Alors on n'hésite pas,_ conclut-elle mentalement, serrant les dents. Cependant Armin eût une idée de génie : il sollicita la force d'Eren pour lui permettre d'atteindre plus rapidement encore le haut du mur, ce qui lui facilita grandement la tâche.

Et elle réussit. Elle atteint le sommet du mur avant le titan, parce qu'elle avait réussi à envoyer un de ses grappins près des doigts durcis du titan féminin : ce qui, d'ailleurs, était ce qui lui permettait d'escalader le mur de la sorte.

Rapide et mortelle, elle trancha tous les doigts de la main du titan d'une seule traite. Puis, dans un souffle, trancha les doigts de l'autre main qui s'agrippait désespérément au mur. La jeune femme atterrit ensuite sur le front du titan féminin, qui la regardait avec une expression de surprise et de détresse, et murmura ces paroles :

« C'est fini, Annie. Le plus dur sera la chute. »

Et Annie tomba au sol, le corps déchiqueté par la chute. L'autre titan s'approcha du corps immobile, suivi par une troupe de soldats armés de fourches, et ils commencèrent à œuvrer pour dégager la blonde de son enveloppe titanesque.

 **Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, à la différence près que…** dans un dernier geste de désespoir, le titan féminin balança son bras en avant, trop rapidement et brutalement pour que Mikasa puisse l'esquiver.

 **Le bras la percuta de plein fouet et, aussi irréaliste que cela puisse paraître, la fit de nouveau passer de l'autre côté du mur, avec cette fois-ci aucune chance de survie.**

FIN (-non c'est une blague. Il y aura un chapitre 14, hein.)


	16. Chapter 14 : Dieux Nordiques ? (1-2)

**Chapter. 14 : Dieux Nordiques… ?! (première partie)**

 _J'ai froid…_

La jeune femme ne voyait rien. Ne ressentait rien.

 _Où suis-je ?_

Elle avait l'impression de flotter.

 _Que s'est-il passé ? Que–_

Mais elle pouvait entendre des voix. Des chuchotements semblaient parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles – _si c'étaient bien ses oreilles qui lui permettaient d'entendre ces voix_ – mais elle n'était pas en mesure de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

 _Quelqu'un me parle ? Qui êtes-vous… ? … J'ai sommeil…_

Les voix devinrent de plus en plus fortes, des voix qui semblaient paniquées –pas besoin de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient pour déterminer que le ton qu'elles employaient était tout sauf calme.

 _Taisez-vous… Je n'en peux plus… Laissez–_

 _« Quoi, tu vas te défiler ? » Tonna une voix masculine sortie de nulle part, une voix puissante qui tremblait presque de colère, semblable à un coup de tonnerre._ La soldate aurait pu dire que son intervention l'avait fait violemment sursauter mais, dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle n'était pas en mesure de le certifier. Elle n'était sûre de rien et rien ne semblait l'étonner : exactement comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. _Mais c'est ce que c'est, non ? Un simple rêve… avant la toute fin_ ? _« Tu vas te défiler, couler tranquillement dans l'Au-delà alors que tu peux encore te battre ? Toi, Mikasa Ackerman, choisis de détaler devant l'ennemi plutôt que de l'affronter et de protéger ceux qui te sont chers ? »_

Les mots employés par la voix, aiguisés, taillés pour blesser et pour faire réagir, auraient dû atteindre la soldate en plein cœur, la blesser, la faire bouillir de rage, lui donner à nouveau cette envie de s'élancer vers Eren afin s'assurer qu'il aille bien... Or, aucun de ses mots n'eût la moindre répercussion sur l'état de la jeune femme : elle n'était plus capable de penser, plus capable de vraiment se souvenir… de qui elle était avant d'entrer dans cette état qui se rapprochait plus ou moins du coma.

Ces mots étaient pour elle vides de sens. Les chuchotements derrière la voix devinrent plus forts, comme s'ils se rapprochaient et même s'ils restaient lointains, la jeune femme pouvait deviner que des conversations animées avaient lieu entre elles.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander à ces personnes plus de détails sur qui elles étaient, une autre voix, féminine cette fois, intervint :

 _« Oh, tais-toi donc, Forseti ! Tu vas la mettre mal à l'aise. »_ La voix masculine lui répondit par un feint grognement, et la voix sembla par la suite s'adresser à la soldate. _« Bonjour, Mikasa. » Dit_ -elle d'une voix douce, son sourire s'entendait au travers de sa voix mélodieuse. _« Je suis sûre que tu as beaucoup de questions à nous poser, mais laisse-moi faire les choses dans l'ordre. Si tu savais combien de choses j'ai à te raconter ! Mais malheureusement, le temps nous est compté. Ton âme est fatiguée, alors ton choix devra être rapide. »_

Mikasa était désormais bel et bien confuse. Que se passait-il exactement ? Qui étaient ces deux personnes dont les voix séraphiques communiquaient tellement de sentiments à la fois qu'elles paraissaient irréelles ? A qui appartenaient toutes ces voix qui chuchotaient sans s'arrêter, et qui montaient en intensité au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait ? Mais, surtout, qui était cette femme qui semblait l'aimer comme sa propre fille ? Pourquoi ne voyait-elle donc rien ? Qu'est ce–

 _« Ma chérie, »_ reprit doucement le voix féminine. _« je sais pertinemment que tu te poses tellement de questions que tu as l'impression que ta tête va exploser. J'aimerais prendre le temps d'y répondre, une par une, même s'il fallait que cela prenne l'éternité… mais le temps presse. Tu comprends ce que cela veux dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas bientôt mourir, ma chérie. »_

Ces mots, pourtant prononcés avec douceur, résonnèrent dans sa tête comme une fatalité inévitable... Cette fois, les mots de cette jeune femme semblèrent avoir bel et bien atteint Mikasa, et en plein cœur.

 _« Je sais que tu veux des réponses, »_ continua la voix sans changer de ton, _« alors je vais t'en apporter quelques unes, mais ensuite tu devras répondre à ma question. Tout dépendra de ta réponse. Je vais essayer de faire court, mais il y a tellement de choses à dire que je ne sais pas si je serais capable de m'arrêter de parler à temps… »_ Murmura-t-elle, avant de laisser échapper un petit rire morose.

 _« Je m'appelle Frea, je suis la déesse de l'amour Nordique, protectrice du mariage et de la maternité, et mon compagnon ici présent répond au nom de Forseti : c'est le dieu de la Justice, l'un des Dieux du Nord, lui aussi. Forseti est le fils de Nanna et de Baldr, tandis que je suis la femme d'Odin, mère de trois fils : Baldr, Höd et H_ _ermód_ _._ _Je me doute que ces informations ne te disent rien et te semblent très probablement inutiles pour le moment mais, crois-moi, le moment viendra où tu seras heureuse de te souvenir de nos identités._

 _« Forseti, Nanna, Baldr, Odin, Höd, moi-même et beaucoup d'autres faisons partie de la grande famille des Dieux Nordiques, du moins c'est comme cela que nous sommes identifiés dans le monde des vivants –dans ton monde, petite humaine... Mais sache que nous portons beaucoup de noms différents. Nous nous trouvons ici à la limite entre le royaume des vivants et celui des morts la feinte ligne qui délimite les deux territoires, parfois appelée « Purgatoire » par certains croyants, et d'autres fois désignée simplement comme « Paradis » ou « L'entre-deux »… cependant, le nom que nous lui donnons est celui d' « Asgard ». Souviens-t-en, Mikasa, fais des recherches dessus et tu en apprendras plus sur qui nous sommes, qui nous sommes tous. »_

La soldate était de plus en plus confuse, et cela commençait à l'énerver. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette folie ?! Qui était donc cette femme qui se prenait pour une Déesse ?! Les dieux n'existent pas dans ce monde, la jeune soldate était bien placée pour le savoir : avec toutes les pertes essuyées par l'humanité depuis que le premier mur était tombé et même avant cela au sein des bataillons d'exploration, seuls les sombres idiots avaient continué de croire aux « dieux » … et encore, les croyants ne vénéraient pas de dieu, ils vénéraient juste de vieilles murailles, vieilles comme le monde et qui n'avaient absolument rien de divin.

 _Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes… « Frea », mais vous n'êtes sûrement pas une déesse._ Communiqua l'Asiatique –elle n'était toujours pas en mesure de dire clairement si elle pensait ou parlait. _Les dieux n'existent pas. Vous devez être folle croire à quelque divinité que ce soit. Et les Divinités Nordiques ? Cela doit être une blague, parce que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler._

 _« Tu entends cela, Frea ?! » S'énerva_ la voix masculine, celle qui appartenait apparemment à _Forseti_. _« Elle nous insulte, nous crache dessus ! Comment peux-tu tolérer ça ? Comment peux-tu vouloir sauver une petite humaine aussi ingrate ?_

 _« Elle est frustrée, Forseti… »_ Lui répondit gentiment la voix douce et chaleureuse de la _déesse_. _« Elle ignore tout de nous, c'est normal qu'elle soit méfiante… Au contraire, cela aurait été étrange qu'elle accepte nos existences sans broncher, et encore plus étrange qu'elle nous accorde sa confiance comme si nous étions de vieux amis d'enfance. Il faut lui laisser du temps…_

\- _Nous n'avons pas de temps ! Tu l'as toi-même dit, Frea. »_ Grogna son interlocuteur, avant de soupirer. _« Ce que tu peux être obstinée… »_ Un moment de silence s'écoula, moment où seuls les chuchotements omniprésents brisaient. _« Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Sauve ta petite protégée ou laisse-là mourir, fais ce que tu veux. C'est_ ton _humaine après tout, pas la mienne. »_

Sur ces paroles, la voix se tut complètement, comme si elle avait enfin décidé de laisser la soldate en paix. Cependant les chuchotements ne s'arrêtaient toujours pas, ils montaient toujours en puissance… et plus ils semblaient se rapprocher, et plus la soldate avait envie de s'endormir et de ne plus jamais se réveiller.

La voix affectueuse de son interlocutrice, qui avait murmuré de gentils remerciements à son précédent acolyte, toussota pour attirer l'attention de la soldate à elle.

 _« Mikasa chérie, le temps presse. Tu entends ces chuchotements ? C'est la Mort qui se rapproche. »_ Mikasa sentit une terreur froide s'emparer d'elle. _« Alors, maintenant, je vais te poser ma question. Réfléchis bien et vite, n'hésite pas ou tu feras le mauvais choix. Les destins de beaucoup de personnes seront affectés par tes choix –ton choix. Maintenant, place à la Question… »_

La soldate, maintenant anxieuse, se sentit frémir d'impatiente et presque d'excitation. Qu'était donc cette question ? En quoi sa réponse pourrait changer quoi que ce soit concernant son destin et celui des personnes autour d'elle ? Elle était déjà morte de toute façon, l'Asiatique pouvait se souvenir de sa chute : personne d'humain n'est en mesure de survivre à ça. Son esprit devait juste être… en train de rêver une dernière fois, rêver qu'on lui offrait une nouvelle chance, même si aucun humain ne pouvait se voir _« offrir de nouvelle chance »._

 _Vivement que cela se termine… Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. C'est quoi votre fichue question ?_

 _«_ _ **Vis**_ _, mène une guerre sans pitié jusqu'à la fin et souffre pour l'éternité d'une malédiction causée par ta loyauté, ta foi et ton Amour envers l'Humanité, ou…_

 _«_ _ **Meurs**_ _, endors-toi pour toujours afin de rejoindre une paix éternelle, sans souffrance, deviens cendres, sans aucune malédiction, sans aucun devoir à accomplir._

 _«_ _ **Choisis**_ _… vite. »_

La réponse de la soldate était évidente pour elle, comme gravée au fin fond de son esprit au fer rouge. Elle vivrai, et se battrai pour ceux qu'elle aime, pour le monde dans lequel elle croit. Elle ignorait ce que la femme avait voulu dire par _« souffre pour l'éternité d'une malédiction causée par ta loyauté, ta foi et ton Amour »_ , mais ça ne lui importait guère : n'étais-ce pas Frea elle-même qui lui avait conseillé de ne pas réfléchir, de suivre son cœur ? La voix que lui indiquait son cœur était celle-ci, sans plus ni moins.

Connie, Sacha, Jean, Christa, Ymir, Reiner, Berthold, Hanji, Erwin… _Eren…_ **_Livaï…_** Rien que d'envisager l'idée d'abandonner ses camarades lui donna la nausée, ce qu'elle trouva étrange. Ses sentiments, ses pensées, ses souvenirs semblaient lui revenir peu à peu, exactement comme on recollait les morceaux d'un puzzle.

Avant que la soldate ne puisse formuler sa réponse, elle se sentit _expulsée_ avec une force phénoménale en dehors de cette bulle qu'on semblait appeler l' « Olympe ». En moins d'une seconde, la soldate fût transpercée par une douleur si intense qu'elle crut mourir une deuxième fois. Elle comprit immédiatement en ouvrant les yeux : elle était de retour dans son enveloppe corporelle. _L'avait-elle vraiment quittée ? Sans doute, cela expliquerait ce sentiment d'expulsion qu'elle avait ressenti ainsi que le fait qu'elle n'avait d'abord ressenti aucune douleur physique._

A ce sentiment très désagréable s'ajouta celui d'être transie de froid, complètement gelée, _vidée._ Quand elle prit une bouffée d'air frais, la soldate se mit à tousser des mares de sang : ses poumons avaient visiblement explosé lorsque son corps s'était écrasé contre le sol. Elle pouvait le _sentir_ , elle pouvait sentir cette douleur effroyable qui se répartissait presque également au travers de ton son corps.

 _Colonne vertébrale en bouillie… Crâne fêlé… Quatre côtes broyées par le sol, les autres sont simplement cassées… Mon bassin n'est pas en meilleur état… Ah, ah, ça brûle… ça fait tellement mal… J'ai froid… pourquoi n'ai-je toujours pas… au moins perdu connaissance ? Quelle… Quelle torture… Je vous en prie, faites que cela s'arrête…_

La douleur était trop grande, tellement grande. Il fallait que cela s'arrête… mais elle avait choisi de se battre, alors elle n'allait pas laisser cette douleur la renvoyer là d'où elle venait.

La soldate finit par ressentir un sommeil familier. _Enfin_. La soldate allait _enfin_ perdre connaissance. Alors que le monde tournait, que des points noirs et menaçants commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux, qu'un véritable coma commençait à s'installer doucement dans son corps, s'enracinant autour de ses muscles fatigués tel un doux poison, une voix raisonna autour d'elle –non, _dans sa tête._

Une voix qui était dangereusement sinistre et railleuse, qui dégageait une puissance et une rancœur comparables aux plus profondes monstruosités que n'importe quel humain aurait jamais eu le malheur de croiser. _Comme si le fait que Mikasa ait été « miraculeusement » sauvée… avait réveillé un Démon._

« **Mauvais choix.** » Murmura cette voix certes charmante mais sans aucun doute létale, avant d'étouffer un rire.

\- - - - • - - - - • - - - -

« **Quoi ?! Comment ça, elle est passée de l'autre côté du mur ?!** » Tonna Livaï, incrédule, les poings serrés.

Erwin avait ordonné le rassemblement de certains membres du Bataillon quand il apprit la nouvelle, et ce dernier se doutait bien que la mort de Mikasa en chamboulerait plus d'un, c'est pourquoi il tenait à qu'ils soient tous rassemblés là, _ici et maintenant_. Le bataillon d'exploration, après avoir bel et bien réussi à capturer l'humaine à l'origine du Titan Féminin, avait toujours du mal à avaler ce qu'ils avaient pourtant _tous_ bien _vu_.

Le seul problème restant que ladite humaine avait pu, usant des étranges pouvoirs surnaturels qu'elle possédait, s'enfermer dans un cristal pour le moment indestructible : les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration l'avaient donc isolée dans un espace dont la position avait été gardée secrète à la plupart du bataillon lui-même le temps de percer le secret de ce cristal et de pouvoir interroger la blonde.

« Vous voulez me faire croire qu'après que Mikasa lui ait coupé les doigts, _tous_ les doigts des _deux_ mains, cette garce aurait réussit à la frapper assez fort pour lui faire passer le mur ? _Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?_ »

La salle de réunion était silencieuse, personne n'osait élever la voix. Erwin était assis en bout de table, les mains jointes devant son nez, les coudes sur la table, la mine grave et le regard vissé sur le Caporal qui se tenait en face de lui mais à l'autre bout de la table. Hanji, non pas assise mais elle aussi debout, faisait des allers et retours derrière le Commandant, tout en marmonnant des mots que le brun n'était pas en mesure de décrypter. Il était beaucoup trop _furieux_ pour cela. Mais était-ce vraiment de la fureur… ? Le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité n'en était lui-même pas convaincu.

Non, c'est comme si… quelque chose s'était fissuré en lui. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, lui qui était toujours resté fort, même après la perte de son escouade pour la _deuxième fois_ , il n'avait pas courbé le dos. Et cette gamine l'aurait changé ? Cette gamine qui était à la fois puissante, dangereuse, obstinée, forte et attachante… Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir fait changer. Une simple soldate ne devrait pas avoir d'effet sur le Caporal.

Il serra les dents. _Et pourtant…_

Pendant que Livaï, perdu entre sa colère sans bornes et ses certitudes qui menaçaient de s'effondrer, contenait sa fureur tant bien que mal, Eren fixait la chaise vacante qui avait été autrefois occupée par sa sœur adoptive, au moment même où Armin révélait ses soupçons au sujet d'Annie. Le jeune homme avait le regard perdu au loin, les yeux bouffis, la mine pâle. Les dents serrées, il se battait lui aussi contre sa colère envers lui-même, sa haine maintenant violente envers Annie et sa tristesse quant au trou que l'Asiatique avait laissé dans son cœur. C'était tout simplement impossible, Mikasa n'avait pas pu mourir comme ça. Il refusait d'accepter cela.

Armin avait lui aussi les yeux injectés de sang et reniflait beaucoup, essayant avec peine de ne pas penser à la mort de la soldate qui était pour lui aussi évidente qu'il était certain qu'un humain ne pouvait ni voler par lui-même –sans équipement tridimensionnel évidemment– ni marcher sur l'eau. Le jeune homme avait envie de tourner la tête, de fixer Eren en lui parlant avec sérieux pour le réveiller, le faire réagir : mais il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas capable de faire tout cela sans laisser échapper de sanglots. S'il se laissait aller maintenant, il aurait juste l'air d'un faible adolescent incapable de faire face à ses problèmes et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre… alors il regarda droit devant lui, reniflant, en attendant d'être sûr de pouvoir prendre la parole sans que sa voix ne se brise.

Connie et Sacha étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, vers le milieu de la table en bois : tout deux ne disaient rien, les yeux rivés sur la table. La frange de Sacha lui couvrait les yeux, si bien que personne ne pouvait voir son expression actuellement mais celle de Connie était très claire sur ce qu'il ressentait : les yeux vigoureusement fermés et les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme laissait les larmes couler en reniflant lui aussi. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer de gémissements plaintifs qui auraient été absolument pathétiques. Pourquoi pleurait-il donc, vous dites ? Oui, il est vrai que Connie n'était pas forcément le cadet le plus proche de la jeune fille, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'était pas attaché à elle : il avait tendance à avoir du mal à lui parler, mais quand il le faisait, la soldate restait toujours aimable et patiente avec lui… elle avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle était arrivé au sein du Bataillon. Au début, elle ne se souciait que d'Eren et d'Armin, mais plus le temps passait et plus elle s'était ouverte au reste du groupe. C'est comme ça que lui aussi s'était attaché à elle, et Connie était bien conscient qu'il en était de même avec Sacha : quand la soldate ne finissait pas ses repas, ce qui arrivait rarement mais qui arrivait quand même, elle faisait toujours passer discrètement son plateau repas à la brunette et n'attendait pas de remerciements avant de se lever et de quitter le hall. La générosité bien cachée de la soldate avait alors sauté aux yeux de Sacha, qui s'empressait à chaque fois d'engloutir ce qu'il restait de nourriture en hurlant de sincères remerciements.

Jean se tenait assis, en face de Sacha, la tête dans les mains, les lèvres pincées. La façon dont son corps tremblait imperceptiblement indiquait qu'il avait, lui aussi, été profondément touché par la mort de la soldate.

A côté de lui se tenait Berthold, qui semblait dépassé par la situation : la mine sombre et les sourcils froncés, le jeune homme garda le regard fixé sur ses mains entrelacées qui reposaient sur ses genoux. Sans doute ne réalisait-il pas ce que la mort de la soldate signifiait _véritablement._ Sans doute trouvait-il toutes ces réactions bien trop exagérées après tout, la soldate n'était qu'un soldat. Un soldat très fort certes, mais toujours un soldat : une simple pièce d'un puzzle qu'on peut remplacer en cas de décès, en tout cas à ses yeux. Alors pourquoi, lui aussi, se sentait-il presque aussi triste que les autres ? Pourquoi la mort de la soldate l'avait-il chamboulé de la sorte ? Lui-même ne pouvait répondre à ces questions. Il avait une étrange impression que la soldate n'était pas le genre de soldat banal qu'on remplace comme ça.

Reiner se tenait à l'écart de la table, pas si loin de d'un angle de la pièce, pas si loin de la porte par laquelle ils étaient tous entrés il y a maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il était adossé contre le mur et ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses bras, alors il fit comme les autres : il les laissa le long de son corps et serra les poings jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses paumes. Son regard, vissé devant lui, se perdit dans le vide. L'homme se perdit lui-même dans ses pensées. _Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça… !_ La mine sombre et l'expression du visage quelques peu indéchiffrable, il continua à retourner la situation dans tous les sens, à essayer de se prouver à lui-même que c'était impossible, que c'était juste ses yeux qui lui avaient joué un tour. Mais à chaque fois, il se rendait compte que non, c'était bien vrai, et sombrait un peu plus.

Christa et Ymir étaient assises côte à côte, Christa arborant une expression qui fendrait le cœur de n'importe qui : sa tristesse et sa colère se reflétaient trop bien dans ses yeux pour qu'on puisse simplement l'ignorer, et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues étaient des larmes de révolte. Ymir, quant à elle, ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour la jeune fille : elle avait l'air peinée de la voir comme ça alors elle glissa une main dans son dos pour le lui frotter gentiment. Elle l'aurait bien carrément prise par l'épaule pour la serrer dans ses bras, mais devant ses supérieurs cela ne ferait que rendre l'atmosphère plus étrange encore. La jeune femme ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans une situation pareille. Au début elle avait trouvé cela carrément ridicule de se mettre dans cet état juste pour l'Asiatique, puis au fur et à mesure que les minutes, toutes plus silencieuses et morbides les unes que les autres, s'écoulaient, elle comprit la véritable signification de la mort de la jeune femme.

En réalité, la mort de la soldate n'était pas qu'une simple mort parmi d'autres : talentueuse, puissante, courageuse et intelligente comme elle l'était, Mikasa Ackerman avait toutes les qualités requises pour faire partie des soldats qui survivraient le plus longtemps et qui marqueraient le plus les esprits par les nombreuses choses qu'elle aurait accompli pour le bien de l'humanité. Elle aurait été sans aucun doute parmi les leaders qui auraient finalement mené, après des années et des années de batailles acharnées, l'humanité vers… la victoire. La délivrance. L'humanité aurait enfin pu jouir de cette liberté que tout le monde attendait désespérément. Elle faisait partie de ceux qu'on croyait presque immortels tellement ses capacités dépassaient l'entendement.

Et pourtant, cette même Mikasa Ackerman était morte.

Alors, quelle conclusion pouvait-on faire de ce décès plus atroce encore qu'étrange ?

Que peut importe les capacités d'un soldat, peut importe le nombre de titans qu'il a pu tuer, les Titans finissent toujours par sortir vainqueurs. Ce qui, par conséquent, signifiait que…

L'humanité avait déjà certainement un pied dans la tombe.

\- - - - • - - - - • - - - -

La soldate reprit conscience à la tombée de la nuit, et ne fût même pas étonnée de ne pas s'être faite dévorée par un titan : après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, cette soi-disant conversation avec des « Dieux Nordiques », le fait qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans le « Purgatoire », « Asgard » ou peu importe comment ils l'appelaient, plus rien ne pouvait surprendre la soldate. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle tenta de se redresser doucement, s'attendant à ce qu'une douleur insoutenable la tiraille de partout, et fût agréablement surprise qu'elle ne ressentit aucun élancement et n'eut pas le moindre mal à se relever. Elle fit des mouvements d'échauffement basiques avec chacun de ses muscles : aucun problème, tous répondaient parfaitement à chacune de ses commandes. C'est alors que, ne sachant plus quoi faire, elle leva les yeux pour admirer le somptueux ciel nocturne étoilé. Différentes teintes de bleu se mélangeaient et les étoiles brillaient si fort qu'on aurait dit que c'étaient elles qui éclairaient la terre pendant la nuit, et pas la Lune, même si celle-ci brillait aussi intensément que les admirables petites étoiles alentours.

« Combien de temps suis-je restée inconsciente, au juste… ? » Demanda-t-elle à voix haute, le regard fixé sur le ciel.

Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui réponde.

 _« Très peu de temps, à vrai dire… cela doit faire à peine deux journées et une nuit, Mikasa. »_

La jeune fille pivota violemment sur ses talons, les yeux grand ouverts et sur ses gardes, s'attendant à percevoir au moins une silhouette humaine mais non, elle ne voyait rien. Regardant autour d'elle à plusieurs reprises, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait reconnu cette voix : c'était celle de la femme qui se faisait connaître comme étant une Déesse du nom de Frea.

« Frea ? Est-ce que c'est bien vous ? » Demanda-t-elle dans le noir, tout en ayant de plus en plus l'impression de devenir folle au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

La déesse ne tarda cependant pas à lui répondre.

 _« Frea, Frigg, Frigida, Freja, Frigga…_ _Appelle-moi comme tu le souhaites, Mikasa chérie. Oui, je suis bien la personne que tu crois que je suis et je t'en prie, n'aie pas peur de moi. Je suis là pour t'aider à t'habituer à tes nouvelles… conditions physiques et aptitudes. »_

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?! Et montrez-vous, j'ai l'impression de me parler à moi-même et de devenir folle, c'est très désagréable. » Railla la soldate, toujours autant en alerte.

L'Asiatique avait bien du mal à faire confiance à cette fameuse Déesse, car même si ce qui lui était arrivé –sans doute grâce à Frea– dépassait l'entendement, rien ne certifiait qu'elle ne faisait que la ramener à la vie pour la faire souffrir en attendant de pouvoir la poignarder dans le dos.

La soldate soupira imperceptiblement. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter ce qui lui arrivait : c'était tellement gros qu'elle se disait qu'elle devait être en pleine fantaisie, que son corps était mort et son âme en train de délirer ou de rêver sur le chemin du paradis.

Soudain, l'air ondula sur sa droite. Surprise et intriguée à la fois, le soldate bondit souplement en arrière et se positionna de manière à ce que si quelque chose devait l'attaquer, que ce soit par devant ou par derrière, elle serait capable de se défendre.

L'air se mit à onduler de plus en plus, une silhouette blanchâtre se forma doucement, tel un mirage, pour former le corps d'une femme grande, aux formes généreuses et aux mains fines. Ses yeux bleus, posés sur Mikasa, exprimaient tellement de sentiments à la fois que la soldate avait du mal à tous les identifier : amour, tristesse, attachement, fierté… Sa longue chevelure dorée était coiffée en une seule longue tresse, décorée avec goût grâce à des fleurs colorées emmêlées avec des mèches de cheveux à certains endroits, son corps svelte était mis en avant par la simple robe, fine et blanche, qu'elle portait. La seule touche colorée qui attirait l'œil était son imposante ceinture en or, reposant juste un peu plus haut que ses hanches, des motifs semblant dater d'une autre époque, voire même d'un autre monde, y étaient rattachées. Un bracelet dans les mêmes teintes se dessinait sur son biceps droit, tandis qu'un fin anneau doré apparut sur son poignet gauche.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, la femme qui venait littéralement de se former devant ses yeux était véritablement une Déesse –du moins, en apparence.

Mikasa en fût paralysée de surprise. Que se passait-il ? Cette femme venait-elle réellement d'apparaître devant ses yeux, ou était-ce simplement encore un mauvais tour de son esprit maintenant complètement fou ? Elle devait être déjà morte ou en train de mourir, la douleur la faisait complètement dérailler. C'était la seule explication possible à cette situation.

 _« N'aie pas peur, Mikasa… »_ Reprit doucement la voix de la Déesse, et la soldate fût surprise de voir que les lèvres de Frea n'avaient même pas remué lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces mots. _« Je suis là pour t'aider, ne l'oublie pas. Je ne suis pas l'ennemie._

\- Alors qui est l'ennemi ? » Rétorqua Mikasa, le regard vif, prête à bondir, le regard vissé sur la silhouette. « Les Titans ?

\- _Ma foi, j'aimerais qu'ils soient les seuls. Ce serait tellement plus simple, plus rapide, moins douloureux… mais non, ce n'est pas ce cet ennemi dont je te parle. C'est quelque chose qui s'est réveillé quand tu as revu le jour, Mikasa. Un Démon parmi les plus malfaisants et les plus vieux depuis la création même d'Asgard._

\- Pardon ? Un Démon ? » La soldate écarquillait les yeux, confuse et incrédule : cependant même si elle refusait toujours de croire les paroles de la Déesse à la chevelure dorée, un sentiment étrange d'oppression et d'effroi commencèrent à se former autour de son cœur tel un étau en fer forgé.

 _« Oui, petite soldate. Un Démon. Et pour te protéger de lui et protéger ceux que tu aimes, il faut que tu apprennes à maîtriser les dons que nous t'avons offerts. »_ Répondit-elle, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour esquisser un sourire fantomatique mais envoûtant. _« Ne fais pas cette tête, Mikasa chérie !_ _Tu devrais plutôt sauter de joie à l'idée de bénéficier de pouvoirs surnaturels. Non, ne dis rien, je sais ce que tu penses, mais… »_ Elle poussa un soupir, réel cette fois. _« Il se trouve qu'Odin, moi-même et beaucoup de nos fils et filles sont très attachés à toi, parce que nous sommes tous convaincus que tu es l'un des éléments les plus importants à la survie de l'humanité. Nous sommes bien conscients que ce que nous faisons est inadmissible et injuste, mais nous ne pouvons pas simplement laisser votre monde sombrer dans le chaos… tu comprends ça, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Evidemment qu'elle comprenait. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était battue sans relâche pendant toute sa vie, elle et beaucoup d'autres qui souhaitaient eux aussi voir le monde se débarrasser de l'emprise des Titans, de l'emprise de la peur et de l'effroi qu'ils continuaient d'exercer inlassablement sur chacun des hommes, des femmes, des enfants… Qu'ils soient de simples civils ou des soldats aguerris, cela n'avait pas d'importance : personne n'échappait à cette Terreur.

« Evidemment que je comprends. » Rétorqua la soldate, aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait quand on avait l'impression de se parler à soi-même en plein milieu d'un champ de mines. « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que le monde aurait couru à sa perte simplement à cause de ma mort ? Je n'aurais été qu'un cadavre parmi d'autres.

\- _C'est là que tu te fortement trompes, Mikasa. »_ Répliqua la Déesse en secouant vigoureusement la tête de droite à gauche. Elle joignit ses mains et ferma les yeux, comme si elle priait, avant de continuer : _« Tu ignores toute l'influence de ta simple présence au sein du Bataillon d'Exploration. Même si personne ne te le dit et ne cherche pas véritablement à te le faire comprendre, tu es tellement forte que tu représentes un symbole d'espoir pour eux, une certitude nécessaire à leur donner la force d'avancer, de continuer à se battre, de garder ce courage dont ils ont tellement besoin._

 _« Beaucoup d'entre eux sont inconsciemment convaincus que si un tel accomplit un tel exploit, non seulement l'humanité fait un pas en avant et l'espoir d'un monde meilleur est ravivé, mais ils se disent : « Tiens, il a réussi à tuer trois Titans lors de la dernière expédition… alors pourquoi pas moi ? » Cela peut paraître stupide –ça l'est d'ailleurs, mais cet esprit de compétition est aussi une manière qu'ont les soldats de se motiver quand le moral est au plus bas._

 _« Maintenant, venons-en à te question. Tu m'as demandé comment je savais que le monde allait sombrer si tu mourrais, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, figure-toi qu'en tant que Déesse, je bénéficie de nombreux pouvoirs. Et crois-le ou non, l'un de mes dons est celui de pouvoir entrevoir l'avenir. Cependant, je ne contrôle pas véritablement ce pouvoir alors je ne peux l'utiliser que sur un être vivant, ou un groupe d'êtres vivants : mais jamais sur un monde tout entier._

 _« Or c'est bien ce que j'ai vu. Lorsque tu as passé le mur, j'ai eu une vision comme je n'en ait jamais eu : sans que je ne contrôle rien, des images se sont incrustées dans mon esprit. Elles ont défilé à une vitesse foudroyante mais ces images étaient toutes tellement choquantes qu'elles sont restées douloureusement gravées au plus profond de mon âme. Je ne peux pas te les décrire, elles étaient… sont beaucoup trop affreuses pour êtres décrites avec des mots. J'ai pris cela pour un signal d'alarme, alors je t'ai fait venir à Asgard. Mais comme ce que je faisais était absolument déraisonnable, j'ai voulu te laisser le choix de mourir ou de vivre... En aucun cas je ne voulais te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit. »_

Lorsqu'elle se tut, Mikasa eût le tournis et fit un pas en arrière. Ce qui se passait actuellement devenait de plus en plus fou et incroyable. D'abord, une Déesse l'emmène dans une sorte de Paradis nommé Asgard, puis cette même Déesse la ressuscite, lui annonce qu'un Démon s'est réveillé parce qu'elle a été ressuscitée et pour terminer notre très chère Déesse lui annonce qu'elle peut voir l'avenir et qu'elle a vu la fin du monde.

 _Génial. Qui croirait une histoire pareille ?_

Et pourtant, Mikasa le reconnaissait elle-même : toute cette histoire devenait tellement grosse et improbable qu'elle commençait à y croire.

« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ? » Lui répondit la soldate, fixant la silhouette fantomatique avec une certaine appréhension, un certain doute. « Tu ne fais que parler depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me faire croire que tu n'es pas que le fruit de mon imagination ? Qui me dit que tes paroles ne sont pas que de belles paroles en l'air ?

\- _J'étais certaine que tu dirais ça._ » Lui dit la femme à le tresse d'or, avant laisser échapper un gentil rire devant l'expression stupéfaite de la soldate. « _Je peux te prouver beaucoup de choses, ma petite Mikasa, mais je te propose de commencer par les plus excitantes : les cadeaux, les dons que nous t'avons offerts._ »

La muse conciliante lui tourna le dos, et pointa l'un de ses doigts longs et fins vers l'horizon, que la nuit obscurcissait de plus en plus. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'on aurait dit qu'elle effaçait les corps ambulants des Titans qui se découpaient vaguement devant la soldate. Le corps de la Déesse irradiait de lumière : il l'éclairait comme le soleil éclaire la nuit.

« _Ne pose pas de questions, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre : cours, de toutes tes forces, le plus vite possible et le plus longtemps possible avant que la nuit ne t'empêche de voir où tu poses tes pieds. Lorsque tu ne verras plus rien, il faudra t'arrêter, ce sera le moment de t'entraîner à maîtriser un autre de tes nombreux dons… alors dépêche-toi, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »_

La soldate aurait bien voulu lui poser tout de même une petite série de questions, mais Frea, comme si elle l'avait ressenti, disparut brusquement : ce qui eût pour effet de plonger la soldate dans un noir presque complet.

Son esprit se mit alors à paniquer légèrement. _Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps._ Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche… alors elle se mit à courir.

Elle fût surprise de constater qu'elle arrivait à accélérer sans peine, le paysage défilait autour d'elle beaucoup plus rapidement que lors de tous ses entraînements précédents. De plus, _la soldate ne s'essoufflait pas_ : cela faisait maintenant bien une trentaine de minutes qu'elle courait en ligne droite, sans arrêter d'accélérer, en étant bien loin d'être essoufflée.

\- - - - • - - - - • - - - -

Plus d'une heure passèrent et le ciel devint entièrement sombre. Quelques nuages de passage barraient la lumière de la lune, empêchant la soldate de voir où elle mettait les pieds.

Elle s'arrêta donc, et attendit.

 _« Il semble que tu y arrives d'instinct… c'est fascinant. »_ Murmura une voix familière derrière elle, et Mikasa n'eût pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Frea. _Sa lumière l'éclairait bien assez pour qu'on la reconnaisse. « Mìmir serait fou de joie s'il l'apprenait. Bien… Ce don est celui de ma très chère amie_ _Sæming, la Déesse des Sportifs. Oui, nous avons beaucoup de Dieux très différents au sein d'Asgard. »_

L'esprit de la soldate était encore flou d'excitation : cette femme ne mentait finalement pas, Mikasa avait bel et bien reçu des facultés prodigieuses ! La soldate était désormais plus apte à croire que cette silhouette fantomatique était bien une Déesse.

« Je n'ai qu'une question, » annonça la soldate, avant de la poser lorsqu'elle vit son interlocutrice hôcher la tête avec un sourire bienveillant. « qui est Mìmir ?

\- _Il s'agit du Dieu de la sagesse et des connaissances. Il a été décapité par… certains de nos ennemis mais mon mari, Odin, Chef des Ases –ou des « Dieux » si tu préfères– et Dieu de la Victoire mais aussi de beaucoup d'autres choses, l'a ramené à la vie, tout comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Mìmir réside maintenant au pied de l'Arbre Monde, Yggdrasil, cœur d'Asgard, pour s'imprégner de ses connaissances… mais il a toujours été faciné par les humains et la façon dont ils évoluaient. Quand je lui apprendrais que tu réagis très bien face au poids des dons que l'on t'a offert, il voudra absolument te rencontrer, et peut-être faire quelques autres tests en t'offrant encore plus de dons. »_

 _Bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un…_ Pensa la soldate, avalant difficilement sa salive au souvenir de la scientifique déjantée.

 _« Bien ! Il est temps de passer au don suivant… »_ Poursuivit joyeusement Frea, sa tresse ondulant derrière elle, défiant les lois de la gravité.


End file.
